¡Pánico en Nerima!
by MARK69
Summary: El maestro Happosai ha vuelto a Nerima, y planea eliminar a Ranma y Akane... ¡Usando a Ryoga y Akari! ¿Lo logrará? Apariciones especiales, de personajes de Sailor Moon y Magic Knight Rayearth...
1. ¡Pánico en Nerima!: Prólogo

"**Ranma ½": "¡Pánico en Nerima!"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki, Kenji Hibiki (Propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdoba "Lita Kino", autora de la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro"), así como Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko (Propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo"). **

**Prólogo: "¡El pasado desata el pánico!"**

**Nota: La presente fanfiction, es la Parte 2 de "La Trilogía Iniciática", la cual inició en la Parte 1, "El Medallón Siniestro" y concluye en la Parte 3, "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"; éstas 3 fanfictions, en la línea temporal, se ubican después del final del manga de "Ranma ½", o sea, después de la fallida boda de Ranma y Akane. Además, se desarrolla poco después del final del anime de "Sailor Moon", o sea, la batalla de las Sailor Scouts contra Sailor Galaxia, además de poco antes del final de la Temporada 1 de "Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas", o sea, la batalla de éstas contra Zagato.**

Después de que Ranma Saotome y sus amigos, ayudaran a Rina Inverse y sus compañeros magos, a acabar con el Medallón Negro de Kov-Ba-Ráh (Eventos de la fanfiction "El Medallón Siniestro"), todo parecía ir mejor en la ciudad de Nerima: Ranma y Akane parecían llevarse mejor, Ryoga era feliz con Akari, Shampoo y Moose seguían ayudando a Cologne (La bisabuela de Shampoo) con el restaurante "Nekohanten", Ukyo seguía atendiendo su restaurante "U-Chan´s", los hermanos Kuno (Tatewaki y Kodachi) tramaban nuevas maldades, etc.

En fin, todo parecía estar en orden en la ciudad de Nerima. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, porque _"nada de lo bueno es eterno"_; esto era verdad, y más en Nerima.

En cierto escondrijo del enorme parque de Nerima, una persona bastante pequeña de estatura, el maestro Happosai, fumaba pipa, y pensaba, muy profundamente.

"_¡Hasta que pude volver a Nerima! ¡Vaya que me costó salir de ese estado de "mente borrada" y salir de la Antártica! ¡Ésta vez, lo juro, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, van a lamentar y a maldecir el día que me conocieron!"_

Entretanto, un chico chino, alto, delgado, y de cabello café, y ojos del mismo color (Cafés), y que usaba unas pantimedias, atadas alrededor de su cuello, buscaba a Happosai. Al parecer, le urgía hallarlo, y mucho.

-¡Está aquí, el Maestro Happosai está aquí, en Nerima! –se decía, el chico de las pantimedias. -¡Ésta vez yo, Taro Pansuto, juro que capturaré al Maestro Happosai, y lo obligaré, a que me quite, este desagradable sobrenombre de "Pantimedias Taro"! ¡Por todos los Cielos, como odio, detesto y aborrezco este dichoso sobrenombre!

Entretanto, Ryoga Hibiki andaba de compras con su prometida, Akari Unryuu. En cierto momento, Akari se separó de Ryoga, para ir a por algo, que había olvidado. Mientras esperaba a Akari, Ryoga notó a un chico alto, fornido, de ojos azules, vestido con ropas "de estilo chino", que usaba su cabello, atado en una trenza. Al verlo, lo reconoció.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Ranma Saotome, completamente solo, aquí, en el mercado! –se dijo Ryoga, mientras se frotaba las manos. -¡Voy a aprovechar la oportunidad, y tomaré revancha por todas, y cada una, de las veces que él, me ha vencido en combate!

Sin decir más, Ryoga se acercó al chico de la trenza, lo tocó en un hombro, y lo hizo que se diera media vuelta, hasta quedar cara-a-cara con él.

-¡Hola, Ranma! –saludó Ryoga, al sorprendido chico de la trenza. -¡Hoy, sí que pienso acabar contigo! ¡Hoy, yo, Ryoga Hibiki, te venceré!

-¡Esto, es toda una sorpresa! –contestó el chico de la trenza. -¡Ryoga Hibiki, el tonto buscapleitos! ¡Vete a pasear, necio, yo no soy Ranma Saotome!

Ryoga se quedó, como petrificado, al escuchar eso. ¿Ranma, decía que no era Ranma? Aquel asunto estaba tan raro, como caliente la sangre de Ryoga.

-¡No puedo creer, que te hayas vuelto un cobarde, Ranma! –exclamó Ryoga. -¿No deseas pelear conmigo? ¡No importa, te daré tu merecido, y asunto arreglado! ¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!!!!!

"_¡Maldición! ¡Este necio__, no me cree que no soy Ranma! ¡Aunque me desagrade la idea, deberé pelear contra él!"_, pensaba el chico de la trenza, mientras, con gran dificultad, esquivaba los ataques de Ryoga.

-¡Escucha, bobo buscapleitos, o te calmas y me dejas en paz, o no respondo de mis actos! –anunció el chico de la trenza, respondiendo al desatinado ataque de Ryoga.

-¡No te permito que me llames "bobo", Ranma! –protestó Ryoga. -¡Ahora, sí que voy a acabar contigo, lo juro!

En ese momento, Akari regresaba a buscar a Ryoga, tras conseguir lo que había olvidado, una bolsa de condimentos. Al escuchar cierta alharaca, se acercó a ver. Al ver el pleito, se acercó todavía más.

-¡Ryoga, ya no sigas! –demandó, ya muy seria. -¡Me prometiste, que no volverías a pelear contra Ranma! ¿O es que, acaso, no tienes palabra de honor?

"_¡Gracias al Cielo! ¡Una persona buena y decente!"_, pensó el chico de la trenza, viendo a Akari, justo cuando ésta se metió a detener el pleito.

-¡No te metas, Akari! –exigió Ryoga, de mal modo. -¡¡¡¡¡TE ACABARÉ, RANMA!!!!!

-¡Por todos los Cielos, Ryoga! ¡Sabía que eras desorientado, pero no sabía que, además, fueras un redomado estúpido! –gritó el chico de la trenza. -¡Yo, no soy Ranma Saotome! ¿En qué idioma debo decírtelo, so tonto?

El escuchar que alguien lo llamara "so tonto", enfureció a Ryoga a tal grado que, sin decir nada, vapuleó al chico de la trenza, hasta derribarlo noqueado. Al acabar, Ryoga se quedó de pie ante su noqueado rival, bufando furioso, como toro en mitad de la plaza.

-¡Ryoga Hibiki, estás actuando como un verdadero salvaje! –lo reconvino Akari. -¿Me puedes explicar, en serio, por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Sólo deseaba vencer a Ranma, Akari, para desquitarme de todas las veces que él me ha vencido! –explicó Ryoga. -¡No! ¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo!

Lo dicho, por el chico de la trenza, era cierto: ¡ÉL NO ERA RANMA SAOTOME! En segundos, su fisonomía cambió, revelando ser otra persona, que Ryoga conocía bien.

-¡Manekko Kenchan, mejor conocido como Ken, "El Camaleón"! –exclamó Ryoga, bastante amoscado. -¡Era de esperarse algo así, ya que Ranma, no cae tan fácil!

-¡Por lo visto, Ryoga, te volviste a equivocar, ya que él no es Ranma! –contestó Akari, aún sorprendida, por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Me duele la cabeza! –dijo Ken, al volver en sí. -¡Rayos, volví a la normalidad!

Esto último, lo dijo, tras verse en el agua de un barril, y ver que había vuelto a ser Manekko Kenchan. Acto seguido, volteó la cara, sólo para encontrarse, con un muy furioso Ryoga. Al ver a Ryoga así, Ken supo lo que debía hacer.

-¡Creo que se me hizo tarde! –dijo Ken, empezando a correr. -¡Hasta luego!

-¡Vuelve aquí, Ken! –gritó Ryoga. -¡Aún, no he acabado contigo!

-¡Acabarás conmigo, sólo si yo me dejo! –contestó Ken, perdiéndose de vista, en medio de la multitud que, para esas horas, abarrotaba el mercado de Nerima.

-¡Desgraciado! –gruñó Ryoga. -¡Ya me las pagará, más tarde!

-¡Ya cálmate, Ryoga, mi amor! –pidió Akari, deteniendo a su prometido. -¡Recuerda que me habías prometido, con palabra de honor, no volver a pelear con Ranma!

-¡Yo sé eso, Akari! –masculló Ryoga, algo decepcionado. -¡Es que yo creí que era Ranma y que, finalmente, iba a poder vencerlo en combate, para poder desquitarme de todas las veces, que él me ha vencido a mí! ¡Eso es todo!

Justo en ese momento, en el parque de Nerima, Happosai sintió la energía de Ryoga, y pensó, mientras fumaba su pipa, bien despacio...

"_¡Justo lo que necesito! ¡Alguien que odia, a muerte, al molesto de Ranma Saotome! ¡Usaré a esa persona, para eliminar a Ranma y, así, no me ensuciaré las manos!"_

Sin embargo, el malvado de Happosai ignoraba algo: Ryoga sólo desea vencer a Ranma, una vez, en batalla, para poder tomar desquite, de todas las veces que Ranma, lo ha vencido. Eso, es algo muy distinto a "odiar a muerte", pero Happosai lo ignoraba.

Justo en ese momento, Ranma, junto con su prometida, Akane Tendo y su mejor amiga, Ukyo Kuonji, planeaba hacer algo en su colegio, el Instituto Furinkan.

-¡Debemos hacer una buena fiesta, chicas, para celebrar lo tranquilo que ha estado todo, últimamente, aquí, en Nerima! –sugirió Ranma. -¡Pensaba en una buena fiesta, con bastante comida, bien hecha y sazonada!

-¿Por qué no me sorprende escucharte decir eso, Ran-Chan? –preguntó Ukyo, muerta de risa. -¡A veces, olvido que eres un tragón!

-¡Ukyo dice la verdad, Ranma! –secundó Akane, también, muerta de la risa. -¡En ser tragón, nadie te gana, ni de broma!

-¡Muy graciosas, chicas, muy graciosas! –dijo Ranma. -¡Lo que me alegra de verdad, les digo, es que, aparte de la loca de Kodachi, nadie podría arruinarnos nuestro plan!

-¡Recuerdo la vez, que enfrentamos a aquel mago idiota, Fred Yerfburger! –contó Ukyo, haciendo memoria. -¡Ese pedazo de idiota, puso a toda Nerima "patas arriba"!

-¡No me recuerdes eso, Ukyo! –pidió Akane, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. -¡De sólo recordar esa aventura tan, pero tan loca, siento que todo me dá vueltas!

-¡Fue algo tan loco, que ni Kuno, hubiera pensado en algo así! –se burló Ranma.

**Nota: Para saber a que se refieren Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, deben leerse los episodios 11, 12 y 13 de "Días de chica", fanfiction escrita por Robert Heiney, y traducida al español por Guillermo Riquelme Valenzuela. **

-¡Cielos, chicos, los veo luego! –exclamó Ukyo, empezando a correr. -¡Debo ir, a atender mi restaurante! ¡Nos vemos, en la noche!

-¡Adiós, Ukyo! –dijeron Ranma y Akane, al unísono. Acto seguido, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su casa, en el Dojo Tendo, tomados de la mano. Llegaron a tiempo de tomar algo de té verde, junto con unas galletas de chocolate, recién hechas por Kasumi.

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías del mercado...

-¡Maldición! –rugía Ryoga, enfermo de la decepción. -¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego, y no reconocer, a Ken "El Camaleón"? ¿Acaso creí, que Ranma, caería tan fácilmente?

-¡Entiendo que quieras vencer a Ranma, mi amor! –afirmó Akari. -¡Pero me prometiste, en serio, que no volverías a pelear con él! ¿Vas a cumplirme esa promesa, Ryoga?

-¡Ven acá, Akari, por favor! –dijo Ryoga, abriendo sus brazos.

Tras decir esto, Ryoga abrazó a Akari y, tras verla en sus lindos ojos cafés, la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso y, por un largo minuto, estuvieron unidos, como si fueran un único ser. A decir verdad, Ryoga y Akari eran felices juntos.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Taro Pansuto ("Pantimedias Taro") seguía buscando a Happosai, sin lograr hallarlo. Sin embargo, seguía en su búsqueda, mientras pensaba en lo que haría, una vez que ésta llegara a su final.

"_¡El Maestro Happosai, muy pronto, lo juro, estará en mi poder! ¡Nada, ni nadie, lo salvará de mí, ya que deberá ir conmigo a China! ¡Ya este dichoso sobrenombre de "Pantimedias Taro", en serio, acabó con mi paciencia, y debo deshacerme de él!"_

Entretanto, en el Dojo Tendo, Ranma descansaba en su habitación...

-¡Ranma-Kun! –llamó Nodoka a Ranma. Siempre le decía así cuando era hombre, para diferenciarlo de Ranma-Chan, nombre que le decía, cuando era chica. -¡Ven, por favor!

-¡Enseguida voy, mamá! –contestó Ranma, bajando de su habitación, y llegando a la cocina, donde Nodoka buscaba algo, lo cual no lograba hallar. -¿En qué te puedo ayudar, mamá? ¿Necesitas algún favor?

-¡Es correcto, Ranma-Kun! –dijo Nodoka. -¡Deseaba hacer mi sopa especial, pero veo, que ya no hay arroz oscuro! ¿Podrías ir a comprarme una bolsa, por favor?

-¡Seguro, mamá! –asintió Ranma. -¡Dame el dinero, e iré ya mismo!

-¡Aquí está el dinero, hijo! –respondió Nodoka, poniendo un billete, de 50 yens, en las manos de Ranma. -¿Por qué no le dices a Akane, que vaya contigo?

-¡Está bien, se lo diré! –exclamó Ranma, empezando a dirigirse al Dojo, donde Akane estaba entrenando. Sus hermanas mayores, Kasumi y Nabiki, la observaban.

-¡Hola, Ranma! –saludó Akane, parando en su entrenamiento. -¿Deseabas algo?

-¡Mi mamá me mandó a comprar, una bolsa de arroz oscuro, porque desea hacer su sopa especial, y me dijo que te invitara a ir! –quiso saber Ranma. -¿Vas conmigo?

-¡Mejor no, Ranma! –contestó Akane. -¡Si no te molesta, deseo entrenar un poco más!

-¡Muy bien, iré yo solo! –dijo Ranma, empezando a salir de ahí. -¡No tardaré mucho!

-¡Estoy muy contenta, desde que Ranma y Akane dejaron de pelear! –le confió Kasumi a Nabiki, al tiempo que le sonreía.

-¡Ya somos 2, Kasumi! –respondió Nabiki. -¡Es algo muy, pero muy bueno!

Mientras tanto, Happosai decidió poner en marcha la "Operación: ¡Eliminar a Ranma y Akane!" y avanzaba por las calles, a una velocidad tal, que nadie llegaba a verlo bien.

"_¡Ese chico, Ryoga, será el arma perfecta, para eliminar al malagradecido de Ranma!", _pensaba Happosai._ "¡Después, deberé buscar a una chica, para que elimine a Akane, ya que, para eso, no podré contar con Ryoga!" _

Mientras tanto, en el mercado...

-¿De verdad me lo prometes, Ryoga? –preguntó Akari, ansiosa. -¿Tratarás de no volver, a pelear más con Ranma, correcto?

-¡Correcto, Akari! –asintió Ryoga. -¡Pero que conste, lo hago sólo, por lo mucho que te quiero! ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Está bien, Ryoga! –aceptó Akari, sonriendo. -¡Eso ya está mucho, mucho mejor!

Un nuevo beso, entre Ryoga y Akari, puso punto final a ésta charla.

Justo entonces, Happosai llegaba al mercado, sitio donde, en segundos, localizó a Ryoga y a Akari. Se presentó ante ellos, todo sonriente.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó, sonriendo aviesamente. -¿Desean ayudar a un anciano, a divertirse un poco? ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dicen?

-¡Esto no es posible, es el malvado maestro Happosai! –exclamó Ryoga, poniéndose pálido. -¡Está vivo, y ha regresado de la Antártica!

-¿Qué dijiste, Ryoga? –preguntó Akari. -¿Quién es él?

-¡Akari, antes de que iniciáramos nuestro noviazgo, entre todos, vencimos al maestro Happosai, y lo enviamos a la Antártica! –explicó Ryoga. -¡Ahora, ha regresado, y sólo Dios sabe, que maldades irá a hacer en Nerima!

-¡Ryoga, debemos avisarle a Ranma y a los demás! –dijo Akari, empezando a jalar a Ryoga, con un único fin: alejarse de ese lugar. -¡Vamos ya, por favor!

-¡Ah, no, no harán eso, par de muchachos tontos! –contestó Happosai. -¡Los voy a detener! ¡¡¡¡¡HAPPO-BOMBAS!!!!!

Ryoga y Akari, alcanzados por las bombas de Happosai, cayeron al suelo cuan largos eran. Happosai, se les fue encima, y procedió a hipnotizarlos. Akari, fue la primera.

-¡Escucha, Akari! –empezó el malvado anciano. -¡Ahora, yo domino tu voluntad y, te guste o no te guste, vas a obedecerme! ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí, maestro Happosai! –asintió Akari, ya sin voluntad propia.

Acto seguido, Happosai hizo lo mismo con Ryoga.

-¡Muy bien, Ryoga! –inició diciendo. -¡Al igual que Akari, me vas a obedecer! ¿Está bien? ¡Respóndeme ya!

-¡Lo obedezco, maestro Happosai! –contestó Ryoga, neutralizado como Akari.

-¡Escuchen, chicos, vayan en 5 minutos al centro del parque! –ordenó Happosai. -¡Los veré allá, y no se tarden en llegar!

-¡Allá estaremos, amo! –contestaron Ryoga y Akari.

A los 5 minutos, en el centro del parque...

-¡Gracias por venir, chicos! –saludó Happosai. -¡Dime algo, Ryoga! ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría, en serio, poder llegar a hacer?

-¡Me gustaría, vencer a Ranma Saotome, amo! –explicó Ryoga. -¡No deseo hacerle daño, sólo deseo vencerlo una vez, para desquitarme de todas las veces, que él me ha vencido, en nuestras batallas! ¡Eso es todo!

-¿Y cuál es tu sueño, Akari? –preguntó el mañoso vejete. -¡Vamos, cuenta ya!

-¡Yo sólo deseo llegar a ser feliz, con mi amado, Ryoga! –afirmó Akari.

-¡Ustedes deben saber algo, chicos! –dijo Happosai, encendiendo su pipa. -¡Ryoga, Ranma Saotome, siempre que puede, hace burla de que nunca lo has vencido! ¡Akari, hay una chica que, por su parte, suele burlarse de que ella nunca quiso a Ryoga!

-¿Ranma, se burla de mí? –preguntó Ryoga, desencantado. -¡Yo creía que él, además de mi rival ocasional, también era mi mejor amigo!

-¿Quién es esa chica, eh? –quiso saber Akari, apretando puños y dientes, algo que ella, nunca acostumbraba hacer. -¡Le enseñaré, quien es Akari Unryuu!

"_¡Excelente, esto funciona mejor__, de lo que yo lo había planeado!"_, pensaba Happosai, fumando muy lentamente. _"¡Ya es hora, de encender la mecha, de la gran bomba!" _

-¡Ranma Saotome no es tu amigo, Ryoga, nunca lo ha sido, y nunca lo será, ya que es un tramposo, marrullero y doble cara! –espetó Happosai, lanzando su provocación final, la cual iba a hacer enojar a ambos chicos. -¡La chica que se jacta de haber rechazado a Ryoga, se llama Akane Tendo! ¡Debes acabar con ella, Akari! ¡Hazlo por Ryoga!

-¡Akane Tendo! –repitió Akari, al tiempo que golpeaba, reciamente, la palma de una mano, con un puño. -¡Es una chica muy mala, y la acabaré!

"_¡Magnífico, genial, supremo!", _se regodeaba Happosai._ "¡Este par, sólo espera mi señal, para entrar en acción! ¡Elegí bien, a mis armas humanas!"_

Entretanto, casi 20 años en el futuro....

-¿Qué es esto, mamá? –le preguntaba a su madre, una chica de 16 años, de ojos azules, y cabello corto, de color negro-azulado. -¿Es tuyo?

-¡Esto, Mashauri, es un espejo mágico griego! –contestó la madre de la chica. La madre, quien no era otra más que Akane, se parecía bastante a su hija, pero sus ojos no eran azules, eran cafés. -¡Y sí, es mío!

-¡¿Un espejo mágico griego?! –exclamó Mashauri, no dando crédito, a lo que escuchaba. -¿Para qué sirve, mamá? ¡Vamos, dime!

-¡No debería decírtelo, Mashauri, pero te lo diré! –contestó Akane. -¡Con este espejo, puedes viajar al pasado, al futuro, o a otras dimensiones!

Mashauri iba a contestar a esa afirmación, pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿El motivo? La llegada de alguien, muy especial para ella.

-¡Akane, Mashauri, ya vine! –gritó Ranma, abriendo la puerta, y entrando, cargado con una valija. Se notaba, a la legua, que llegaba de un viaje, de varios días.

-¡Papá! –gritó Mashauri, dando un brinco, y abrazando a Ranma. -¡Bienvenido!

-¡Hola, Ranma! –dijo Akane, acercándose, y dándole un beso en la boca a su esposo.

-¿Qué hacían? –quiso saber Ranma. -¿Hablaban de algo interesante?

-¡Le explicaba a Mashauri, como funcionaba esto! –contestó Akane, levantando el espejo mágico griego, y sonriendo amablemente.

-¡El viejo espejo mágico griego! –masculló Ranma. -¡Un artefacto muy útil!

Nadie pudo decir más. El timbre sonó. Akane se apresuró, a ir a ver quien era. Cuando abrió la puerta, sonrió. Quienes estaban ahí, eran el novio de Mashauri, Kenji Hibiki (El hijo menor de Ryoga y Ukyo, de 16 años), y las 2 mejores amigas de Mashauri, Jun Hibiki (La hermana mayor de Kenji, de 17 años) y Shansu (La hija de Moose y Shampoo, de 16 años). Ellos le sonrieron, a su vez, a ella.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Akane. -¡Pasen, Mashauri está en casa!

-¡Hola, tía Akane! –contestaron Kenji, Jun y Shansu, entrando, y abrazando a Akane.

Tras saludar a Mashauri y a Ranma, Kenji, Jun y Shansu, invitaron a Mashauri a ir al parque con ellos 3, aprovechando que la tarde, estaba fresca y bonita. Mashauri aceptó.

Un rato después, el cuarteto de amigos iba rumbo al parque...

-¿Qué hacías con tus padres, ahora que llegamos, Mashauri? –quiso saber Kenji.

-¡Mi mamá me explicaba, Kenji, como funciona un espejo griego que hay en casa, el cual, aunque no me lo crean, es mágico! –contestó Mashauri, sonriendo.

-¿Un espejo mágico? –preguntó Shansu. -¿Para qué sirve?

-¡No seas tan preguntona, Shansu! –apostrofó Jun, de mal modo.

-¡Tranquila, Jun, no hay problema! –intervino Mashauri, en plan conciliador. -¡Con ese espejo, se puede viajar al pasado, al futuro, o a otras dimensiones! ¡Es increíble!

Tres pares de ojos volvieron a ver, con incredulidad, a la joven Saotome. ¡Viajes en el tiempo! ¡Aquello parecía ciencia-ficción, o algo por el estilo!

Tras hacer algunos comentarios, respecto al mencionado espejo, los 4 amigos llegaron al parque, donde se dispusieron a pasar una bonita tarde. Luego hablarían más de eso...

De vuelta en el presente...

Manekko Kenchan (Ken, "El Camaleón") tras haberse escapado de Ryoga, se había ido a beber un refresco. En cierto momento, observó a Ryoga y a Akari, cuando eran atacados e hipnotizados por Happosai. Cuando ellos se dirigieron al parque, Ken iba tras de ellos, usando la apariencia de "P-Chan", o sea, de Ryoga, cuando se convierte en cerdo negro. Con gran sigilo, llegó muy cerca de donde Ryoga y Akari, conversaban con Happosai, y aguzó los oídos. El chico transformista, para ser sincero, no esperaba nada bueno de aquella reunión. Aquello, le olía a problemas en el aire.

En otro punto de Nerima, Taro Pansuto ("Pantimedias Taro") seguía buscando a Happosai, sin lograr hallarlo. Eso, lo estaba empezando a molestar.

-¡El maestro Happosai, no se me escapará! –murmuraba Taro. -¡Lo hallaré, lo juro! ¡Así deba voltear al revés toda Nerima, lo hallaré, y lo llevaré, conmigo, a China!

Entretanto, Ranma iba saliendo de una tienda, en la cual acababa de comprar, el arroz oscuro que su madre, Nodoka, le pidió que le comprara. Iba muy contento.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Ranma, jugueteando con la bolsa. -¡Hoy, cenaré una sopa muy rica! ¡Pocas cosas me encantan tanto, como la sopa de arroz oscuro, que hace mi mamá!

De vuelta en el parque, Ken, "El Camaleón", escuchaba como Happosai azuzaba a Ryoga y Akari, para que buscaran y hallaran a Ranma y Akane, y acabaran con ellos. Al chico transformista, en serio, no le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando.

"_¡Esto no me gusta nada!", _pensaba Ken._ "¡Sólo una cosa está clara, y es que, cuando Ryoga y Akari salgan de este parque, deberé seguir a Akari! ¡Ryoga irá por Ranma, pero Ranma puede enfrentarlo, lo cual no creo que Akane pueda hacer, ante una Akari hipnotizada, y programada para liquidarla! ¡Estoy decidido, defenderé a Akane!"_

-¡Muy bien, chicos, ya ha llegado la hora! –anunció Happosai. -¡Vayan, y eliminen a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, los enemigos de la ciudad de Nerima! ¡Liberen a nuestra amada ciudad, de ese par de malignos elementos nocivos!

-¡Eliminar, a los enemigos de la ciudad! –empezó Ryoga.

-¡Liberar a Nerima, de elementos nocivos! –secundó Akari.

-¡Obedecemos, a nuestro amo! –finalizaron ambos, al unísono.

-¡Muy bien, Ryoga y Akari! –aplaudió Happosai, muerto de risa. -¡Vayan! ¡La liberación de Nerima, ya ha comenzado!

Todo eso fue visto, y escuchado, por Ken, quien, desde su escondrijo, no sabía que hacer. A decir verdad, su cabeza, era un hervidero de actividad mental. Se sentía más perdido, que una hoja, en un remolino de viento. No sabía, en serio, que debía hacer, al menos, no en ese momento. Se sentía ansioso, y confundido.

-¡Muy bien, ya ha empezado la batalla! –se decía Ken. -¡Ahora, tengo una duda, la cual no puedo contestarme yo mismo! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Voy a prevenir a Ranma y Akane, o trato de detener, yo solo, a Ryoga y Akari? ¡Por todos los Cielos! ¿Por qué no puedo decidir, en serio, que es lo que debo hacer?

Adoptando nuevamente la apariencia de "P-Chan", Ken empezó a seguir a Ryoga y Akari, quienes se encaminaban, con celeridad, a la salida del parque. Mientras los seguía, continuaba pensando, sobre sus posibles acciones.

"_¡Muy bien, el tiempo corre, y es el enemigo a vencer! ¡Una vez que Ryoga y Akari salgan del parque, seguiré a Akari! ¡Debo detenerlos! ¡Nadie podrá decir que Manekko Kenchan, mejor conocido como Ken, "El Camaleón", es un cobarde! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Probaré que yo, también, puedo ayudar a defender a Nerima!"_

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, Ryoga y Akari se acercaban, más y más, a la salida del parque. Una nueva batalla, iba a sacudir a Nerima, y su inicio, ya se estaba desencadenando. Esto prometía ser algo grandioso, aún mejor que la batalla con la hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh.El tiempo seguía su inexorable marcha...

**Nota: Ahora sí, "¡Pánico en Nerima!" ya es una realidad. ¿Qué irá a pasar, una vez que Ryoga y Akari abandonen el parque? ¿Hallarán a Ranma y Akane, y los atacarán? ¿Y qué hará Ken, "El Camaleón", al respecto? ¿Tratará de detener, él solo, a Ryoga y Akari, o irá a prevenir a Ranma y Akane, permitiendo que ellos estén preparados, para la inminente batalla? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "¡Pánico en Nerima!" continúe, en el Primer Golpe, titulado "¡Despliegue de poder!"**


	2. ¡Pánico en Nerima!: Primer Golpe

"**Ranma ½": "¡Pánico en Nerima!"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki, Kenji Hibiki (Propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdoba "Lita Kino", autora de la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro"), así como Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko (Propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo"). **

**Primer Golpe: "¡Despliegue de poder!"**

En la ciudad de Nerima, las cosas iban a pasar, de "normales" a "anormales", en cuestión de microsegundos. En cierto punto de la ciudad, Taro Pansuto, el chico chino, mejor conocido como "Pantimedias Taro", buscaba al maestro Happosai, sin lograr hallarlo. Esto, a decir verdad, lo tenía más que molesto. Lo tenía lívido, de la furia.

-¡Viejo más condenado, ese maestro Happosai! –mascullaba Taro, ahogado por la decepción que lo embargaba. -¡Aunque deba volver al revés, la mitad de ésta dichosa ciudad, lo hallaré, lo atraparé, y lo llevaré conmigo a China! ¡Dado que él es mi padrino, es su obligación quitarme, en serio, este horrible sobrenombre de "Pantimedias Taro"! ¡Y vaya que odio, detesto y aborrezco este sobrenombre!

Esto no era todo. Mientras Taro buscaba en el centro de Nerima, algo más pasaba en el parque. En ese sitio, Manekko Kenchan, el chico cambia-formas, mejor conocido como Ken, "El Camaleón", observaba a Ryoga y Akari, cuando, hipnotizados y mandados por el maestro Happosai, salían del parque, como si fueran robots, programados, con un único objetivo: buscar, hallar y liquidar a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo.

-¡Ryoga y Akari, finalmente, han salido del parque! –dijo Ken, viendo como, en efecto, abandonaban el enorme parque. -¡Debo seguir a Akari, ya que Akane Tendo, en serio, puede necesitar algo de ayuda!

Pasando del dicho al hecho, Ken empezó a seguir a Akari. ¿El motivo? Ryoga, era un hecho, iba a ir a por Ranma, el cual era un duelo equilibrado. Sin embargo, Ken sabía que debía ir tras Akari, ya que, si bien Akari es una chica amable y dulce, bajo el influjo de Happosai, podría ser peor que un misil teledirigido. Y él, debería evitar, a toda costa, que ese "misil" alcanzara su objetivo: Akane Tendo. Lentamente, siguió a Akari.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante chino "Nekohanten"...

-¡AGH! –exclamó, de repente, Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo.

-¡Bisabuela! ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Shampoo, corriendo a su lado.

-¿Está todo bien? –quiso saber Moose, secundando a Shampoo.

-¡No, chicos, no todo está bien! –contestó Cologne, poniéndose pálida.

-¡Deberías contarnos que pasa, por si podemos hacer algo! –sugirió Shampoo.

-¡Buena idea, Shampoo! –asintió Moose. -¡Adelante, cuéntenos!

-¡Está bien, chicos! –asintió Cologne. -¡Ustedes ganan, les contaré todo!

Mientras Shampoo y Moose ponían atención, para escuchar lo que Cologne debía contarles, Ryoga avanzaba por las calles del centro de Nerima, buscando a Ranma, quien, en ese instante, iba rumbo al Dojo Tendo, llevando la bolsa de arroz oscuro, que Nodoka le pidió que comprara. Ranma caminaba despreocupado, y muy tranquilo.

"_¡Espero que la sopa que mamá prepare, con este arroz oscuro, quede tan buena como siempre!"_, pensaba Ranma, mientras veía el ir y venir de la gente, con aire ausente.

Nada de lo bueno es eterno, y Ranma lo supo en ese instante. De repente, él y Ryoga quedaron frente a frente. Al ver a Ryoga, y lo fijos que se veían sus ojos, Ranma presintió algo: iba a haber problemas, y unos muy serios.

-¡Ahora, no te me vas a escapar, "Camaleón", pedazo de tramposo! –gritó Ryoga, furioso. -¡Vas a aprender, a no hacer enojar a Ryoga Hibiki!

"_¡¿"Camaleón?!"_, pensó Ranma, asombrado. _"¿Acaso se referirá al chico cambia-formas, Manekko Kenchan, mejor conocido como Ken, "El Camaleón"?"_

-¡Oye, "P-Chan", no soy Ken, "El Camaleón"! –dijo Ranma, muerto de la risa, ya que creía, que Ryoga estaba bromeando. -¡Soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome!

-¡No me llamarás "P-Chan" otra vez, Ranma! –exclamó Ryoga. -¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!!!!!

"_¡Rayos, esto no parece bueno!"_, pensó Ranma, poniéndose en guardia, ante el inminente ataque de Ryoga. _"¡No deseo hacerlo, pero deberé pelear con Ryoga!"_

Mientras tanto, casi 20 años en el futuro...

-¿Saben algo? –preguntaba Mashauri, la hija de Ranma y Akane, a sus amigos. -¡Sería genial, en serio, poder usar el espejo griego de mis papás, y viajar a otra época!

-¿Qué podríamos ganar con eso, Mashauri? –quiso saber Kenji, el hijo menor de Ryoga y Ukyo, y novio de Mashauri. -¡Vamos, explica eso!

-¡Es muy fácil saberlo, Kenji, cariño! –respondió Mashauri, sonriéndole a su novio, al tiempo que le guiñaba, pícaramente, un ojo. -¡Podríamos ver como vivían nuestros padres, antes de casarse, y antes de que naciéramos!

-¡Esa idea, me gusta! –asintió Jun, la hermana mayor de Kenji. -¡Quizás, les podríamos decir, a tío Moose y a tía Shampoo, que eduquen mejor a Shansu, para que no sea tan payasa y habladora, como suele ser! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¡A mí, me gustaría viajar, no al pasado, sino al futuro, para ver si, algún día, le llegaré a dar su merecido a Jun! –masculló Shansu, la hija de Moose y Shampoo, enojada de verdad. -¡La cerdita, en serio, se está pasando de la raya, con mi escasa paciencia!

-¡No me llames "cerdita", remedo de gata roñosa, cruzada con pato cegatón! –atacó Jun, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Nadie insulta a Jun Hibiki, y queda impune!

-¿Quieres pelear, Jun? –retó Shansu, apretando, igual, dientes y puños.

-¡Ven a mí, Shansu, y veremos quien gana! –propuso Jun, sonriendo.

-¡Ahí te voy, Jun! –contestó Shansu, sacando sus bastones de animadora.

-¡¡¡¡¡ALTO, USTEDES DOS!!!!! –gritó Mashauri, ya molesta.

-¡Mashauri! –exclamaron Jun y Shansu, frenando en seco, al unísono.

-¡Somos amigas, muchachas, y no debemos pelear entre nosotras! –declaró Mashauri, con la voz quebrada. -¡Espero que, si usamos ese espejo, lo usemos todos juntos!

-¡Mashauri tiene razón, Shansu! –afirmó Jun. -¡No debemos pelear entre nosotras!

-¡Es verdad! –asintió Shansu. -¡Las amigas, no pelean por tonterías! ¡Dejemos esto!

Jun, sonriendo, le tendió la mano a Shansu. La chica animadora, sonriendo, aceptó la mano que su amiga le tendía. Un abrazo, cerró la reconciliación.

-¡Bien hecho, chicas! –dijo Kenji. -¡Ahora, veremos que pasará con ese espejo! ¡Veremos si tío Ranma y tía Akane, se lo prestan a Mashauri!

De vuelta en el presente, Akane entrenaba en el Dojo Tendo. Kasumi y Nabiki, sus hermanas mayores, la veían entrenar. De repente, en medio de un ataque, Akane se detuvo, denotando un muy notorio rictus, en su rostro. Kasumi y Nabiki, se acercaron.

-¿Te pasa algo, Akane? – preguntó Kasumi. -¡Te pusiste pálida!

-¡Debes tener hambre, Akane! –intervino Nabiki. -¿O acaso me equivoco?

-¡Acertaste, Nabiki! –contestó Akane. -¡Te has equivocado!

-¿En qué me equivoqué? –quiso saber Nabiki.

-¡En si tenía hambre! –respondió Akane. -¡Si me detuve, fue porque presentí peligro, y no sé que será, pero sé que es algo grande! ¡Y vendrá hacia nosotros, muy pronto!

Kasumi y Nabiki se miraron. Aquel pronóstico, no les gustaba para nada...

En otro punto de la ciudad, Taro Pansuto ("Pantimedias Taro") decidía hacer un "impasse", en su búsqueda del maestro Happosai. Al ver una heladería, decidió entrar, a comer algo de helado. A decir verdad, con tanta búsqueda, ya le había dado hambre.

No todo era 100% tranquilidad, en Nerima. En otra calle del centro, Ranma y Ryoga seguían con su pelea, la cual se dirigía a un sitio, el cual Ranma trataba de evitar.

-¡No, ahí no! –masculló Ranma. -¡A cualquier sitio está bien, pero no al Instituto San Hebere! ¡¡¡¡¡PARA YA, RYOGA!!!!!

-¿Qué te pasa, Ranma Saotome? –preguntó Ryoga, sonriendo perversamente. -¿No tendrás miedo de entrar, a un colegio de sólo chicas?

"_¡No podremos evitarlo! ¡Vamos a entrar!"_, pensó Ranma, tragando grueso.

La predicción de Ranma, se cumplió. En segundos, él y Ryoga, dándose de puñetazos, se metieron en el gimnasio del Instituto San Hebere, el cual se hallaba repleto de chicas, las cuales entrenaban. La conmoción, fue inmediata.

-¡¡¡¡¡FUERA, ATREVIDOS!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡LARGO, IRRESPETUOSOS!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡PAREN YA, NO PELEEN AQUÍ!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡RESPETEN YA, A NUESTRO COLEGIO!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡HOMBRES, Y DEL INSTITUTO FURINKAN, TENÍAN QUE SER!!!!!

Justo en ese momento, Ranma y Ryoga volvieron a ver, sólo para verse rodeados de cerca de 150 chicas, furiosas y con armas de gimnasia en las manos, listas para caerles encima a golpes. Con lentitud, las chicas empezaron a avanzar, hacia ellos.

-¡Esperen, chicas, no hagan una locura! –solicitó Ryoga, ya asustado.

-¡Olvida eso, Ryoga! –espetó Ranma. -¡Salgamos, de este condenado lugar!

Tras decir esto, Ranma se lanzó contra un grupo de chicas, olvidando su ya conocido rechazo, a pelear con chicas. Ryoga, observándolo, y concluyendo que Ranma ya se había vuelto loco, pasó a secundarlo; también él empezó a abrirse paso, por en medio del agresivo contingente femenino.

-¡Regresa acá, Ranma Saotome, grandísimo tramposo! –demandó Ryoga, sacudiéndose de encima, a varias chicas. -¡Aún debo acabar, con tu miserable vida!

"_¡Esto parece una pesadilla!"_, pensó Ranma, derribando a varias chicas. _"¡No sólo debo pelear con el necio de Ryoga, sino que, además, debo enfrentar a éstas locas! ¡Vaya que me alegra, que Kodachi no esté aquí, hoy!"_

Obedeciendo al llamado, de las 150 chicas del gimnasio, más y más alumnas llegaron en tropel, causando que la batalla, aumentara de tono y de intensidad. Más que batalla, fue una guerra total, ya que, en tan sólo una hora, el gimnasio acabó bastante dañado, pero no fue el único punto afectado: los vestidores, el invernadero, y parte de los baños del primer piso, también corrieron la misma suerte. Al final de la batalla, cerca de 300 alumnas acabaron muy golpeadas, y algunas hasta con huesos rotos, más que nada en brazos y tobillos, mientras que otras, acabaron noqueadas.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente! –masculló Ranma, pegando un salto hacia un árbol, mirando hacia todos lados, y viendo cientos de alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, tapizando, noqueadas, los jardines del colegio femenino. -¡Yo, me largo de aquí!

-¡Vuelve acá, Ranma! –rugió Ryoga. -¡No he terminado contigo!

Ryoga, dando un salto hacia el árbol, empezó a perseguir a Ranma, avanzando a saltos, por los tejados de Nerima. Las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, viendo los numerosos daños, empezaron a hacer comentarios.

-¡Miren nuestro colegio!

-¡Esos chicos del Instituto Furinkan, ni de broma respetan la propiedad ajena!

-¡Chicas, empiecen a recoger escombros!

-¡No nos conviene que la loca de la Capitana Kodachi, con lo enojona que es, llegue de repente, y vea este tiradero!

-¡Decidido, hay que limpiar!

Las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere empezaron a recoger escombros, y a arreglar los daños. Esa, a no dudarlo, sería una faena larga y dura.

Sin embargo, si bien esa era la escena en el Instituto San Hebere, la escena, en el mercado, era muy diferente. Después de abandonar el Instituto San Hebere, Ranma y Ryoga llegaron al mercado, y siguieron su infernal batalla ahí. Cerca de 3 calles del mercado, a no dudarlo, necesitarían una buena cantidad de reparaciones. La gente que observó la batalla, pensaba que, en serio, aquel par de chicos debían estar algo chiflados, para andar dándose de golpes de esa manera.

Mientras tanto, en la heladería, Taro terminaba de comerse una segunda orden de helado, cuando observó entrar a una persona que conocía, una chica de ojos cafés, y cabello del mismo color, que vestía como toda una joven dama. La chica, lógicamente, no era otra más que Akari, la prometida de Ryoga. Taro decidió hablarle.

-¡Esa chica es Akari Unryuu, la prometida de Ryoga! –se dijo Taro. -¡Iré a preguntarle, que si no ha visto al maestro Happosai!

Dejando a un lado su copa, en la cual ya no quedaba nada de helado, Taro se puso de pie, y avanzó hacia Akari, llegando con ésta, cuando estaba en la caja, ordenando lo que pensaba consumir. Con mucho tacto, la llamó, tocándola en un hombro.

-¡Hola, Akari! –saludó Taro, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. -¡Me preguntaba, si no has visto al viejo infeliz, del maestro Happosai! ¿Lo has visto?

Lo que siguió a continuación, sorprendió a todos, no sólo a Taro. Akari, girando sobre ella misma, le propinó un señor puñetazo, en el estómago. Tras eso, le pegó una tremenda patada, sacándole el aire. Sin embargo, esa faena, aún, no se había acabado.

Akari, para rematar lo que había estado haciendo, se llegó a Taro, cuando este estaba caído y sosteniéndose el adolorido abdomen y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo levantó en vilo y, tras girar sobre ella misma, lo lanzó por la ventana, justo como hacen, en los bares, los fortachones que suelen "calmar" a los revoltosos.

Taro, tras pensar que estaba metido en una pesadilla, se desmayó, quedando más frío, que un pastel de carbón. Estaría un buen rato, en el Reino de los Sueños.

En el futuro, Mashauri iba de regreso a su casa, junto con Kenji, Jun y Shansu. Por la mente de la joven Saotome, pasaban varias ideas de que hacer, cuando supieran usar el espejo mágico griego. De repente, Shansu se puso pálida como un muerto.

-¡¡¡¡¡AGH!!!!! –rugió Shansu, llevándose las manos a las sienes.

-¿Qué te pasa, Shansu? –preguntó Mashauri, acercándose a su amiga.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO ES POSIBLE!!!!! –gritó Shansu, más pálida aún.

-¡Creo que Shansu, está enferma! –terció Jun, algo inquieta.

-¡Vamos a llevarla, con el Dr. Tofú! –sugirió Kenji, decidido.

-¡No estoy enferma, Kenji! –contestó Shansu, de forma cortante.

-¿Estás segura, Shansu? –quiso saber Mashauri. -¡Estás muy pálida!

Shansu no respondió a la pregunta de Mashauri. Con prestancia de mago, sacó algo de su bolsillo. Mashauri, Jun y Kenji reconocieron el objeto: las Cartas del Tarot.

Con igual prestancia, Shansu empezó a barajar sus Cartas del Tarot. Luego, las dispuso en un claro del parque, mientras murmuraba repetidamente "¡Esto no me gusta nada!"

-¡¡¡¡¡EL MAL SE DESARROLLA EN EL PASADO, Y DEBE SER DETENIDO, ANTES DE QUE ACABE CON TODO!!!!! –gritó Shansu, ya fuera de sí.

Eso fue todo. Shansu, tras gritar eso, cayó desmayada. Mashauri y Jun se acercaron a atenderla, mientras que Kenji recogía todas sus Cartas del Tarot, sin dejar ni una. Sin embargo, Shansu estaba totalmente desmayada, y no respondía a ninguna llamada.

-¡Tengo una idea, Mashauri y Jun! –dijo Kenji, acabando de guardar las Cartas del Tarot de Shansu. -¡Hay que llevar a Shansu a su casa, para que descanse!

Sin decir nada, Mashauri y Jun asintieron a lo dicho por Kenji. Con prestancia, llevaron a Shansu, a su casa. Huelga decir que Shampoo, casi se desmaya, al ver a su hija en semejante estado. De hecho, Shampoo se puso pálida, del susto.

-¿Qué pasar a Shansu? -preguntó Shampoo. -¿Alguien golpearla?

-¡No, tía Shampoo! –contestó Jun. –¡Nadie golpeó a Shansu, sólo se desmayó!

-¡Lleven Shansu, a habitación! –ordenó Shampoo. -¡Debe descansar!

-¡Ya escuchaste, Jun! –afirmó Mashauri. -¡Llevémosla, a su habitación!

Con rapidez de rayos, Mashauri y Jun llevaron a Shansu a su habitación, sitio donde, tras algunos minutos, la joven de origen chino volvió en sí. Kenji y Shampoo llegaron en segundos, tras ser llamados por Mashauri, después de que Shansu, recuperara el sentido. Shampoo abrazó a su hija, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Shampoo feliz, Shansu está bien! –murmuraba la amazona china.

-¡Ya basta, mamá, deja de actuar raro! –demandó Shansu, zafándose del abrazo.

-¡Nos asustaste, Shansu! –dijo Jun, sonriendo. -¿Por qué te desmayaste?

-¿Estuve desmayada? –preguntó Shansu. -¿Qué me pasó?

"_¡Shansu no recuerda lo que le pasó, y eso, en serio, no es nada bueno!"_, pensaba Mashauri, mientras escuchaba a su amiga. _"¡Algo malo va a pasar, lo presiento!"_

Los hermanos Hibiki, Jun y Kenji, no podía creer lo que escuchaban. Al igual que Mashauri, al escuchar eso, no presentían nada bueno.

De vuelta en el presente, Ranma y Ryoga seguían con su batalla, la cual seguía, en el centro de la ciudad. Sin embargo, algo se estaba gestando, en el Instituto San Hebere. Aprovechando la ausencia de Kodachi, una de sus compañeras en el Grupo Élite, Eriko Thompson, la chica hija de padres británicos, organizaba un grupo, para buscar a Ranma y Ryoga, y hacerlos pagar por los daños causados.

-¡¡¡¡¡COMPAÑERAS, NUESTRO COLEGIO, EL INSTITUTO SAN HEBERE, FUE OBJETO DEL VANDALISMO DE UN PAR DE SALVAJES!!!!! –empezó diciendo, por el sistema de altavoces. -¡¡¡¡¡ESOS SALVAJES YA ESTÁN IDENTIFICADOS, SON RANMA SAOTOME, Y RYOGA HIBIKI, ALUMNOS DEL INSTITUTO FURINKAN!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS, Y HAGAMOS QUE PAGUEN POR SU OSADÍA!!!!!

Un nutrido grupo de alumnas, vitoreó la propuesta. En eso, llegaron con Eriko las otras 3 integrantes del Grupo Élite, Junko Toyotomi, Michi Uchiyama y Sachiko Ukiyo.

-¡Espera, Eriko! –empezó Junko. -¿Ranma Saotome no es el chico, que le gusta a la capitana Kodachi? ¿No deberíamos preguntarle, a ella, que debemos hacer?

-¡Coincido con Junko! –intervino Michi. -¡Ella eliminará, a quien lo lastime!

-¡Vamos a preguntarle! –terció Sachiko. -¡Será lo mejor!

-¡Las tres, son unas cobardes! –contestó Eriko de mal modo, perdiendo la famosa "flema británica", heredada de su padre. -¡Son indignas de pertenecer, en serio, al Grupo Élite de Combate Gimnástico, del prestigioso Instituto San Hebere! ¡Si la Capitana Kodachi estuviera aquí, ya las hubiera expulsado del grupo!

-¡Por favor, Eriko! –protestó Junko, algo asustada. -¡No es para tanto!

-¡Creo que estás exagerando, amiga! –intervino Michi, también asustada. -¡No es gran cosa, sólo fueron algunos daños menores!

-¡Michi dice bien! –terció Sachiko, tras tragar grueso. -¡Ya verás, con algunas reparaciones, el colegio quedará como nuevo!

-¡Las reparaciones son lo menos importante! –estalló Eriko. -¡Ranma Saotome, y su amigo, Ryoga Hibiki, deben pagar, a cualquier costo, por los daños que causaron aquí, con su estúpida batalla! ¡La enfermería está atestada de alumnas noqueadas, y con huesos rotos! ¡Se dice que pasan de 75, las chicas que están siendo atendidas!

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer, Eriko? –quiso saber Junko, con la resignación propia de quien pierde una batalla. -¿Vas a ir a pelearte, sola, contra ese par de locos?

-¡Yo pelearía con Ranma-Kun, siempre y cuando salgamos juntos después de la batalla, y me pida ser su novia! –exclamó Michi, con aire soñador.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él, Michi? –preguntó Sachiko, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Ranma es un buen amigo, pero él tiene a Akane Tendo, lo sabes bien!

-¡Aunque Ranma Saotome sea un chico muy bien parecido, amigas mías, hay que darle un muy merecido escarmiento, para que aprenda a ser más cuidadoso, con las cosas ajenas! –dijo Eriko. -¡He formado un grupo, con 250 chicas que no se involucraron en la batalla, para ir a enfrentarlo a él, y a su tonto amigo, Ryoga Hibiki!

Apenas Eriko dijo esto, cerca de 250 alumnas, todas vestidas con el famoso leotardo celeste, característico del Instituto San Hebere, salieron de todas partes, y se formaron, rodeando al grupo integrado por Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko.

-¡Dejemos a Ryoga, fuera de esto! –propuso Junko, tras darle una rápida mirada a aquel mini-ejército. -¡Akari Unryuu, su prometida, es amiga mía, y no me atrevo a atacarlo!

-¡Me desagrada, la idea de pelear, con Ranma! –protestó Michi. -¡Ayer, casualmente, soñé que, finalmente, nos hacíamos novios!

-¡Suena fea la idea de Eriko, pero creo que ese par, en serio, deben aprender a no andar, dándose de guantazos, en plena calle! –murmuró Sachiko. -¡Hay que darles una lección!

-¿Están conmigo, entonces, chicas? –preguntó Eriko. -¡Prometo no excederme!

Tras hablar en voz baja, entre ellas, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, como si las 3 fueran una sola chica, se pusieron a la orden de Eriko. Al ver la fidelidad de sus amigas, Eriko sintió hasta ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó. No iba, ni de broma, a parecer débil.

-¡Gracias, chicas, por apoyarme! –dijo Eriko, arrastrando las palabras. -¡Prepárense!

-¡Sí! –dijeron, al unísono, Junko, Michi, Sachiko, y las alumnas convocadas por Eriko.

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos, el Instituto San Hebere fue un hervidero de actividad. Las chicas de Eriko, dedicaron, en cuerpo y alma, ese tiempo, a alistar bolos, cintas, aros, y demás artilugios que solían usar, en sus combates de gimnasia rítmica.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y Ryoga seguían con su batalla, ahora en las cercanías del sector comercial de la ciudad. Ranma estaba sorprendido, de lo mucho que había durado la batalla, ya que no era normal, que él y Ryoga pelearan por tanto rato.

"_¡Algo no está bien aquí!"_, pensaba Ranma, mientras esquivaba una andanada de golpes de Ryoga. _"¡Es un hecho, Ryoga y yo nos hemos dado como perros por casi 2 horas, y él no es de la costumbre de pelear tanto rato! ¡Debo detenerlo pronto o, en serio, podría llegar hasta a matarme!"_

-¿Temes perder, Ranma Saotome? –se burló Ryoga, como si leyera los pensamientos de Ranma. -¡Eso te va a pasar hoy, y no perderás sólo ésta batalla, sino que, también, vas a perder tu vida! ¡En ésta ocasión, no me vas a vencer!

-¡No me vas a vencer, Ryoga! –anunció Ranma. -¡De un modo u otro, te venceré!

-¡Sólo imagina, cuando esté por acabarte! –dijo Ryoga, sonriendo perversamente. -¡La ciudad de Nerima, en serio, estará mejor sin tu presencia!

"_¡Ryoga es como un robot, prácticamente, no siente mis golpes!"_, pensó Ranma, asustado. _"¡Debo vencerlo a como sea o, en serio, él me matará!"_

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto San Hebere, algo pasaba...

-¿Listas, chicas? –preguntó Eriko. -¡Vamos por ellos, no escaparán!

Saliendo de su colegio, las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere se dividieron en 3 grupos, y se fueron a recorrer las calles de Nerima, buscando a Ranma y a Ryoga. No debieron buscar mucho, ya que sólo debieron seguir el rastro, de destrucción y escombros, dejado por el par de feroces peleadores. Al rato, los localizaron, en una calle del Sector Norte.

Siguiendo una orden de Eriko, las chicas avanzaron por 3 puntos diferentes, rodeando a Ranma y a Ryoga, y cortándoles toda posible vía de escape. Ellos estaban tan ensimismados en su pelea, que no se enteraron de nada, hasta que escucharon un griterío, el cual iba aumentando, y se acercaba a ellos.

Ranma y Ryoga conocían bien ese griterío, y se pusieron nerviosos al escucharlo.

-¡No puede ser! –masculló Ryoga, apretando los dientes y los puños.

-¡Me temo que sí es, Ryoga! –gruñó Ranma, secundando a su amigo y rival.

En cosa de segundos, las 250 chicas los rodearon. Eriko tomó la palabra.

-¡Hola de nuevo, Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki! –saludó Eriko, mientras sonreía torcidamente. -¡Lo crean o no, venimos a cobrar una vieja deuda!

-¡Entendemos que estén molestas con nosotros, chicas! –empezó Ryoga. -¡Creo que nos excedimos, un poco, en nuestra batalla!

-¡Fue más que un poco, Ryoga! –intervino Ranma, preocupado de ver tanta chica rodeándolos. Una vez más, maldijo su eterno rechazo a pelear con chicas.

-¡Cállense! –demandó Eriko, de mal modo. -¡No nos importa, si fue mucho o poco, nos la van a pagar, y con intereses!

Junko, Michi, Sachiko, y todas las demás chicas, asintieron a lo dicho por Eriko.

-¡Además, ésta vez, no se nos van a escapar, par de malcriados! –exclamó Junko.

-¡Ustedes son sólo 2, y nosotras somos 250, y los acabaremos! –secundó Michi.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Ryoga, ya preocupado.

-¡Significa que, a cada uno, nos toca enfrentar a 125 de éstas locas, "P-Chan"! –dijo Ranma, olvidando su rechazo, y atacando al grupo de chicas que estaba más cerca de él.

-¡¡¡¡¡VAYAN POR ELLOS, CHICAS, QUE NO ESCAPEN!!!!! –ordenó la, normalmente, muy calmada Sachiko. Eriko sonrió al escuchar a su amiga.

Ryoga, olvidando que Ranma acababa de llamarlo "P-Chan", secundó a Ranma, y empezó a enfrentar a las chicas. Ahora, la batalla tomaba otro cariz.

Una nueva batalla empezó a sacudir las calles de la ciudad de Nerima y, una vez más, lo extraño, lo poco común, y lo inusual, la ganaban la batalla a la lógica, ya que Nerima, en serio, es una ciudad donde, al parecer, la normalidad no suele vivir por períodos largos. Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, Akari, tras pasar cerca de media hora dándole de patadas y puñetazos, con gran saña, al aún noqueado "Pantimedias Taro", tomaba rumbo al Dojo Tendo. Ken "El Camaleón" la seguía de cerca, esperando el momento oportuno, para actuar, e intentar detenerla. Faltaba poco, en serio, para iniciar otra gran batalla. Las cosas, al parecer, iban a seguir embrollándose en Nerima.

**Nota: La situación, poco a poco, empieza a subir de tono y de intensidad. ¿Podrán Ranma y Ryoga vencer a las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, o ellas, por medio de la incontrastable fuerza de los números, los vencerán? ¿Podrá Ken "El Camaleón" detener a Akari, o logrará ésta llegar al Dojo Tendo, y acabar con la desprotegida Akane? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "¡Pánico en Nerima!" continúe, en el Segundo Golpe, titulado "¡La hora de la verdad!"**


	3. ¡Pánico en Nerima!: Segundo Golpe

"**Ranma ½": "¡Pánico en Nerima!"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki, Kenji Hibiki (Propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdoba "Lita Kino", autora de la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro"), así como Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko (Propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo"). **

**Segundo Golpe: "¡La hora de la verdad!"**

La situación, en la ciudad de Nerima, no pintaba bien: Ranma Saotome, como quien no quiere la cosa, estaba, una vez más, peleando contra Ryoga Hibiki, algo que había dejado de pasar, desde que Ryoga inició su noviazgo con Akari Unryuu, la chica criadora de cerdos de combate; por su parte, Akari se dirigía al Dojo Tendo, con la única idea en la cabeza de liquidar, a como fuera posible, a Akane Tendo, la prometida de Ranma, ya que tanto ella, como Ryoga, habían sido hipnotizados por el maestro Happosai; por otro lado, un viejo rival de Ranma y Ryoga, que acababa de regresar a Nerima, Manekko Kenchan, mejor conocido como Ken "El Camaleón", seguía a Akari, con la misión de detenerla, antes de que causara una desgracia; finalmente, casi 20 años en el futuro, Mashauri Saotome (La hija de Ranma y Akane), conocía sobre el espejo griego, y deseaba usarlo. Varios eventos, apuntando a un punto: una batalla épica.

-¡Enfrentarme a éstas chicas, ya me está cansando, Ryoga! –dijo Ranma, mientras esquivaba a 4 alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, que buscaban venganza por los daños causados a su colegio.

-¡Opino igual, Ranma! –asintió Ryoga. -¡Vaya que son latosas!

-¡Ustedes, par de brutos sin cerebro, van a aprender a respetarnos! –exclamó Eriko, dándole con sus bolos, a Ranma, una seguidilla de golpes.

-¡No pueden ir por ahí, dándose de golpes sin fijarse! –secundó Junko, lanzando un par de patadas voladoras, contra Ryoga. -¡Ya nos tienen hartas, con sus majaderías!

-¡Además, deben recordar que Nerima es NUESTRA ciudad, de nosotras, las alumnas del prestigioso Instituto San Hebere, y ustedes no mandan aquí! –terció Michi, lanzando varios puñetazos contra Ryoga, quien, a como podía, se defendía de tanto ataque.

-¡Van a aprender a portarse bien, así debamos dejarlos inválidos! –remató Sachiko, atando a Ranma con su cinta de gimnasia, y azotándolo contra un poste de luz.

-¡Ya me cansé! –rugió Ranma, poniéndose de pie. -¡Ryoga, usaré contra ellas mi técnica más poderosa, y las venceré!

-¡Espera, Ranma! –demandó Ryoga. -¿Usarás "El Truco del Dragón Volador"?

-¡Así es! –respondió Ranma. -¡Retrocede, Ryoga, y déjame esto a mí!

Pasando de la palabra a la acción, Ranma se preparó y, de repente, soltó "El Truco del Dragón Volador", su técnica más poderosa. El resultado fue, al 100%, el esperado.

Las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, tomadas en medio de una carga masiva, no pudieron esquivar la técnica de Ranma. Cuando el tornado se disipó, de las 250 chicas, sólo 75 quedaban de pie. Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, eran 4 de esas 75 chicas.

-¡Vamos, chicas, aún somos más que ellos, y podemos acabarlos! –urgía Eriko, a su maltrecha, y muy vapuleada, tropa femenina.

-¡Yo, ya no deseo pelear! –protestó Junko, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano derecha a la ceja, la cual estaba abierta, y sangrando mucho.

-¡Yo tampoco, seguiré con ésta locura! –dijo Michi, nerviosa. -¡Tengo miedo, amigas!

Desde hacía un momento, Michi sentía un agudo y punzante dolor, en la muñeca izquierda, el cual no le auguraba nada bueno. De ahí, venía su miedo.

Sachiko no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a acomodarse el cabello.

En tan sólo un momento, sucedió. El grueso de las chicas que quedaban de pie, salieron corriendo, dando gritos de terror. Al ver que se habían quedado solas, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, de mala gana, siguieron a sus compañeras, no sin antes jurar que Ranma y Ryoga, tarde o temprano, pagarían por sus actos. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Ranma y Ryoga reiniciaron su batalla, con tanto o más ímpetu que al inicio.

Mientras tanto, casi 20 años en el futuro...

Mashauri hablaba con Kenji y Jun. Lo ocurrido con Shansu hacía algunas horas (Como se puso de pálida y de agitada, además de hablar de "Un mal que viene del pasado"), la tenía, en serio, muy preocupada. ¿De qué se podría tratar? ¿Sería, acaso, que Sobuwan había revivido? ¡No, no era posible, él fue aniquilado, gracias al poder del Dragón Dorado, al comprender que Sobuwan era maligno, y no debía tener tanto poder!

**Nota: Si algún lector no conoce a Sobuwan, por favor, lea la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro", de Virginia Córdoba ("Lita Kino"). ¡Recomendada al 100%!**

-¡Kenji y Jun, debemos saber a que se refería Shansu, con eso de "Un mal que viene del pasado"! –empezó Mashauri. -¡Sólo podemos hacer una cosa!

-¿Qué sugieres hacer? –preguntó Jun, algo intrigada. -¡Te ayudaremos!

-¡Jun dice bien! –secundó Kenji, a su hermana mayor. -¡Dinos que haremos!

-¡Debemos hablar con nuestros padres, ya que, sólo ellos, nos pueden decir que más pasó en el pasado, aparte de la batalla contra Sobuwan! –explicó Mashauri.

-¡Propongo que nos veamos en tu casa, en 10 minutos, Mashauri! –sugirió Jun, decidida como siempre. -¡Kenji, vé por Shansu y sus padres, y yo iré por papá y mamá!

-¡Haz eso, Kenji! –aceptó Mashauri. -¡Yo, prepararé algo en mi casa! ¡Los veo allá!

-¡De acuerdo, nos vemos! –asintió Kenji, saliendo, en carrera, hacia la casa de la familia Su (Moose, Shampoo y Shansu). -¡No se preocupen, llegaremos pronto!

Mashauri se dirigió a su casa, y llamó a sus padres, Ranma y Akane, y les dijo que se sentaran, porque debía charlar con ellos. Al sentarse Ranma y Akane, y ver que Mashauri estaba como esperando algo, o a alguien, supieron que algo no estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Hibiki...

-¡Papá, mamá, vengan pronto! –gritó Jun, llegando en carrera. -¡Es urgente!

-¿Jun? –preguntó Ryoga. -¿Qué pasa, hija?

-¿Estás bien, Jun-Chan? –quiso saber Ukyo. -¡Estás algo agitada!

-¡Vengan conmigo, pronto! –contestó Jun, agarrando a cada uno de sus padres, por una muñeca, y jalándolos. -¡Debemos ir, a la casa de Mashauri!

-¡Debe ser algo muy serio, Ukyo! –dijo Ryoga.

-¿Serio, o tremendo, Ryoga? –fue lo único que atinó a decir Ukyo. -¡Debe ser algo más allá de lo normal, para que pase esto! ¡No nos jales, Jun-Chan, ya vamos!

En ese momento, algo parecido pasaba en la casa de la familia Su...

-¡Shansu, tía Shampoo, tío Moose, necesito ayuda! –gritó Kenji.

-¿Qué pasa, Kenji? –preguntó Shansu. -¿Está todo bien?

-¿Por qué esos gritos, Kenji? –quiso saber Moose. -¿Te persigue alguien?

-¡Shampoo defiende Kenji! –exclamó Shampoo, sacando sus bomboris.

-¡Nadie me persigue! –explicó Kenji. -¡Vengan conmigo a la casa de la familia Saotome, y les cuento todo de camino!

Tras mirarse entre ellos, Moose, Shampoo y Shansu siguieron a Kenji. Llegaron a la casa de Ranma, Akane y Mashauri, justo después de Ryoga, Ukyo y Jun.

-¡Muy bien! –empezó Akane. ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando?

-¡De eso, me encargo yo, mamá! –contestó Mashauri. -¡Hace algunas horas, Shansu se desmayó, no sin antes hablar de "Un mal que viene del pasado", lo cual nos ha intrigado a Jun, a Kenji y a mí! ¿Alguna idea, de que puede ser? ¡No puede ser Sobuwan! ¿Papá?

Ranma, guardando silencio, volteó a ver a Akane, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ranma asintió también.

-¡Muy bien, Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji! –empezó Ranma. -¡Les contaré todo!

-¡Sabía, que no nos habían contado todo! –masculló Jun. -¡Empieza, tío Ranma!

-¡Hace cerca de 20 años, cuando ninguno de ustedes 4 existía, chicos, pasó algo que casi nos acaba! –explicó Ranma, arrastrando las palabras. -¡Todos nosotros, y algunos amigos más, sostuvimos una gran batalla con el fallecido maestro Happosai, quien trataba de eliminarnos a Akane y a mí!

-¡Sigo yo, Ranma! –intervino Akane. -¡Ese malvado anciano hipnotizó a Ryoga y a Akari, su novia de ese entonces, para que acabaran con Ranma y conmigo!

-¡Happosai estuvo cerca de lograr su pérfido objetivo, pero lo vencimos! –complementó Ryoga. -¡Fue una gran batalla, pero lo logramos!

-¡No se diga más! –cortó Mashauri. -¡Mamá, préstanos tu espejo griego!

-¿Para qué quieres ese espejo, Mashauri? –preguntó Ranma. -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Iremos al pasado, tío Ranma! –respondió Kenji.

-¡Cállate, Kenji! –dijo Jun, dándole un coscorrón a su hermano menor.

-¿Para qué van a ir al pasado, chicos? –quiso saber Moose, mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-¡Yo te explico eso, papá! –contestó Shansu. -¡La energía que me hizo desmayarme, vino del pasado! ¡Por eso, debemos ir al pasado, a ver que podemos arreglar!

Al escuchar la respuesta de Shansu, Ranma, Akane, Moose, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo volvieron a verse, y asintieron. Aunque no gustara, debía hacerse.

-¡Está bien! –asintió Ranma. -¡Mashauri, puedes ir al pasado con Shansu, Jun y Kenji!

-¡Sólo les pedimos que tengan cuidado, chicos! –suplicó Ukyo, secándose un ojo.

-¡Tranquila, mamá! –contestó Jun. -¡Yo, como soy la mayor del grupo, vigilaré eso!

-¡Vamos a alistarnos, chicos! –sugirió Mashauri, ya algo seria.

De vuelta en el presente, Ken "El Camaleón" continuaba siguiendo a Akari. En cierto momento, el chico transformista, no sabiendo por que lo hacía, se transformó en un duplicado de Akari. Para ser sincero, el chico capaz de convertirse en doble de cualquier persona, sólo tenía una idea en mente: detener a Akari, y evitar que dañara a Akane. De repente, pasó. Akari llegó al Dojo Tendo, y llamó a la puerta. Ken (siempre con la apariencia de Akari) se ocultó detrás de un poste, y observó cuando Kasumi abrió.

-¡Hola, Akari! –saludó Kasumi, con su conocida cortesía. -¡Pasa, por favor!

Sin decir nada, Akari entró a la casa, de la familia Tendo. Kasumi notó que Akari se veía algo diferente, por no decir rara. No la saludó, y Akari era reconocida por su decencia y su buena educación. Algo, no estaba bien. Kasumi sabía eso, y no le gustaba.

Akane seguía entrenando en el dojo, mientras que Nabiki se había acostado a un costado del mismo, y se había dormido plácidamente. Sowun y Genma jugaban shogi, y Nodoka bebía té verde. Ninguno de ellos, se había dado cuenta, de la llegada de Akari.

-¿Te pasa algo, Akari? –preguntó Kasumi, preocupada. -¡No te ves bien!

Akari no respondió, a la pregunta de Kasumi. Caminando despacio, llegó al dojo, donde Akane estaba tan, pero tan inmersa en su entrenamiento, que no la oyó llegar.

"_¡Debo eliminar a Akane Tendo!"_, pensó Akari, con una mirada fija, como de robot.

Akane seguía entrenando, y seguía sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Akari. De repente, la bomba detonó, siendo Kasumi la testigo número uno.

Akari llegó por detrás de Akane y, sin decir nada, la llamó, tocándola en un hombro. Cuando Akane se volteó, para ver quien la llamaba, Akari, sin previo aviso, le dejó ir un señor puñetazo por toda la cara, el cual impactó a Akane, y la derribó al piso del dojo, cuan larga era. El sonido, de la caída de Akane, despertó a Nabiki.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nabiki, algo adormilada. -¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo!

Lo que Nabiki no podía creer era lo siguiente: Akari, haciendo gala de una enorme fuerza, no conocida en ella, estaba dándole una verdadera golpiza a Akane, quien lanzaba algunos golpes, sólo para ver que, al parecer, Akari ni los sentía.

-¡Algo le pasa a Akari, Nabiki! –explicó Kasumi. -¡Hay que detenerla!

-¡Desde luego! –respondió Nabiki, con sorna. -¡Y, luego, que nos agreda a nosotras, así como hace con Akane! ¡No, gracias, Kasumi! ¿Dónde estará Ranma?

En eso, sonó el timbre. Escuchar ese sonido, fue como una bendición para Kasumi y Nabiki, quienes esperaban una buena noticia.

-¡Iré a abrir, Nabiki! –anunció Kasumi. -¡Ojalá sea Ranma!

-¡Está bien, anda! –asintió Nabiki. -¡Espero, que sea él!

Pasando del dicho al hecho, Kasumi fue a abrir. Al ver quien era la persona que llamaba, la pobre Kasumi se llevó el susto de su vida.

-¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo! –exclamó Kasumi, retrocediendo 3 pasos, asustada. -¡Otra Akari, como si no fuera bastante con una!

-¡Tranquila, amiga Kasumi, soy yo, Manekko Kenchan! –explicó "la otra Akari", hablando con su voz normal, de hombre.

-¿Manekko Kenchan? –preguntó Kasumi. -¿Eres el chico transformista, mejor conocido como Ken, "El Camaleón"?

-¡Ese soy yo! –contestó Ken, que seguía usando la apariencia física de Akari. -¡Vamos, Kasumi, dime donde está la verdadera Akari!

-¡Está en el dojo, Ken! –contestó Kasumi. -¡Vé rápido, Akane no puede con ella!

-¡Voy enseguida! –afirmó el chico transformista, corriendo hacia el dojo.

Al llegar al dojo, Ken le propinó un gran susto a Nabiki, quien creía estar viendo doble. Kasumi, siempre Kasumi, le explicó a Nabiki de quien se trataba. Nabiki, al igual que Kasumi, estaba asombrada de que, quien llegara, no hubiera sido Ranma.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Akari! –gritó Ken, agarrando a Akari por la cintura, y separándola de Akane. -¿Deseas pelear? ¡Pues pelearás conmigo!

"_¡Estoy viendo visiones!"_, pensó Akane, espantada. _"¡Hay 2 Akaris!"_

-¡Vamos, Ken, deténla! –gritaban Kasumi y Nabiki, al unísono.

"_¿Ken?"_, se preguntó Akane, confundida, mientras se ponía de pie. _"¡Esto no es normal! ¡Ken, "El Camaleón" me defiende, y Ranma brilla por su ausencia! ¿Dónde estará metido Ranma, a éstas horas? ¡Espero que no esté con Kodachi o Shampoo!"_

-¡Debo eliminar a Akane Tendo, y nadie debe detenerme! –dijo Akari, fría como hielo.

Un certero puñetazo de Akari, derribó a Ken. La batalla iba a seguir...

Entretanto, en la casa de la familia Tendo...

-¿Escucha eso, Saotome? –preguntó Sowun, dejando de jugar shogi. -¡Parece que hay una pelea, y es en el dojo!

-¡Es verdad, Tendo! –asintió Genma, secundando a su amigo. -¡Vamos a ver, que pasa! ¡Nodoka, ven pronto, parece que hay problemas en el dojo!

-¡Voy enseguida! –contestó Nodoka, tomando su infaltable katana. -¡Vamos ya!

Sowun y los esposos Saotome (Genma y Nodoka) llegaron, al dojo, en segundos. Al ver aquella batahola, se quedaron sin habla, porque no podían creer lo que veían.

-¿Usted está viendo lo que yo veo, Saotome? –preguntó Sowun, casi sin aire.

-¡Así es, Tendo! –respondió Genma. -¡Es la novia de Ryoga, peleando con ella misma!

-¡Una es Akari, y "la otra" es Ken, "El Camaleón", tío Genma! –informó Kasumi.

-¡Debo detener a Akari! –masculló Nodoka, sacando su katana. -¡Esto la asustará!

-¡No lo hagas, tía Nodoka! –gritó Nabiki, al ver a Nodoka atacar a Akari.

Akari, derribando una vez más a Ken y a Akane, quien decidió enfrentarla, volteó la cabeza al escuchar la carga de Nodoka y, con una agilidad insospechada, para una chica como ella, que no era guerrera como lo eran Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, derribó a Nodoka, haciéndole zancadilla. Aquello fue demasiado, para Sowun y Genma.

-¡Resiste, No-Chan, ya voy! –exclamó Genma. -¡¡¡¡¡"LA TÉCNICA ESPECIAL DE ATAQUE DE LA DINASTÍA SAOTOME"!!!!!

"_¡Este grupo de personas no me deja cumplir mi misión, y deberé eliminarlos!"_, pensó Akari. _"¡Este sujeto del pañuelo en la cabeza, será mi primera víctima!"_

Al tiempo que pensaba esto, Akari hizo un quiebre de cintura, evadió a Genma, lo atrapó por el cuello y, sin previo aviso, lo lanzó fuera del dojo. Genma, quien salió volando, se llevó un señor golpe contra un árbol del jardín y, ya noqueado, cayó al estanque, convirtiéndose en panda, y quedando flotando, panza arriba.

-¡No te permito, que actúes así aquí, Akari! –dijo Sowun, llegando por detrás de Akari, y poniéndole una mano en un hombro. -¡Esto, se espera de Shampoo, pero no de tí!

-¡Ya déjeme en paz, viejo entrometido! –gruñó Akari, derribando a Sowun y lanzándolo, de una patada, contra la tapia del jardín. Sowun cayó, noqueado y sin aire.

-¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!!! –exclamaron Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane, al unísono.

Nodoka, poniéndose de pie, atacó de nuevo a Akari, justo cuando ésta era inmovilizada, por el recuperado Ken. Akari se deshizo de Ken como un rayo, para, acto seguido, vapulear a Nodoka, y lanzarla al jardín. Para rematar, Akari aferró la katana de Nodoka, y la lanzó, clavándola en un árbol del jardín.

-¡Es tu turno, Akane Tendo! –rugió Akari, atacando de nuevo a Akane.

-¡No te dejaré hacer más daño, Akari! –exclamó Ken, sacando una bomba de humo, la cual dejó caer delante de Akari. -¡Debes seguirme, Akane!

-¡Estoy contigo, Ken! –contestó Akane, poniéndose detrás del chico transformista. Entre el humo, y mientras veía a Akari buscarla, Akane también observó a Ken sacar su famosa tela negra para, acto seguido, convertirse en un duplicado suyo.

Cuando el humo se disipó, gracias a una repentina corriente de aire, Akari observó, frente a ella... ¡A 2 Akanes! Eso, la confundió tanto que, por un momento, no supo que debía hacer, si seguir, o renunciar.

-¡No puede ser, hay 2 chicas rudas! –gruñó Akari, ahogada de la frustración.

-¡Vamos a ver, que vas a hacer ahora, Akari! –dijeron las 2 Akanes, al unísono.

-¡Acabaré con ambas! –rugió Akari, dando un puñetazo al suelo, y haciendo que "las 2 Akanes", como por efecto de una explosión, salgan volando por los aires.

-¡Esto no luce bien, Akane! –murmuró Ken, al oído de Akane. -¡Akari, mientras más se enoja, más fuerte se pone! ¡Esto, parece una pesadilla!

-¡Lo sé, Ken, lo sé! –respondió Akane. -¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¡Lo que ustedes 2 van a hacer, es morir! –gritó Akari, dándole sendas patadas a Akane y a Ken, sacándoles el aire a ambos.

Entretanto, en el centro de Nerima, Ranma y Ryoga seguían su batalla. La misma, a no dudarlo, se había alargado demasiado, y ya Ranma sentía algo de cansancio.

"_¡Ryoga está más fuerte a cada rato! ¡Debo vencerlo, o acabará conmigo!"_, pensó Ranma, algo preocupado. Para él, no era lógico que Ryoga resistiera tanto.

La batalla se iba acercando, a la heladería donde Akari, vapuleara a Taro. Al escuchar la batahola, Taro se despertó, y aguzó el oído.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una batalla? –preguntó, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. -¡Pero, si son Ranma Saotome y Ryoga Hibiki! -¡Debo ayudar a Ranma, o Ryoga lo matará!

Taro llegó a ésta conclusión, al notar que, para su sorpresa, el semblante de Ryoga se veía igual que el semblante de Akari: frío y sin expresión.

"_¡Rayos!"_, pensaba Ranma. _"¡Ryoga es como un robot, no siente mis golpes!" _

-¡Oye, Ranma Saotome! –gritó Taro, poniéndose de pie, aferrando un barril que estaba cerca, y lanzándolo hacia Ranma. -¡Toma, usa esto para defenderte!

-¡¿"Pantimedias Taro" me ayuda, lanzándome un barril?! –se preguntó Ranma, algo confundido por los eventos recientes. -¡Gracias, amigo!

Ranma, con rapidez de rayo, evadió el enésimo ataque de Ryoga y, dando un escalofriante salto, agarró el barril que Taro le lanzó, aterrizando de vuelta en el suelo.

-¡Ya es hora de acabar, de una buena vez, con ésta estúpida pelea! –gritó Ranma, al tiempo que, sin darle a Ryoga tiempo de reacción, le rompía el barril en la cabeza.

Ryoga, pillado con la guardia baja, recibió el golpe aquel y, exhalando un suspiro ahogado, cayó al suelo, vencido. Ranma, aún agitado, se le acercó, amenazante.

-¿Ya tuviste suficiente, Ryoga, o quieres más? –preguntó Ranma, alzando un puño.

-¡Ranma, gran necio, no has ganado nada! –se carcajeó Ryoga. -¡Deberías estar con Akane, so tonto! ¡No podrás salvarla, no ésta vez!

Tras soltar semejante parrafada, Ryoga se levantó, y se fue, corriendo. Ranma se quedó de una pieza, tratando de resolver, que fue lo que Ryoga le había dicho. Justo en ese momento, Taro se acercó, todavía tomando aire. Ranma agradeció su ayuda, dándole un cálido apretón de manos, y una amable sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Taro! –dijo Ranma. -¡Tu ayuda fue 100% oportuna!

-¡De nada, Ranma! –respondió Taro, ya recuperado. -¡Ryoga y su prometida, Akari, han estado actuando muy raro! ¡Vieras la golpiza que ella me propinó, hace un rato!

-¡Por todos los Cielos! ¡Akane! –exclamó Ranma, cayendo en la cuenta de que fue, en serio, lo que le quiso decir Ryoga. ¡Debo ir a ayudar a Akane! ¡Te veo luego, amigo!

"_¡Ranma Saotome me llamó "amigo"!"_, pensó Taro, mientras veía a Ranma irse, saltando de azotea en azotea, con rumbo al Dojo Tendo. _"¡En cuanto me recupere al 100%, iré a ayudarlo, ya que puede necesitar, otra vez, de mi ayuda!" _

Ranma, a una velocidad pocas veces vista en él, llegó a la afueras de la casa de la familia Tendo. El sonido de una batalla, procedente del interior, hizo que un escalofrío, recorriera su espalda. Acto seguido, llamó a la puerta.

-¡El timbre, Kasumi! –gritó Nabiki, dando un salto. -¡Ojalá sea Ranma!

-¡Voy enseguida, Nabiki! –contestó Kasumi. -¡De verdad, ojalá sea él!

Kasumi llegó en segundos a la puerta, y la abrió. Al ver a Ranma, sonrió aliviada.

-¿Dónde está Akane, Kasumi? –preguntó Ranma. -¡Vamos, dime!

-¡Está en el dojo, Ranma! –respondió Kasumi, mientras lo urgía a entrar. -¡Apresúrate, Akari la está haciendo pedazos, así como a Ken!

-¡Voy enseguida! –gritó Ranma, entrando a la casa de la familia Tendo, como si fuera un tornado. Al pasar por el jardín, observó a sus padres (Genma y Nodoka), así como a Sowun (El padre de Kasumi, Nabiki y Akane), todos golpeados y noqueados.

"_¡Akari no pudo hacer esto!"_, pensó Ranma, mirando la dantesca escena. Acto seguido, volvió a correr, hasta llegar al dojo. Una vez ahí, observó una escena peor.

Akari, con una rapidez y una fuerza increíbles, estaba dándole una señora golpiza a 2 Akanes. Ranma, al ver esa escena, recordó que Kasumi le había dicho que Ken "El Camaleón" estaba ahí. Comprendió que una chica era Akane, y la "otra", era Ken.

-¡Detén este ataque, Akari! –demandó Ranma, ya molesto.

-¡Gracias a Dios que llegaste, Ranma! –exclamó Nabiki, al verlo. -¡Anda, ayuda a Akane y a Ken, ellos no pueden con Akari!

Ranma asintió a la petición de Nabiki, y empezó a avanzar hacia el escenario de la monumental agresión. En eso, una chica le cayó encima. ¿Era Akane, o era Ken? No tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo, ya que, en cosa de segundos, se reveló que era Ken. El chico transformista, al perder el sentido, volvió a su verdadera apariencia.

-¡Nabiki, ven acá, y cuida a Ken! –urgió Ranma. -¡Debo ir, a ayudar a Akane!

-¡Anda ya, Ranma! –dijo Nabiki, alejando a Ken del sitio de la batalla. -¡Akane, ya no puede resistir más! ¡Apresúrate!

Entretanto, en el restaurante "Nekohanten", Cologne tomaba una decisión muy seria.

-¡Shampoo, Moose, debo ir al Dojo Tendo! –anunció, ya seria. -¡Si hay problemas, en algún sitio, será ahí! ¡Les avisaré si los necesito!

-¡Amazona, ayudar Airen! –exclamó Shampoo, dando un paso hacia sus "bomboris".

-¡Es mejor que te quedes, Shampoo! –ordenó Cologne. -¡Moose, vigílala!

-¡Desde luego! –asintió Moose. -¡Es mejor esperar aquí, Shampoo!

"_¡Pato Estúpido no manda Amazona!"_, pensó Shampoo, ya molesta. _"¡Amazona ir con Ranma, porque Ranma necesitar Amazona, futura esposa!"_

Cologne salió del restaurante "Nekohanten" y, dando unos saltos increíbles para una mujer de su edad, avanzó hacia el Dojo Tendo. De pronto, estando aún lejos, observó una columna de humo... ¡La cual salía del Dojo Tendo, el lugar hacia donde ella iba!

-¡Debo apurarme! –masculló, ya preocupada. -¡Resiste, prometido!

En el Dojo Tendo, la situación ya llegaba a su clímax. Akari, al tiempo que vapuleaba a Akane, mantenía a raya a Ranma. Por más que lo intentaba, Ranma no lograba llegar a detener a Akari, lo cual lo tenía preocupado.

Al final, Akari, ya cansada de tanta interrupción, agarró a Ranma por el cuello y, de un único movimiento, lo lanzó al estanque del jardín, haciendo que se convirtiera en chica. Ranma, ahora Ranma-Chan, saliendo del estanque, ya más que molesta, realmente furiosa, y brillando azul de la rabia que sentía, empezó a perseguir a Akari, quien se había llevado a la noqueada Akane, mientras se preguntaba, quien podría estar detrás, de todos esos insensatos ataques.

-¡Sólo deja que te atrape, Akari, y ya verás quien es Ranma Saotome! –rugió Ranma-Chan, dejando salir toda su ira. -¡Te daré una lección que no vas a olvidar!

"_¡Mi amo estará complacido con mi trabajo, porque eliminé a Akane Tendo!"_, pensaba Akari, quien le llevaba una gran ventaja a Ranma-Chan.

La situación iba de mal en peor, eso era un hecho comprobado...

**Nota: La situación sigue complicándose, no sólo en el Dojo Tendo, sino en toda la ciudad de Nerima. ¿Qué irá a hacer Ranma ahora? ¿Logrará detener a Akari, y salvar a Akane? ¿Descubrirá quien causa todos estos líos? ¿Qué irá a pasar de ahora en adelante? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "¡Pánico en Nerima!" continúe, en el Tercer Golpe, titulado "¡Contra-Ataque!"**


	4. ¡Pánico en Nerima!: Tercer Golpe

"**Ranma ½": "¡Pánico en Nerima!"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki, Kenji Hibiki (Propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdoba "Lita Kino", autora de la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro"), así como Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko (Propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo"). **

**Tercer Golpe: "¡Contra-Ataque!"**

Ranma Saotome, en su estado femenino como Ranma-Chan, perseguía a Akari, la prometida de Ryoga, por las azoteas de la ciudad de Nerima. Akari, tras sostener una titánica batalla en el Dojo Tendo, había noqueado a Akane, y se la llevaba consigo. Tanto ella, como Ryoga, estaban bajo el control mental del maestro Happosai, quien había regresado, hacía poco, a Nerima.

-¡Ya deja en paz a Akane, Akari! –demandaba Ranma-Chan, saltando de azotea en azotea. -¿Deseas pelear, con alguien? ¡Pelea conmigo, yo seré tu oponente!

"_¡Rayos!"_, pensó Akari, volviendo a ver, furiosa, a Ranma-Chan. _"¡Aunque tenga prisa, por llegar con mi amo, deberé hacer una pausa, para darle su merecido a ésta enana y muy molesta pelirroja!"_

Akari, deteniendo su avance, depositó a un lado a la noqueada Akane, y se puso en pose de "en guardia", para enfrentar a Ranma-Chan.

-¡Ven conmigo, enana de cabello rojo! –retó Akari, sonriendo. -¡Te haré polvo!

-¡No entiendo tu proceder, Akari, pero te voy a enfrentar! –contestó Ranma-Chan, iniciando la batalla con una patada voladora, la cual Akari detuvo fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, en el muy arruinado Dojo Tendo, Ken "El Camaleón" se recuperaba.

-¡Vaya, que me duele la cabeza! –masculló el chico transformista. -¿Qué me pasó?

-¡Akari te propinó una golpiza, y se llevó a Akane, Ken! –explicó Nabiki, sonriendo, al ver que Ken seguía con vida, después de tan tremenda batalla.

-¡Ranma, salió a perseguirla! –complementó Kasumi, mientras bebía una gasesosa.

-¡¿A perseguirla?! –exclamó Ken, poniéndose pálido. -¿Por dónde se fueron?

-¡Se fueron por las azoteas, con rumbo al norte, Ken! –contestó Nabiki, anticipándose, con indecible rapidez, a la respuesta que iba a dar Kasumi.

-¡Gracias por la información, Nabiki! –dijo Ken, sacando su billetera. -¿Cuánto te debo?

-¡No me debes nada, Ken! –afirmó Nabiki. -¡Sólo ayuda a Ranma y Akane!

Kasumi no creía lo que veía: ¡Nabiki rechazando dinero! Sonrió discretamente.

-¡Anda a ayudarlos, Ken! –pidió Kasumi. -¡Pueden estar en problemas!

-¡Voy enseguida! –gritó Ken, al tiempo que empezaba a saltar, de azotea en azotea, con rumbo al norte de la ciudad. Cada segundo contaba, y era valioso.

Apenas Ken se fue, Kasumi y Nabiki se pusieron a atender a los noqueados Sowun, Genma y Nodoka. Los 3 iban a necesitar descanso, ya que Akari les propinó una golpiza de espanto, la cual fue, simplemente, increíble.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, la tremenda batalla entre Akari y Ranma-Chan continuaba. Durante casi media hora, las 2 chicas estuvieron dándose, de patadas y puñetazos. En cierto momento, Akari acabó con la batalla, al hacerle zancadilla a Ranma-Chan. Al caer la chica pelirroja, Akari se le fue encima, la levantó en vilo, le hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas y, sin previo aviso, la dejó ir contra la vitrina de una tienda de mascotas cercana. Ranma-Chan, a una velocidad asombrosa, atravesó la vitrina, derribó algunas jaulas, en las cuales estaban varios pájaros y algunos hámsters, y acabó su movido viaje, impactando contra una enorme pecera, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos. Ranma-Chan acabó casi ahogada, por la cantidad de agua que se tragó.

-¡Con eso tuvo! –dijo Akari, sonriendo satisfecha, con la sensación del deber cumplido a cabalidad. -¡Ahora, volveré con mi amo, Happosai!

Tomando de nuevo en brazos a la noqueada Akane, Akari reinició su marcha. Sin embargo, no notó que alguien había visto su batalla con Ranma-Chan: Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo, quien iba hacia el Dojo Tendo, y se detuvo al escuchar la persecución y la subsiguiente batalla.

"_¡Así que Happosai ha vuelto a Nerima!"_, pensó Cologne, tras escuchar a Akari. _"¡No hace falta ser un genio, para saber que no trama nada bueno!"_

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, Cologne se lanzó a perseguir a Akari, en especial, al ver a la persona que estaba en los brazos de ésta: Akane.

-¡Oye, niña, deja en paz a Akane! –gritó Cologne. Al tiempo que gritaba esto, arrojó su bastón contra las piernas de Akari, derribándola limpiamente.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Akari, cayendo sobre una azotea, cuan larga era, y soltando, de paso, a Akane. Cologne, con una velocidad increíble, agarró su bastón, así como a Akane.

-¡Mi amo, Happosai, se encargará de usted, vieja bruja entrometida! –gruñó Akari, antes de empezar a correr, para alejarse de ahí, frustrada y enojada.

Cologne observó hacia el sitio, para donde iba Akari, al enorme parque de Nerima. Era la elección, más que lógica, para hacer un escondite.

Segundos después, Ranma-Chan llegó, empapada y furiosa. Al ver que Akane ya estaba a salvo, se tranquilizó de manera total.

-¡Hola, prometido! –saludó Cologne, sonriendo. -¡Mira, salvé a Akane!

-¡Primero que nada, Cologne, como ya se lo ha dicho mi madre, deje de llamarme "prometido", porque yo nunca me casaré con Shampoo! –respondió Ranma-Chan, agachándose junto a Akane. -¡Y gracias, en serio, por salvar a Akane!

Cologne no respondió a esa respuesta de Ranma-Chan. Sólo asintió con la cabeza, dejando de sonreír, y dejando ver que la respuesta, no había sido de su agrado. Ranma-Chan la ignoró, y procedió a despertar a Akane.

-¿Ranma y Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo? –preguntó Akane, apenas recobró el sentido. -¿Dónde estoy, y qué está pasando?

-¡Alguien intenta acabar con nuestras vidas, Akane! –declaró Ranma-Chan. -¿Quién puede ser? ¡No tengo la más mínima idea!

-¡La persona que trata de eliminarlos, no es nadie más que Happosai! –contó Cologne.

Ranma-Chan y Akane se miraron. ¡Claro, sólo Happosai tenía la inteligencia para intentar algo así! ¡Ni Kuno, ni Moose, ni tan siquiera Shampoo, podrían pensar en un plan tan cínico y retorcido!

Mientras tanto, en el gigantesco parque de Nerima...

-¿No pudiste acabar con Akane Tendo, Akari? –preguntaba Happosai, algo inquieto.

-¡No, amo! –contestó Akari. -¡Fui detenida, y fallé en mi misión!

-¿Alguna idea, amo? –quiso saber Ryoga.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos! –afirmó Happosai, mesándose el mentón. -¡Chicos, vayan al Instituto Furinkan, y procedan a hipnotizar, a cuanto alumno vean! ¡Vayan ya!

-¡Vamos ya! –contestaron Ryoga y Akari, al unísono, y empezando a correr hacia el mencionado colegio mixto.

Ese día, en el Instituto Furinkan, se celebraba un festival deportivo. Los amigos de Ranma, Daisuke y Hiroshi, andaban viendo ese festival, junto con sus novias, las amigas de Akane, Sayuri y Yuka. Ambas parejas, se llevaban muy bien.

El festival deportivo, de repente, y sin previo aviso, fue interrumpido, por la llegada de Ryoga y Akari, quienes, siguiendo la orden del maestro Happosai, procedieron a hipnotizar a cuanto alumno veían. Ryoga se encargaba de los hombres, y Akari de las mujeres. Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, al ver aquello, no podían creerlo, ya que parecía algo salido de una pesadilla.

-¡Hiroshi, hay que ocultarnos, y proteger a las chicas! –urgió Daisuke, a su amigo.

-¡Entendido, Daisuke! –asintió Hiroshi. -¡Sayuri, Yuka, entren a esa bodega!

-¡Sí! –contestaron, al unísono, Sayuri y Yuka. -¡Vamos ya!

Desde su improvisado escondrijo, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, pudieron ver como, entre Ryoga y Akari, en cosa de minutos, hipnotizaron a cerca de 750 alumnos, entre chicos y chicas. Los alumnos que no fueron hipnotizados, o se ocultaron, o lograron escapar, aprovechando la confusión que se produjo.

-¿Qué les pasa, a Ryoga y a Akari, chicos? –preguntó Daisuke. -¡Parecen robots!

-¡No sé que les pasará a ese par, amigo mío, pero debemos buscar ayuda! –sugirió Hiroshi, decidido como pocas veces en su vida.

-¡Busquemos a Ranma y a Akane! –dijo Sayuri, mientras sonaba sus nudillos. -¡Ellos saben como tratar, con Ryoga y Akari!

-¡Ellos deben de estar en casa, puesto que aún, no habían llegado acá, al festival deportivo! –intervino Yuka, mirando por un resquicio de la puerta.

-¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas! –empezó Ryoga. -¡Tienen sus instrucciones! ¡Vayan, busquen a Ranma Saotome, y a Akane Tendo, y acaben con ellos!

-¡No se detengan, hasta que los hayan liquidado! –ordenó Akari. -¡Pero no vayan todos, con sólo que vayan 300 de ustedes, será más que suficiente!

Asintiendo al unísono, los 300 alumnos, un grupo heterogéneo, entre hombres y mujeres, empezaron a recorrer las calles de Nerima, buscando a Ranma y Akane. Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, cada cual por su lado, presintieron algo: si los buscaban, y más siendo tantos, no era para nada bueno. Decidieron seguirlos.

-¡Sigamos a esos chicos, pero cuidando de que no nos vean! –dijo Daisuke, avanzando, mientras se mantenía pegado a una pared.

-¡Ellos no se detendrán, hasta hallar a Ranma y Akane, Daisuke! –contestó Hiroshi, secundando a su inseparable amigo. -¡Debemos detenerlos, a como sea posible!

-¡Vamos, chicos! –urgía Sayuri a los demás. -¡Si los hallan, Ranma y Akane van a pasar un muy mal rato! ¡Debemos evitar que les hagan daño!

-¡No entiendo que les pasa a Ryoga y a Akari, pero luego, hablaré muy seriamente con ese par! –prometió Yuka, apurando el paso.

Entretanto, casi 20 años en el futuro...

-¡Muy bien, chicos, ya debemos irnos! –exclamó Mashauri, tomando el espejo griego.

-¿Sabes como se usa ese espejo, Mashauri? –preguntó Shansu, algo preocupada.

Mashauri negó con la cabeza. Akane llegó al rescate.

-¡Eso es fácil, Shansu-Chan! –explicó Akane. -¡Mashauri, toma este pedazo de cebolla, y frótalo, contra uno de tus lagrimales! ¡Las lágrimas, harán el truco!

-¡Gracias, mamá! –contestó Mashauri. ¿Están listos, Jun y Kenji?

Los hermanos Hibiki, tras mirarse entre ellos, volvieron a ver hacia donde su madre, Ukyo, lloraba en silencio, temerosa de que ese viaje al pasado, no resultara más que en una tragedia. Ryoga, a como podía, trataba, junto con Ranma, de consolar a Ukyo. Jun, como era la mayor, tomó la palabra.

-¡Kenji y yo estamos listos, Mashauri! –dijo Jun. -¡Vámonos ya, por favor!

-¡Volveremos victoriosos, lo prometo, mamá! –prometió Kenji a Ukyo.

-¡Sólo tengan cuidado, chicos! –pidió Ukyo, ya más calmada.

-¡Lo tendremos, tía Ukyo! –juró Mashauri. -¡Shansu, Jun, Kenji, pongan sus manos en mis hombros, o me iré sola al pasado, y no queremos eso!

-¡Sí! –contestaron Shansu, Jun y Kenji, al unísono, y poniendo, cada uno, una mano en un hombro de Mashauri. -¡Vamos ya!

Asintiendo, Mashauri empezó a frotar el pedazo de cebolla, que Akane le diera, contra uno de sus lagrimales. Tras un momento, que pareció eternizarse demasiado, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron, del ojo derecho, de la joven Saotome. Las lágrimas cayeron en la pulida superficie del espejo griego, haciendo que pasara a lanzar una brillante luz blanca, la cual envolvió a Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji, haciéndolos desaparecer.

-¡Se fueron! –fue todo lo que pudo decir Ranma.

-¡Tranquilo, "pelirroja", ya verás que les irá bien! –intervino Ryoga, burlón.

-¿A quién llamas "pelirroja", "P-Chan"? –contestó Ranma, ya sonriendo.

Todos soltaron la carcajada al escuchar esa añeja conversación. Acto seguido, Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, se fueron a la cocina, a preparar una buena cena, mientras que Ranma, Ryoga y Moose conversaban frente al televisor. Ellos, a decir verdad, confiaban mucho en sus hijos, porque eran chicos muy capaces de todo.

De vuelta en el presente, Ranma (Ya de vuelta en su estado normal, como hombre) y Akane, conversaban en una esquina, sobre lo que les había dicho Cologne.

-¡Ese viejo malvado, del maestro Happosai! –se quejaba Ranma. -¡Tenía que regresar!

Diciendo esto, Ranma descargó un puñetazo, contra la pared donde estaba recostado.

-¡Tranquilo, Ranma! –trató de clamarlo Akane. -¡Debemos tratar de ayudar a Ryoga y Akari, porque son nuestros amigos! ¡¡¡¡¡RANMA, DETRÁS DE TÍ, CUIDADO!!!!!

La advertencia de Akane se debió a que, sin previo aviso, los 300 chicos hipnotizados salieron de una esquina, cayendo sobre ellos, y gritando "¡Mueran Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, enemigos de Nerima!", al tiempo que los vapuleaban a golpes y patadas.

Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, desde cierta distancia, observaban aquella desigual batalla. En ese momento, decidieron que ya era hora de intervenir.

-¡Adelante! –gritaron los 4, al unísono, acercándose al sitio de la batalla.

-¡Resiste, Akane! –urgía Ranma. -¡No podemos ser vencidos aquí!

-¡Ranma, debes estar loco, porque ellos son demasiados! –gritó Akane, aterrada, mientras se deshacía de 4 enemigos ala vez. -¡No podremos con ellos, porque ellos son cerca de 300, y nosotros, sólo somos 2!

-¡Somos 6! –exclamó Daisuke, llegando de repente, y derribando a un chico, el cual iba a atacar a Ranma, por la espalda.

-¡Daisuke! –dijeron Ranma y Akane, al unísono. -¡Gracias por venir, amigo!

-¡No vine solo, Ranma y Akane! –explicó Daisuke. -¡Vean esto, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, también vinieron conmigo!

Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, a como podían, avanzaban por entre los chicos hipnotizados, hasta llegar con Ranma, Akane y Daisuke.

-¡Estábamos en el festival deportivo, y vimos cuando Ryoga y Akari hipnotizaron a estos chicos! –explica Hiroshi, dándole un apretón de manos a Ranma, y un abrazo a Akane. -¡Supusimos, que debíamos venir, a ayudarlos!

-¡Escuchamos cuando Ryoga y Akari les dijeron que los buscaran a ustedes, y los acabaran, Ranma y Akane! –secundó Sayuri, derribando a 2 chicas y un chico.

-¡Vamos a ver si estos revoltosos, pueden enfrentar a 6 amigos! –finalizó Yuka, haciendo a un lado a otros 3 enemigos.

-¡No enfrentarán a 6 amigos, enfrentarán a 8! –dijo una voz, de notorio acento chino.

-¡Así es! –remató un chico, el cual usaba un pañuelo naranja en la cabeza. -¿Por qué conformarse con 6 defensores, si pueden ser 8?

-¡Mira, Ranma! –exclamó Akane. -¡Son Ken y Taro!

-¡Gracias por venir, amigos! –dijo Ranma, mientras seguía enfrentando, a más chicos hipnotizados. -¡Su ayuda, es muy necesaria!

En ese momento, el grueso de los atacantes cayó encima de Ranma y Akane, justo cuando, en medio de una brillante luz blanca, Mashauri y sus amigos (Shansu, Jun y Kenji) llegaban procedentes del futuro. Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ken, Sayuri, Taro y Yuka, de la forma que podían, trataban de separar a los atacantes de Ranma y Akane, pero no lograban llegar hasta ellos, quienes estaban como agarrados en una trampa.

-¡Miren esa batalla, chicos! –señaló Jun. -¡Parece que llegamos, en buen momento!

-¡Eso parece, hermana! –respondió Kenji. -¡Vamos, debemos ayudar!

-¡Pero vamos ya! –ordenó Mashauri. -¡Rápido, chicos! ¡Oh, no!

-¿Pasa algo, Mashauri? –preguntó Shansu. -¡Estás muy pálida!

-¡En medio de esa turba, Shansu, están los que serán mis padres, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo! –indicó Mashauri. -¡Vamos a ayudarlos, o los harán pedazos!

Pasando a la acción, Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji, se unieron a los amigos de Ranma y Akane, y lograron separar a los atacantes de ellos.

-¡Verifica que estén bien, Mashauri! –solicitó Kenji, mientras se encargaba de varios enemigos. -¡Shansu, Jun y yo, entretendremos a este grupo de necios!

-¿Están bien? –preguntó Mashauri a Ranma y Akane, apenas los tuvo a salvo.

-¡Estoy bien, Akane! –contestó Ranma, algo sacudido por la golpiza. -¡Gracias por preguntar! ¿Eh? ¿Acaso veo visiones?

-¿Por qué me das las gracias, Ranma? –preguntó Akane. -¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo!

Ranma y Akane se quedaron mudos de la impresión. No habían notado que había una chica, a la cual nunca habían visto, ayudándolos en su batalla.

-¿Quién es usted, señorita? –quiso saber Ranma. -¡Usted no es Akane, pero se le parece!

-¿Verdad que se parece a mí, Ranma? –intervino Akane. -¡Vamos, amiga, identifícate!

-¡Después, Ranma y Akane! –contestó Mashauri, empezando a entrar de nuevo a la batalla. -¡Vengan, los demás nos necesitan!

Ranma y Akane, como si fueran robots, obedecieron a aquella extraña chica, y se metieron, de nuevo, a la batalla. En minutos, los chicos hipnotizados salieron corriendo.

-¿Estás bien, Akane? –preguntó Ranma, preocupado de verdad.

-¡Estoy bien, Ranma, gracias por preguntar! –contestó Akane, sonriendo. -¡Mira, creo que tenemos que agradecer, a nuestros amigos, por su ayuda!

-¡Gracias por ayudarnos, chicos, porque Akane y yo, aunque somos fuertes, no íbamos a poder con tantos enemigos! –empezó Ranma. -¡Gracias a todos, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri, Yuka, Taro, Ken, y los chicos a los cuales no conozco!

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Sayuri, tomando la iniciativa.

-¡Yo soy Mashauri! –empezó Mashauri, con las presentaciones. -¡El chico es mi novio, Kenji, y las chicas son mis amigas, Jun, la hermana mayor de Kenji, y Shansu!

-¡Es un honor conocerlos, amigos! –respondió Yuka, sonriendo. -¡Por lo que parece, ustedes 4, ya deben saber nuestros nombres!

-¡Así es, amiga! –afirmó Jun. -¡Parece que tienen problemas, y bien serios!

-¡Se puede decir eso! –intervino Ranma. -¡Y vamos a necesitar, más ayuda!

-¡Ranma Saotome! –estalló Akane, apretando dientes y puños. -¡No me digas, que le pedirás ayuda, a quienes ya sabes!

-¡Es necesario, Akane! –dijo Ranma. -¡Ahora somos 12! ¡Aumentando nuestras fuerzas, y llegando a ser 17, con la ayuda de Kuno, Kodachi, Moose, Shampoo y Ukyo, podremos pelear más y mejor!

-¿Alguna idea, Ranma? –preguntó Ken. -¡Deseo ayudar de nuevo!

-¡Es correcto, Ken! –respondió Ranma. -¡Deberás ir al restaurante "U-Chan´s", y decirle a Ukyo que venga! ¡Taro, por su parte, irá al restaurante "Nekohanten", y les pedirá ayuda a Moose y Shampoo, mientras que Akane, y yo, vamos por Kuno y Kodachi!

-¿Qué haremos nosotros, Ranma? –preguntó Daisuke. -¡Déjanos ayudar, por favor!

-¡Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, lleven a nuestros nuevos amigos, Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji, a tomar algo, a la heladería de la siguiente cuadra, y nos vemos aquí, en una hora! –indicó Ranma, sacándose 2000 yens de la bolsa, y depositándolos en una de las manos de Sayuri, quien asintió a su pedido, secundada por Daisuke, Hiroshi y Yuka.

Acto seguido, Ranma, Akane, Ken y Taro se fueron a cumplir con su misión. Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, obedeciendo a Ranma, llevaron a Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji a la heladería, y pasaron una hora realmente genial.

Taro fue el primero en llegar a su destino, el restaurante "Nekohanten". Ya ahí, llamó.

-¡Moose, Shampoo, necesito ayuda! –llamó el chico chino a sus compatriotas.

-¡Taro Pansuto! –saludó Moose, saliendo de la cocina, y secándose las manos. -¿Qué te trae por aquí, chico? ¡No creo que vengas, a comer ramen!

-¡Vengo, de parte de Ranma Saotome! –explicó Taro. -¡Necesitamos ayuda para detener al maestro Happosai, que anda haciendo sus conocidas maldades!

-¿El maestro Happosai, ha vuelto a Nerima? -preguntó Shampoo. -¡Nihao, Taro!

-¡Nihao, Shampoo! –respondió Taro, al saludo de la chica amazona. -¡Así es, el maestro Happosai ha vuelto, tiene bajo su dominio a Ryoga y Akari, y debemos detenerlo!

-¡No se diga más! –exclamó Moose, yendo al segundo piso. -¡Voy por mis armas!

-¡Shampoo traerá bomboris! –agregó Shampoo, siguiendo a Moose.

-¡Los veo afuera, amigos! –gritó Taro, cuando ya no los vió. Apenas dijo esto, salió.

Entretanto, en el restaurante "U-Chan´s", Ken iba llegando. Antes de llamar, decidió jugarle una broma a Ukyo, y se convirtió en un duplicado de ella. Luego, llamó.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? –llamó, haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse.

-¡Ya lo atiendo, amigo! –gritó Ukyo, desde la bodega.

Ukyo salió de la bodega, con una botella de aceite, al tiempo que preguntaba "¿Qué se le ofrece, amigo?" Para su gran sorpresa, delante de ella estaba... ¡Ella misma!

-¡No sabía, que había un espejo aquí! –murmuró, ya sorprendida.

-¡Sorpresa, Ukyo! –se presentó Ken, volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡Manekko Kenchan, mejor conocido como Ken "El Camaleón"! –exclamó Ukyo, ya más tranquila. -¿En qué te ayudo, Ken? ¿Vienes a comer algo?

-¡Quizás después, Ukyo! –respondió Ken. -¡Vengo de parte de Ranma Saotome, porque necesitamos tu ayuda, para detener al maestro Happosai!

-¡Espérame afuera, amigo Ken, por mientras apago todo, y alisto mi espátula gigante y mis mini-espátulas! –solicitó Ukyo, mientras apagaba todos sus aparatos de cocina.

Ranma y Akane, mientras tanto, iban llegando a la Mansión Kuno. Una vez allí, llamaron a la puerta. Sasuke, el sirviente ninja de Kuno y Kodachi, les abrió.

-¡Vaya sorpresa, Ranma y Akane! –exclamó, al verlos. -¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-¡Necesitamos ver a tus amos, Sasuke! –explicó Akane. -¿Están en casa?

-¡Están en el jardín! –contestó Sasuke. -¡Vengan conmigo, síganme!

Ranma y Akane siguieron a Sasuke al jardín. Una vez allí, llamó a sus amos.

-¡Señor Tatewaki, señorita Kodachi, hay visitas! –anunció Sasuke, con gran pompa.

-¡Ranma, mi amor! –gritó Kodachi, dando un salto, agarrando a Ranma, y dándole un abrazo y un beso. -¡Gracias por venir a verme, mi amor!

-¡La hermosa Akane Tendo! –exclamó Kuno, llegando por detrás de Akane, y abrazándola por la cintura. -¡No vino la chica pelirroja, pero pudiste venir!

-¡La pelirroja anda fuera de la ciudad, Kuno! –contestó Akane. -¡Necesitamos ayuda!

-¡No se diga más! –respondió Kuno. -¡Yo, Tatewaki Kuno, te ayudaré, Akane Tendo!

-¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda, Ranma, mi amor? –preguntó Kodachi, toda melosa.

-¡Happosai ha vuelto a Nerima! –fue la lacónica respuesta de Ranma.

-¡Habrá que vencer, de nuevo, a ese viejo sinvergüenza! –masculló Kuno, ya serio.

-¿Ese viejo asqueroso, ha vuelto a Nerima? –murmuró Kodachi. -¡Si lo agarro, lo mato!

"_¡Definitivo, nos van a ayudar!"_, pensó Akane, mientras le sonreía a Ranma, y le guiñaba un ojo. Ranma, sonriendo igual, le respondió el guiño.

Ranma, Akane, Kuno y Kodachi salieron de la Mansión Kuno, y llegaron al punto de reunión, donde ya estaban todos los demás. Una vez allí, Shampoo "entró en acción".

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –lo saludó, abrazándolo y besándolo. -¡Amazona extrañó Airen!

A Shansu, casi se le para el corazón, al ver esa escena. ¡No podía creer que, en el futuro, esa, fuera a ser su madre! Jun mencionó lo parecidas que eran, y Shansu, casi le pega.

-¡A ver, chicas, nada de pleitos, por favor! –ordenó Ukyo, antes de quedarse fría. ¿El motivo? Ukyo notó lo mucho, que Jun se parecía a ella.

-¿Quiénes son éstas personas, Ran-Chan? –preguntó Ukyo, algo inquieta.

Ranma, quien estaba charlando con Kuno y Moose, debió presentar a Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji, con los demás. Shampoo miró fijo, y con interés, a Shansu.

-¡Nihao, Shansu! –saludó Shampoo, algo cohibida.

-¡Nihao, Shampoo! –respondió Shansu, sonriendo amablemente.

-¡Shansu simpática, agrada a Amazona! –exclamó Shampoo, toda sonriente.

-¡Es hora de ir por Happosai, amigos! –sugirió Ranma. -¡Vamos a por él, ya!

-¡Vamos! –gritaron 17 voces, al unísono, antes de empezar a avanzar por las calles.

"_¡En ésta época, mi padre, Ryoga Hibiki, no estaba con mi madre, Ukyo Kuonji, sino con su novia original, Akari Unryuu! ¡Quizás pueda llegar a saber, por qué terminaron él y Akari!"_, pensaba Jun, meditando sobre su futuro padre, Ryoga Hibiki.

Mientras esto pasaba, 2 pequeñas chicas, vestidas con ropas de estilo chino, avanzaban dando saltos de 15 metros, y se acercaban a Nerima. No hablaban, pero sus rostros mostraban rictus de decisión. Ya casi llegaban...

**Nota: La batalla por el dominio de la ciudad de Nerima sigue subiendo de temperatura. ¿Podrán Ranma, y sus aliados, detener a Happosai? ¿Qué irá a pasar con Ryoga y Akari? ¿Seguirán causando más de un dolor de cabeza, a Ranma y su grupo? ¿Serán detenidos, o pondrán en peligro, una vez más, a Ranma y Akane? ¿Y quiénes son esas 2 chicas, que se acercan, rápidamente, a Nerima? ¿Son amigas, o enemigas? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "¡Pánico en Nerima!" continúe, en el Cuarto Golpe, titulado "¡Divide, y vencerás!"**


	5. ¡Pánico en Nerima!: Cuarto Golpe

"**Ranma ½": "¡Pánico en Nerima!"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki, Kenji Hibiki (Propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdoba "Lita Kino", autora de la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro"), así como Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko (Propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo"). **

**Cuarto Golpe: "¡Divide y vencerás!"**

Mientras se encaminaba con el resto de "Los Defensores de Nerima" al parque de la ciudad, Jun Hibiki, la hija de Ryoga y Ukyo, venida de 20 años en el futuro, pensaba acerca de la relación del hombre que, en el futuro, sería su padre, con Akari Unryuu.

"_¡En cuanto esto acabe, trataré de averiguar__, que tal se lleva mi padre, con Akari! ¡Según recuerdo, en el futuro, papá me contó que Akari, fue, en serio, alguien muy especial en su vida!"_, se decía Jun, mientras seguía a Ranma y a los demás.

Mientras tanto, en el centro del enorme parque...

-¡Ryoga, Akari, vengan acá! –ordenó el maestro Happosai.

-¡Mande, maestro! –dijeron Ryoga y Akari, al unísono.

-¡Un grupo de enemigos se prepara, para invadir el parque! –informó Happosai. -¡Vayan a detener a ese grupo, pero ya!

-¡Sí! –asintieron Ryoga y Akari, llamando a cerca de 350 chicos hipnotizados. -¡Vamos, amigos, es hora de entrar en acción!

Asintiendo al unísono, los 350 alumnos del Instituto Furinkan, siguieron a Ryoga y Akari. ¿Cuál era el plan, de esa turba? ¡Lógicamente, detener a Ranma y sus aliados!

Algunos minutos después, Ranma y su mega-grupo (Akane, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Jun, Ken "El Camaleón", Kenji, Kodachi, Kuno, Mashauri, Moose, "Pantimedias Taro", Sayuri, Shampoo, Shansu, Ukyo y Yuka), todos a una, penetraban al perímetro del enorme parque. Los miembros de ese enorme grupo, ignoraban una cosa: iban hacia una trampa.

En cierto momento, al pasar por cierto punto del parque, Ryoga y Akari, saltando de un árbol, les cortaron el paso a Ranma y sus amigos/aliados.

-¡Son Ryoga y Akari! –exclamó Kuno. -¡Debemos detenerlos, amigos!

-¡Akari, vas a pagar, por la golpiza que me diste! –rugió Taro, ahogado por el rencor.

-¡Te daré otra, si me place, entrometido chico chino! –contestó Akari, al tiempo que aferraba a Shampoo, a la cual levantó en vilo, como si fuera un fardo de heno.

-¡Chica Guapa, baja Amazona! –ordenó Shampoo, furiosa. -¡Baja Amazona, ya!

-¡Kodachi tiene razón, china del demonio! –masculló Akari. -¡Deberías dejar de hablar así, "como una salvaje"!

Sin decir más, Akari arrojó a Shampoo, como si fuera una piedra, haciendo que ella, sin poder evitarlo, chocara contra Taro, cayendo ambos al suelo, algo sacudidos.

-¡Akari! –gritó Akane. -¡Ya deja eso, no actúas como sueles hacerlo!

-¡Me encargaré de los hombres, Akari! –sugirió Ryoga. -¡Te dejo, a las chicas!

-¡Gracias, Ryoga! –contestó Akari. -¡Las haré pedazos, a todas!

Akane, Kodachi, Sayuri, Shampoo, Ukyo y Yuka, cada cual por su lado, tragaron grueso, al escuchar esa amenaza tan directa. ¿De verdad, esa chica, era Akari? Si bien se veía como Akari, no actuaba como solía hacerlo Akari. Parecía un robot.

Por su parte, Mashauri, Jun y Shansu, igualmente, cada cual por su lado, no creían lo que veían y escuchaban. ¿No les habían contado sus padres, que Akari Unryuu, en serio, era la chica más tierna, tímida y dulce, de toda la ciudad de Nerima? La chica que veían, no parecía, ni tierna, ni tímida, ni dulce. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Vamos por Akari! –gritó Kodachi, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Sayuri, Shansu, vamos ya!

-¡Te sigo, Kodachi! –respondió Sayuri, feliz de ser tomada en cuenta. -¡Al ataque!

-¡Cuenta conmigo, amiga Kodachi! –agregó Shansu. -¡Vamos, a darle su merecido!

-¡No tan rápido, chicos! –exclamó Ryoga, lanzando un largo silbido. -¡Ahora, viene algo, que no van a poder vencer, ni entre todos ustedes!

Ranma y su grupo, de repente, se vieron metidos en una situación muy tremenda: como por arte de magia, 350 alumnos del Instituto Furinkan (Hombres y mujeres), salieron de entre árboles y arbustos, rodeándolos totalmente, y dejándolos sin una posible vía de escape. Acto seguido, todos los recién llegados empezaron a sonarse los nudillos, produciendo un sonido muy poco tranquilizador.

-¡Amigos, y amigas, son ellos, o nosotros! –gritó Ranma. -¡Vamos ya, a ellos!

Una nueva batalla empezó. Ryoga y Akari se retiraron, confiados en la victoria de sus "tropas". Kodachi, Sayuri y Shansu, tomando nuevamente la iniciativa, atacaron a un grupo de enemigos, haciendo que estos, aparentemente, se retiraran.

-¡Vamos por ese grupo, Sayuri y Shansu! –ordenó Kodachi. -¡Son nuestros!

-¡Vamos! –gritaron Sayuri y Shansu, al unísono, siguiendo a Kodachi, hacia otra sección del parque, donde quedaban ocultos de la vista de los demás.

-¡Ranma, ayúdame, son demasiados! –suplicó Akane, al ser atacada por cerca de 15 enemigos. -¡No puedo con todos estos, apresúrate!

-¡Ya voy, Akane! –exclamó Ranma, metiéndose en lo más tupido de la batalla.

-¡Espera, Ran-Chan, te ayudaré! –dijo Ukyo. -¡Resiste, Akane, ya vamos!

Dicho y hecho. En pocos segundos, Ranma y Ukyo llegaron con Akane, y la sacaron de entre un grupo de enemigos. Todos acabaron noqueados, y la espátula gigante de Ukyo, acabó caída a cierta distancia, derribada por una patada de un enemigo.

-¡Gracias, Ranma y Ukyo! –agradeció Akane. -¡Vamos a ayudar, a los demás!

-¡Excelente idea, Akane! –asintió Ranma. -¿Vienes, Ukyo?

-¡Adelántense! –contestó Ukyo. -¡Voy por mi espátula! ¡Ya los alcanzo!

Confiados en que Ukyo los alcanzaría, Ranma y Akane volvieron al escenario de la batalla. Ukyo fue a recoger su espátula gigante y, apenas la agarró, varias manos surgieron de entre los arbustos, y la jalaron al otro lado. Ukyo, al verse rodeada por muchos enemigos, luchó como una leona furiosa, y derribó a cerca de 15 o 20 enemigos; para su mala fortuna, estos, amparados por la siempre decisiva fuerza de los números, la golpearon hasta noquearla, la ataron, y se la llevaron, con rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad de Nerima.

Mientras tanto, en el centro, 2 pequeñas chicas chinas, una de cabello fucsia, y otra de cabello azul celeste, recorrían las calles, buscando a alguien.

-¿Segura que Ranma está aquí, Lín? –preguntó la chica de cabello azul celeste.

-¡Estamos en Nerima, Rán! –respondió la chica de cabello fucsia. -¡Lo hallaremos!

Nota: Este par de chicas chinas, descritas al final del episodio anterior (Tercer Golpe: "¡Contra-Ataque!"), son Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, las "hermanas menores" de Shampoo, y que son igual de molestas que ella misma. Se debe aclarar que son "hermanas" de tribu, no hermanas de sangre.

De vuelta en la batalla...

-¿Has visto a Shansu, Akane? –preguntaba Mashauri, preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Ella se fue, junto con Kodachi y Sayuri, hacia aquellos árboles! –contestó Yuka, adelantándose a la respuesta de Akane. -¡Desde que se fueron, no han vuelto, motivo por el que temo, que algo les haya pasado!

-¡Jun y yo iremos a buscarlas, amiga Yuka! –respondió Mashauri. -¡Vamos, Jun!

-¡Estoy contigo, Mashauri! –afirmó Jun, derribando a 3 enemigos a la vez.

-¡Tengan cuidado, Mashauri y Jun! –pidió Akane. -¡Nosotros, acabaremos aquí!

Mashauri y Jun tomaron rumbo, hacia los árboles que les indicara Yuka, quitándose de encima, de paso, a muchos enemigos. Les llevó poco, estar libres de ellos, y con rumbo a la sección del parque, hacia la cual se dirigían.

-¡Oye, Chica Violenta! –se dirigió Shampoo a Akane, en medio de la batalla. -¿Esas 2 chicas, y ese chico flaco, no son compañeros tuyos en el colegio?

-¡Es cierto, Shampoo! –aceptó Akane, al ver a quienes señalaba Shampoo. -¡Debo evitar lastimarlos, porque son mis amigos!

Las chicas eran Asami (Chica de cabello café claro, ondulado, y de largo mediano) y Hiroko (Chica de cabello café claro, corto, y que tenía pecas en la cara); el chico flaco, obvio, no era otro más que Hikaru Gosunkugi.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –masculló Ranma, viendo a quienes atacaban a Akane. -¡Pero si son Asami, Hiroko y Gosunkugi! ¡Hay que detenerlos!

-¡Akane Tendo, enemiga de Nerima! –gritaron Asami, Hiroko y Gosunkugi, al unísono.

-¡Alto ahí, Asami, Hiroko, Gosunkugi! –gritaba Akane. -¡Soy su amiga, no me ataquen!

-¡Ya no sigas, flaco! –gruñó Ranma, aferrando a Gosunkugi, por ambos brazos. -¡No me hagas lastimarte! ¡Soy tu amigo, y Akane también lo es! ¡Vamos, recuerda!

-¡Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, son enemigos de Nerima! –dijo Gosunkugi, soltándose del agarre de Ranma, y dándole un puñetazo en plena cara, derribándolo.

-¡Ranma! –exclamó Akane, viendo a su prometido caer. -¡Oigan, Asami y Hiroko, ya déjenme, debo ayudar a Ranma!

Esto último, lo dijo Akane, al verse agarrada por sus amigas, Asami y Hiroko, cada una de un brazo. Con un rictus de furia en la cara, Akane se agitó, hasta que Asami y Hiroko la soltaron. Al verla Ranma, notó que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien, Akane? –quiso saber Ranma, levantándose. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Asami y Hiroko son mis amigas, Ranma! –lloró Akane. -¡No quiero lastimarlas!

-¡Yo tampoco deseo lastimar, al flaco Gosunkugi! –contestó Ranma. -¡Tengo una idea, hay que noquearlos, y ponerlos a salvo! ¡Kenji, ven acá!

-¿Me llamabas, Ranma? –preguntó Kenji, acercándose. -¿En qué te ayudo?

-¡Rápido, noquea, de un solo golpe en la cabeza, a esas 2 chicas, y al chico de aspecto espectral! –ordenó Ranma. -¡Después, te explicaré el motivo! ¡Apúrate!

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Kenji derribó, de certeros golpes en la cabeza, a Asami, Hiroko y Gosunkugi. Los 3 acabaron tendidos, a los pies de Ranma y Akane.

En tan sólo un momento, Mashauri y Jun llegaron a otra sección del parque. Una vez allí, hallaron a Shansu, atada y amordazada, junto con Kodachi y Sayuri, quienes estaban noqueadas y, también, atadas y amordazadas.

-¡Ahí están ellas, Mashauri! –exclamó Jun, sonriendo, al ver que estaban vivas.

-¡Tranquila, Shansu, te quitaré la mordaza! –dijo Mashauri, haciendo lo que anunció.

-¡¡¡¡¡CHICAS, HUYAN!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ES UNA TRAMPA!!!!! –gritó Shansu.

-¿Qué dices, Shansu? –preguntó Jun. -¿Una trampa? ¡Cielos!

La exclamación de Jun llegó tarde. Saliendo de entre árboles y arbustos, cerca de 30 enemigos las rodearon, a ella y a Mashauri, y las atacaron, ferozmente, hasta dejarlas noqueadas, justo como estaban Kodachi y Sayuri. Al ver como eran tratadas, sus 2 mejores amigas, Shansu se desmayó.

En otro punto del parque, pasaba algo parecido. En cierto momento, los chicos hipnotizados, arreciaron sus ataques contra las chicas que quedaban del grupo de Ranma, que eran sólo 3, Akane, Shampoo y Yuka, para, acto seguido, llevárselas con ellos, rumbo a un punto desconocido. Algunas bombas de humo, lanzadas de pronto, ayudaron a esa turba a escapar, dejando a Ranma y sus amigos (Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ken "El Camaleón", Kenji, Kuno, Moose, y "Pantimedias Taro") con un palmo de narices. Sin embargo, no todo fue pérdida: Asami, Hiroko y Gosunkugi estaban con ellos, con sus amigos, y estaban a salvo del malvado de Happosai.

-¡Se han llevado, a las chicas! –gruñó Ken, preocupado.

-¡Algo traman, y no será nada bueno! –intervino Taro, también preocupado.

-¡No podemos seguirlos! –murmuró Moose. -¡Puede ser otra trampa!

-¡Me preocupa mi hermana, Jun! –se lamentó Kenji. -¡Si le pasara algo a ella, mis padres, en serio, nunca me lo perdonarían!

-¡Tranquilo, Kenji! –lo tranquilizó Ranma. -¡Las rescataremos a todas, te lo prometo!

De pronto, Asami, Hiroko y Gosunkugi, recobraron el sentido. Ranma, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ken "El Camaleón", Kenji, Kuno, Moose, y "Pantimedias Taro", los rodearon.

-¡Mi cabeza! –se quejó Asami. -¡Vaya que me duele!

-¡Digo igual, amiga! –secundó Hiroko. -¿Qué nos ha pasado?

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntaba Gosunkugi. -¡Me siento muy mal! ¿Ranma Saotome?

-¡Asami, Hiroko, Gosunkugi! –saludó Ranma. -¡Me alegra verlos bien, amigos!

-¿Estás bien, flaco? –quiso saber Daisuke. -¡Vaya que peleabas bien!

-¡Y ustedes no eran menos, chicas! –secundó Hiroshi. -¡Vaya golpes, Asami!

-¿Qué pasa? –interrogó Asami. -¡Lo último que recuerdo, es el festival del colegio!

-¡Ryoga y Akari llegaron, y se pusieron a hipnotizar gente! –recordó Hiroko.

-¿Cómo volvimos a la normalidad? –preguntó Gosunkugi, mientras recibía ayuda, de Daisuke y Hiroshi, para ponerse de pie, mientras Ranma ayudaba a Asami y a Hiroko.

-¡Eso, fue obra mía! –explicó Kenji. -¡Yo, les dí unos golpes en las cabezas, amigos!

-¡Les presento a Kenji, amigos! –lo presentó Kuno. -¡Kenji, ya sabes sus nombres!

-¡Asami, Hiroko y Gosunkugi! –contestó Kenji, sonriendo. -¡Mucho gusto, amigos!

Asami, Hiroko y Gosunkugi, cada cual por su lado, saludaron a Kenji. Al preguntarle de donde venía, él les dijo que venía de "otra Nerima, ubicada en otra línea temporal". En ese momento, 3 pares de ojos, vieron a Kenji con extrañeza. ¿Otra Nerima, en otra línea temporal? ¡Eso sonaba, más que increíble!

Mientras tanto, Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo, tras salvar a Akane de Akari, regresó al restaurante "Nekohanten", buscó un objeto importante, y tomó, de nuevo, rumbo al Dojo Tendo, donde llegó, y pidió ver a Genma, el padre de Ranma.

-¡Usted dirá, Cologne! –dijo Genma. -¡Pero, por favor, no venga a decirme que hable con Nodoka! ¡Usted sabe que ella, bajo ningún motivo, aceptará una posible boda entre Ranma y Shampoo, así que no hablemos de eso!

-¡Tranquilo, Genma, no vengo por eso! –respondió Cologne. -¡Tengo muy malas noticias! ¡Happosai, ha vuelto a Nerima!

-¡Ya veo! –masculló Genma. -¿Alguna idea para detenerlo, Cologne?

-¡Traje el Cristal de Leng-Khao, para tratar de hallar la fuente de su poder! –explicó Cologne. -¡Claro, que necesitaremos la ayuda de todos!

-¡Kasumi, ven, por favor! –llamó Genma, a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, tío Genma? –preguntó Kasumi, siempre solícita.

-¡Diles a todos que vayan al dojo, porque Cologne y yo necesitamos su ayuda! –pidió Genma. -¡Diles que es muy importante, por favor!

-¡Voy enseguida, tío Genma! –contestó Kasumi, yendo a buscar a los demás.

Mientras tanto, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, llegaban al parque, y localizaban a Ranma, quien charlaba con Asami, Hiroko y Gosunkugi (Quienes no recordaban nada, de lo que hicieron, estando bajo el control mental de Happosai), ante la mirada de Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ken "El Camaleón", Kenji, Kuno, Moose y "Pantimedias Taro".

Al llegar ahí, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, agarraron a Ranma.

-¿Ranma, dónde está Shampoo? –preguntó Lín-Lín.

-¿Te vas a casar con ella, sí o no? –secundó Rán-Rán.

-¡Ya no me molesten, par de mocosas necias! –gritó Ranma, ya molesto, haciendo que las chicas chinas lo soltaran. -¡Nunca me casaré con Shampoo, y eso es todo!

Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, asustadas, retrocedieron un poco. Tras conversar entre ellas, en chino, decidieron ir a buscar a Shampoo, para ver que opinaba ella, de lo dicho por Ranma. Las pequeñas guerreras chinas, sin embargo, cometieron un pequeño desliz, ya que hablaron muy cerca de Moose, y este, que también era chino, supo lo que tramaban. Apenas ellas se fueron, Moose informó a Ranma.

-¡Ranma, las locas de Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, decidieron ir a buscar a Shampoo! –dijo Moose, mientras limpiaba sus lentes. -¡Debemos hacer algo, al respecto!

-¡Sugiero, que busquemos a las chicas! –intervino Kenji, algo tímidamente.

Mientras todos, aceptando la sugerencia de Kenji, se ponían a hacer un plan de búsqueda, en la azotea del hotel "Takanishi", Happosai hipnotizaba a las chicas del grupo de Ranma (Akane, Jun, Kodachi, Mashauri, Sayuri, Shampoo, Shansu, Ukyo y Yuka) y les ordenaba ir a por Ranma, y acabarlo, junto con todos sus amigos.

Justo en ese momento, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, con el mayor sigilo posible, llegaban a la base del hotel "Takanishi", y veían mucha luz, en la azotea. Subieron presto, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, usando la escalera de emergencias.

Al llegar a la azotea, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán vieron a Happosai, dándole instrucciones a un enorme grupo de chicos y chicas, entre las cuales destacaba Shampoo, y sus rivales por el amor de Ranma (Akane Tendo, Kodachi Kuno y Ukyo Kuonji). Tras conferenciar, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, decidieron ir a buscar a Ranma y su grupo de amigos, y decirles lo que pasaba, en especial, luego de escuchar a Happosai decir "¡Hay que eliminar a Ranma Saotome!", lo cual no auguraba nada bueno, ni para Ranma, ni para nadie.

Sin embargo, nada es eterno o perfecto, y un plan, mucho menos. Al intentar retirarse Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, ésta última, torpemente, golpeó con su talón derecho unos tubos de acero, los cuales se cayeron, haciendo un ruido infernal, el cual puso sobre aviso a Happosai y a sus "tropas". Al ver a aquellos numerosos enemigos, Lín-Lín tomó la iniciativa, y sugirió un plan a su hermana.

-¡Rán huye, y Lín detiene enemigos! –ordenó Lín-Lín, enfrentando a los hipnotizados.

-¡Rán ayuda hermana, enemigos muchos! –contestó Rán-Rán, jalando a su hermana.

-¡Chicos y chicas, detengan a esas 2 niñas! –ordenó Happosai. -¡Son un par de espías, y fueron enviadas por Ranma Saotome!

Lanzando un feroz grito de batalla, cerca de 350 chicos y chicas, todos bajo el control mental de Happosai, se lanzaron contra Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán. Las 2 pequeñas guerreras chinas, como que eran miembros de las amazonas de Jokusetzu, pelearon gallardamente, pero, al final, debieron batirse en retirada, porque corrían el riesgo de morir aplastadas, por la siempre incontrastable fuerza de los números.

-¡Corre, Rán! –ordenó Lín-Lín. -¡Enemigos nos atrapan, y somos muertas!

-¡Vamos por Ranma, Lín! –sugirió Rán-Rán. -¡Ranma, puede ayudar Lín y Rán!

En una calle, cercana al parque de Nerima, Ranma y sus amigos, descansaban un poco. Tras haber buscado, por varios puntos, a las chicas, no las habían hallado.

-¡Sólo Dios sabe, donde se llevó Happosai a las chicas, amigos! –dijo Ken "El Camaleón", evidentemente preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes, las hallaremos! –respondió "Pantimedias Taro", viendo a lo lejos.

-¡Hay un punto de la ciudad, amigos, donde se nos olvidó buscarlas! –exclamó, de repente, Moose. -¡Oye, Kuno, ven conmigo, sígueme!

-¡Te sigo, Moose! –afirmó Kuno, siguiendo al Maestro Chino de las Armas Ocultas.

Asintiendo, Moose le insistió a Kuno que lo siguiera. El chico kendoísta, siempre dispuesto, siguió al chico chino. En otra calle, escucharon un alboroto, un terrible _crescendo_ que iba en aumento. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, se toparon con Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, quienes huían de la turba, la cual casi las alcanzaba.

-¡Mira, Rán! –dijo Lín-Lín. -¡Pato Estúpido! ¡Vamos, a que ayude Lín y Rán!

-¡Con él, está Chico del Palo! –secundó Rán-Rán. -¡Chicos, ayuden Amazonas!

-¡Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, las hermanas de Shampoo! –gritó Moose. -¡Chicas, acá!

-¡Moose, llévalas a un sitio seguro! –sugirió Kuno. -¡Yo, detendré a ésta turba!

Kuno, cumpliendo su palabra, pasó a enfrentar a una avanzada de la turba, la cual, a no dudarlo, se refrenó un poco en su ataque. Mientras Kuno hacía eso, Moose ponía a salvo a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, llevándolas con Ranma y el resto del grupo. Asami y Hiroko, las únicas 2 chicas de ese grupo, las tomaron a su cuidado, justo cuando Kuno, se volvía a unir al grupo. Había dado una buena batalla, para ser sólo un guerrero.

-¡Vengan con nosotras, niñas! –pidió Asami, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme. -¡Hiroko, ven a ayudarme!

-¡Ya estoy aquí, Asami! –asintió Hiroko, llegando, y quitándose, ella también, la chaqueta del uniforme. -¡Vengan, niñas, descansen acá, bajo estos arbustos!

-¡Gracias! –dijeron Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, al unísono, antes de dormirse, del cansancio.

-¡Vaya, que están cansadas! –intervino Daisuke, acercándose, a las ya dormidas guerreras chinas. -¡Hay que dejarlas descansar, un buen rato!

-¡Excelente idea, Daisuke! –apuntó Gosunkugi, revisando uno de sus bolsillos, en el cual halló unos muñecos de papel. -¡Luego, usaré esto!

Tras conferenciar por un rato, decidieron algo: había que recuperar a las demás chicas, a como fuera posible. Tras acordar eso, decidieron no ir a buscar a los hipnotizados, sino esperarlos ahí, en las cercanías del parque. ¿El motivo? Habían decidido, a como fuera, no separarse de nuevo, para evitar ser capturados, como les pasó a las chicas.

-¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó, de repente, Ken "El Camaleón". -¡Daisuke, Hiroshi, Taro, vengan conmigo, ya, que necesito su ayuda!

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Ken? –preguntó Ranma, algo extrañado.

-¡Iré, junto con ellos, a entretener un poco a los hipnotizados, Ranma! –explicó el Chico de las Mil Caras. -¡Debemos descubrir, cual será su siguiente movimiento!

-¡Es una idea excelente! –intervino Asami. -¡Hiroko y yo, queremos ir!

-¿Estás segura, Asami? –quiso saber Ranma. -¡Puede ser peligroso!

-¡Asami y yo estamos de acuerdo, Ranma! –respondió Hiroko, adelantándose a la respuesta de su amiga. -¡Queremos ir, porque deseamos ser útiles!

-¡Vayan, pero tengan cuidado! –pidió Ranma. -¡Y, por lo que más quieran, Asami y Hiroko, no se dejen atrapar de nuevo!

-¡Bien! –dijeron Asami y Hiroko, al unísono, y sonriendo.

Ranma, Gosunkugi, Kenji, Kuno y Moose, quien cuidaba a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, vieron, con una mezcla de aprensión y esperanza, cuando Asami, Daisuke, Hiroko, Hiroshi y "Pantimedias Taro", junto con Ken "El Camaleón", tomaron rumbo calle abajo, con la idea de ir a frenar, otro poco, a los hipnotizados. Esperaban, que todo saliera bien.

Al llegar a una intersección, Ken se detuvo, y giró instrucciones a sus compañeros.

-¡Taro, lleva contigo, por esa calle, a Hiroko y a Hiroshi! –sugirió Ken, señalando una calle aledaña a la calle, donde se hallaban en ese momento. -¡Asami y Daisuke, ustedes se vienen conmigo! ¡Nos reunimos acá mismo, en 15 minutos, y nos replegamos!

-¡Muy bien! –asintió Taro. -¡Ya escucharon, Hiroko y Hiroshi, vamos ya!

-¡Yo te sigo, Taro-Kun! –contestó Hiroko, deseosa de entrar a la batalla.

-¡Saben que cuentan conmigo, chicos! –apuntó Hiroshi. -¡Vamos a darles, pero ya!

-¡Vamos, Asami y Daisuke! –urgió Ken. -¡Nosotros, vamos por ésta calle!

-¡Estoy lista! –masculló Asami, sonando sus nudillos. -¡Ya es hora de actuar!

-¡Yo, también estoy listo! –secundó Daisuke. -¡Debemos recuperar, a las chicas!

En los siguientes 15 minutos, los 2 grupos, tanto el integrado por Ken, Asami y Daisuke, como el integrado por Taro, Hiroko y Hiroshi, anduvieron por esas calles, localizando grupos de chicos hipnotizados, y dándoles más de un dolor de cabeza. A los 15 minutos exactos, los 6 amigos se reunieron, y regresaron juntos al parque.

Mientras eso pasaba cerca del parque, el grueso del grupo de hipnotizados, contra todo pronóstico, tomaba otra calle, dirigiéndose a un poco esperado objetivo: el Instituto San Hebere. En el mencionado colegio femenino, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, las amigas de Kodachi, estaban charlando, acerca de las batallas que sacudían a Nerima. En cierto momento, Eriko se acercó al sistema de altavoces.

-¡¡¡¡¡ATENCIÓN, ALUMNAS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LA CIUDAD SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN CAMPO DE BATALLA, Y DEBEMOS ESTAR ATENTAS, LISTAS PARA CUALQUIER CONTINGENCIA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡YA SABEN, ESTÉN ATENTAS!!!!!

Ese fue el mensaje, que lanzó Eriko, por el sistema de altavoces. Sus 3 amigas, la rodearon, algo extrañadas. Junko tomó la iniciativa. Michi y Sachiko, sólo escuchaban.

-¿Hacemos bien, Eriko? –preguntó Junko, algo confundida. -¡Digo, deberíamos mandar chicas a explorar la ciudad, porque no sabemos si estamos "en la línea de fuego"!

Eriko abrió la boca, pero no pudo responder. Yuriko, la amiga de Yuka, entró de repente, corriendo y muy agitada. Tomó aire, y soltó una muy mala noticia.

-¡Malas noticias, amigas! –empezó Yuriko. -¡Los alumnos del Instituto Furinkan están en la calle, y tratan de entrar! ¡Necesitamos ayuda, no podemos detenerlos!

-¡¿El glorioso Instituto San Hebere, invadido?! –se extrañó Michi. -¡No puede ser!

-¡Debemos hacer algo, pero ya! –urgió Sachiko. -¿Qué es ese ruido? ¡No, no lo creo!

Antes de que alguna de las 5, pudiera decir o hacer algo, los alumnos del Instituto Furinkan, como una marejada, como un "tsunami", penetraron en los pasillos del colegio femenino, y empezaron a atacar a las alumnas, las cuales caían vencidas, una tras otra, hasta sumar decenas, cientos y, finalmente, la totalidad del estudiantado.

-¡Chicas, resistan! –demandó Eriko. -¡Defendamos nuestro colegio, vamos ya!

Un certero golpe, derribó noqueada a Eriko. Junko y las demás, la siguieron después...

Nota: La situación se complica. ¿Qué irá a pasar, ahora que el Instituto San Hebere está bajo ataque? ¿Lograrán Ranma y sus compañeros, liberar a Akane y las demás chicas, del control mental de Happosai? ¿O serán vencidos, debido a que son unos pocos, contra casi todo un ejército? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "¡Pánico en Nerima!" continúe, en el Quinto Golpe, titulado "¡La ola gigante!"


	6. ¡Pánico en Nerima!: Quinto Golpe

"**Ranma ½" (Presentando, en este episodio, la aparición especial, de varios personajes de "Sailor Moon"): "¡Pánico en Nerima!"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki, Kenji Hibiki (Propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdoba "Lita Kino", autora de la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro"), así como Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko (Propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo"). Los personajes de "Sailor Moon", son propiedad y Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi. **

**Quinto Golpe: "¡La ola gigante!"**

En pocos minutos, todo había acabado. La invasión, y conquista del Instituto San Hebere, por parte de los alumnos hipnotizados del Instituto Furinkan, llevó cuestión de pocos minutos. Las alumnas del mencionado colegio femenino, aunque trataron de defender su institución, no pudieron hacer nada, y fueron vapuleadas.

Ryoga y Akari, como si fueran generales, de un ejército victorioso en una guerra, recorrieron, lentamente, el Instituto San Hebere, mirando los cuerpos inmóviles, de las alumnas que resultaron noqueadas. Las alumnas que no estaban noqueadas, fueron encerradas, bajo llave, en el gimnasio. Acto seguido, Ryoga se dirigió a sus "tropas".

-¡Bien hecho, chicos! –les dijo, muy serio. -¡Ahora, Akane, lleva a las demás chicas, más algunos refuerzos, al parque, y elimina a Ranma Saotome y sus amigos, los malvados enemigos de Nerima!

-¡Entendido, Ryoga! –contestó Akane. -¡Ya lo escucharon, Jun, Kodachi, Mashauri, Sayuri, Shampoo, Shansu, Ukyo, Yuka, vamos por ellos!

-¡Vamos ya! –gritaron todas, al unísono, antes de dirigirse al parque.

Mientras tanto, en el parque de Nerima, Ranma y su grupo (Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ken "El Camaleón", Kenji, Kuno, Moose y "Pantimedias Taro"), seguían preocupados, ya que Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, las "hermanas" de Shampoo, seguían dormidas, y no sabían cuando iban a despertar.

De pronto, un intenso _crescendo_, que se apagaba a ratos, y se fortalecía, también, a ratos, llamó la atención del grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué se supone que sea eso, amigos? –preguntó Kuno, alzando su "Bukuto".

**Nota: Para los que no lo recuerden, "Bukuto" es como se llama la espada de madera que usan los que, como Kuno, practican ese arte marcial, el "Kendo".**

-¡No sé que será, pero se acerca a nosotros! –contestó Hiroko, poniéndose pálida.

-¡Lo que sea, no es algo bueno! –complementó Asami, a su amiga. -¡Atención, chicos!

En eso, sucedió. La causa del _crescendo_, se dejó ver: era cerca de un centenar de alumnos del Instituto Furinkan, hipnotizados, liderados por Akane, y las demás chicas del grupo de Ranma, que habían sido capturadas (Jun, Kodachi, Mashauri, Sayuri, Shampoo, Shansu, Ukyo y Yuka). Sus ojos se veían fríos, como icebergs, y sólo tenían un objetivo: ¡Eliminar a Ranma y su grupo!

-¡Cuidado, amigos, no se dejen vencer! –ordenó Ranma. -¡Debemos resistir!

Acto seguido, se formó una variedad de grupos de batalla: Ranma enfrentaba a sus 4 prometidas (Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo), mientras que Kenji combatía contra Shansu, Daisuke contra Sayuri, Hiroshi contra Yuka, y Jun y Mashauri, se encargaban, ellas 2 solas, del resto de los amigos de Ranma (Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Ken "El Camaleón", Kuno, Moose y "Pantimedias Taro").

-¡Aquí está Ranma Saotome, chicas! –le indicó Kodachi a Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, mientras lo derribaba, atándole las piernas, con su cinta de gimnasia. -¡Vamos a darle su merecido, para que aprenda, a no causar líos en nuestra ciudad, Nerima!

-¡Yo, le pego primero! –gruñó Ukyo, dándole un señor espatulazo a Ranma, el cual lo derribó, algo sacudido, tal fue el impacto. -¡Akane, es tu turno! ¡Dale un buen mazazo, con todas tus fuerzas!

-¡Toma esto, infeliz! –exclamó Akane, dándole, a Ranma, un mazazo de tal magnitud, que él, sin poder evitarlo, fue lanzado contra un árbol cercano, pegando contra este, y cayendo al suelo, ya casi sin aire. -¡Remátalo, Shampoo!

-¡Amazona acaba Ranma! –chilló Shampoo, pasando a darle a Ranma, con gran ensañamiento, una tremenda golpiza con sus infernales "bomboris".

"_¡Esto es horrible!"_, pensaba Ranma. _"¡Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, siempre pelean por mí, pero, ahora, tratan de eliminarme! ¡Esto no me gusta nada!"_

-¡Yuka, liquida a ese chico! –ordenó Sayuri, mientras atacaba a Daisuke. -¡Yo, me encargaré de este otro!

-¡Entendido, Sayuri! –asintió Yuka. -¡No podrán con nosotras, claro que no!

-¡Tranquilas, chicas! –demandaba Daisuke. -¡No queremos pelear con ustedes!

-¡Daisuke dice bien! –secundó Hiroshi. -¿Por qué nos atacan, chicas? ¡Somos amigos!

Sayuri y Yuka, actuaban como si les hablaran, en otro idioma. No escuchaban lo que les decían Daisuke y Hiroshi, sino que, más bien, los atacaban con más furia y saña.

-¡Te voy a acabar, amigo de Ranma Saotome! –rugía Shansu, atacando con una lluvia de bastonazos a Kenji, quien casi no lograba defenderse. -¡Pagarás, por rechazarme!

-¡Basta ya, Shansu! –protestaba Kenji. -¡Soy tu amigo, pero amo a Mashauri! ¡Pero no lo niego, soy tu amigo, y siempre lo seré!

-¡No me importan tus excusas, necio! –rugió Shansu. -¡Vas a morir, justo hoy!

Mientras tanto, el grupo integrado por Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Ken "El Camaleón", Kuno, Moose y "Pantimedias Taro", en serio, pese a ser ellos 7, pasaban un muy mal rato, enfrentando a sólo 2 chicas, Jun y Mashauri.

-¡Esas chicas, son muy rápidas y fuertes! –gritaba Asami, algo preocupada. -¡Hagan cuanto puedan, para tranquilizarlas, y detenerlas!

-¡Yo, he visto ese estilo de lucha antes, Asami! –exclamó Kuno, esquivando un ataque de Jun. -¡Sin embargo, no logro acordarme, en donde fue que lo he visto!

-¡Te enseñaré mi poder de ataque, chico kendoísta! –gritó Jun. -¡¡¡¡¡"PATADA VOLADORA "JUN ESPECIAL", FUERZA TOTAL"!!!!!

Una impresionante patada voladora de la joven Hibiki, impactando como un rayo, en medio del pecho de Kuno, lo derribó, debilitado y vencido, al césped del parque.

-¡Kuno! –masculló Hiroko, viendo caer al chico kendoísta. -¡Esto, lo vas a pagar, Jun!

-¡No cometas una torpeza, Hiroko! –intervino Moose, metiéndose entre Hiroko y Jun, y recibiendo, en el pecho, el golpe que iba dirigido a Jun. -¡Ellas no son ellas mismas, algo raro les pasa, y debemos ayudarlas, no atacarlas!

A decir verdad, Moose no debió decir eso. ¿El motivo? Un certero golpazo de Mashauri, propinado en su nuca, lo derribó, noqueado y sin sentido, a hacerle compañía a Kuno. Al ver eso, Asami y Hiroko, ayudadas por los demás, redoblaron esfuerzos.

Nadie lo pasaba peor que Ranma. Resistir el cuádruple ataque de Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, no era fácil, y menos, cuando Kodachi, con su dichosa cinta de gimnasia, no dejaba de inmovilizarle las piernas o los brazos, o ambos, cuando usaba, no una, sino 2 cintas, una en cada mano.

"_¡En serio, esto no puede seguir así!"_, pensaba Ranma, mientras trataba de hallar, una solución a su problema. _"¡Debo hacer algo, o las chicas van a matarme!"_

Al escuchar a sus 4 prometidas, riéndose, divertidas, del mal rato que lo estaban haciendo pasar, Ranma decidió actuar, y no dejar margen para el error.

-¡Muy bien, cuarteto de locas! –desafió Ranma, a sus 4 prometidas. -¡Ustedes, ya se divirtieron bastante! ¡Ahora, es mi turno!

-¡Tengan cuidado, chicas! –previno Akane a las demás. -¡No sabemos que hará!

La advertencia de Akane llegó tarde, ya que Ranma, sin decir más, aprovechó que Kodachi, una vez más, le había atado los brazos con su cinta de gimnasia, para tomar impulso, y lanzarse contra ella y contra Ukyo. Tomadas de sorpresa, las 2 chicas, junto con Ranma, cayeron, en revoltillo, al lago del parque.

Kodachi y Ukyo emergieron, casi ahogadas y escupiendo agua, mientras que Ranma,... bueno, ya es bien sabido lo que le pasa a Ranma Saotome, cada vez que se moja con agua fría... ¡Se convirtió en chica, en el momento más inoportuno! Kodachi, al ver a la persona que más odiaba, dejó salir toda su molestia y su furia.

-¡Lo que me faltaba, la miserable bruja de cabello rojo! –gruñó Kodachi, furiosa. -¡Juro que ésta vez, no te dejaré escapar, bruja del demonio!

-¡Vaya mal momento, el que elegí, para aparecer por acá! –se lamentó Ranma-Chan, al tiempo que luchaba por librarse del agarre de Kodachi, que trataba de sumergirla, para, así, poder acabar con ella, ahogándola.

Aunque suene increíble, Ukyo se unió a Kodachi, al tiempo que le preguntaba, a la chica pelirroja, que donde había ocultado a Ranma Saotome, ya que él cayó al agua con ellas, pero no había vuelto a emerger, lo cual les daba mala espina, porque ella, la chica del cabello rojo, debía estar ayudando a Ranma Saotome.

"_¡Esto sí que no lo creo!"_, pensaba Ranma-Chan, pasmada. _"¡Por lo visto, Ukyo ha olvidado que yo, aún siendo chica, sigo siendo Ranma Saotome! ¡Bueno, creo que trataré de aprovechar la coyuntura!"_

-¡Agarré a Ranma Saotome, cuando cayó al agua, y lo llevé a un sitio seguro! –dijo Ranma-Chan, sonriendo. -¡Si quieren saber donde está, deberán sacarme esa información, pero sólo a golpes!

-¡Amazona, complacerá a Chica de Cabello Rojo! –exclamó Shampoo, agarrando a Ranma-Chan de un brazo, y sacándola del agua. -¡Habla! ¿Dónde está Ranma?

Ranma-Chan no contestó a esa pregunta. Antes bien, agarró un puñado de arena, y lo dejó ir, contra los ojos de Shampoo. La curvilínea amazona china, cegada, fue fácil presa de la chica pelirroja y, de un solo golpe, acabó algo sacudida. Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, se acercaban amenazadoras. Para fortuna de Ranma-Chan, Asami y Hiroko llegaron en su auxilio. Mientras tanto, Hiroshi recibía una señora golpiza, de parte de Yuka. Al ver lo mal que le iba, Hiroshi decidió actuar.

-¡Ya deja de atacarme, Yuka, por favor! –solicitó Hiroshi, esquivando ataques.

-¡Dejaré de atacarte, cuando acabe contigo, amigo de Ranma Saotome! -respondió Yuka, atacando, a Hiroshi, con una saña inusitada.

-¡Muy bien, ahora, es mi turno de actuar! –gritó Hiroshi, aferrando a Yuka. -¡Ven acá!

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Yuka, furiosa. -¡Suéltame, o no respondo de mis actos!

Hiroshi no respondió a este reto. Sin decir nada, aferró con más fuerza a Yuka, y la besó en la boca. Yuka se resistió al inicio, pero, luego, se dejó envolver.

Durante un minuto que casi se hizo eterno, Hiroshi y Yuka estuvieron juntos, cuerpo con cuerpo, sintiendo, cada uno, el latir del corazón, y el tibio calor corporal del otro. Al separarse, Yuka actuaba, como si despertara de una larga siesta.

-¿Qué me ha pasado, Hiroshi? –quiso saber Yuka. -¡Me siento algo extraña!

-¡Gracias a Dios, ya estás bien, Yuka, amiga mía! –exclamó Hiroshi, dándole un muy sentido abrazo, del cual Yuka se soltó, al ver algo que la alarmó.

-¡Deja los abrazos para después, Hiroshi! –chilló Yuka, señalando a un punto cercano al sitio donde se hallaban. -¡Debemos ayudar a Daisuke, o Sayuri acabará con él!

Pasando de la palabra a la acción, Hiroshi y Yuka separaron a Daisuke y a Sayuri. Mientras Yuka detenía, por un momento, a Sayuri, Hiroshi le decía a Daisuke que, para recuperar a Sayuri, debería besarla, justo como él hizo con Yuka. Daisuke aceptó y, aprovechando un "impasse" en la batalla entre Sayuri y Yuka, aferró a Sayuri y, sin darle tiempo a decir, o a hacer nada, la besó en la boca. Al rato, justo como pasara antes con Yuka, Sayuri actuaba, justo como si despertara de un profundo sueño. Grande fue su sorpresa, al verse abrazada por Daisuke.

-¿Daisuke? –inquirió Sayuri, algo extrañada. -¿Me puedes explicar, que haces?

-¡Ya estás bien, Sayuri, querida amiga! -dijo Daisuke, sonriendo. -¡Ahora, volvamos a la batalla! ¡Según parece, Ranma y los demás, necesitan algo de ayuda!

Asintiendo a lo dicho por Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, lo siguieron, de vuelta a la batalla. Su primer ataque, fue para detener a Jun y Mashauri, quienes estaban haciendo pasar un muy mal rato, al grupo integrado por Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Ken "El Camaleón", Kuno, Moose y "Pantimedias Taro".

Mientras Daisuke y Hiroshi, trabajando juntos, ponían a salvo, a sus 7 vapuleados amigos, Sayuri y Yuka se enfrentaban, a Jun y Mashauri.

-¡Yo me encargaré de Jun, Yuka! –indicó Sayuri. -¡Encárgate de Mashauri, por favor!

-¡Entendido, amiga! –aceptó Yuka. –¡Muy bien, Mashauri, es hora de despertar!

-¡Gran tonta! –gritó Mashauri. -¿De qué voy a despertar, si estoy despierta?

-¡Despertarás, y eso es todo, amiga mía! –contestó Yuka. -¡Voy!

Al gritar "¡Voy!", Yuka descargó un señor puñetazo, en la base del cráneo de Mashauri. La hija de Ranma y Akane, que provenía de casi 20 años en el futuro, al recibir aquel golpe, se tambaleó, como si se hubiera bebido un galón de sake, y cayó de rodillas, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. De pronto, levantó la vista.

-¿Yuka? –preguntó, con voz rasposa. -¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

-¡Muy pronto, lo sabrás, Mashauri! –respondió Yuka, volviendo a ver a Sayuri, quien estaba esquivando los ataques de Jun, y guiñándole un ojo. -¡Haz tu parte, Sayuri!

-¡Perdóname por esto, Jun! –masculló Sayuri. -¡Voy!

-¿De qué debo perdonarte? –empezó a preguntar Jun, antes de recibir, como Mashauri, segundos antes, un buen puñetazo, en la base del cráneo. -¡AGH!

Al igual que Mashauri, Jun cayó de rodillas, y actuó, por un momento, como actuaría una mujer borracha. A como pudo, se puso de pie.

-¿Mashauri? ¿Sayuri? ¿Yuka? –preguntaba Jun, reconociendo a sus amigas. -¿Por qué, me duele la cabeza? ¡Vaya, que me siento mal!

-¡No importa lo que haya pasado, Jun! –explicó Asami, acercándose, con Hiroko y Kuno, mientras que los demás, eran atendidos por Daisuke y Hiroshi. -¡Mira eso, Shansu está a punto de matar a tu hermano, Kenji!

-¡A un lado! –demandó Kuno. -¡Yo, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", detendré esa cobarde agresión!

-¡No lo harás, Kuno! –objetó Hiroko. -¡No puedes pegarle a una chica, y Shansu es una chica, como lo soy yo, y como lo son Akane Tendo, y la chica pelirroja!

-¿Qué sugieres hacer, Hiroko? –preguntó Kuno, sorprendido de ver lo decidida, que estaba Hiroko, por hacer algo por ella misma, sin ayuda.

-¡Vayan a ayudar a Ranma, y yo me encargo de Shansu! –dijo Hiroko. -¡El pobre de Kenji, no podrá soportar golpes, por mucho más rato!

-¡Ya oyeron a Hiroko, amigos míos! –gritó Kuno. -¡Vamos a buscar a Ranma, y lo ayudaremos! ¡No podemos perder ésta batalla, a ningún costo!

Mientras Kuno y el resto del grupo se acercaban al sitio, donde Ranma-Chan seguía enfrentando a Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, Hiroko, tras tomar aire, se llegó por detrás de Shansu, que no dejaba de golpear a Kenji. Tras hacerle a Kenji, con un dedo sobre la boca, señal de que no dijera nada, Hiroko tomó impulso, y descargó, en la base del cráneo de Shansu, un golpe igual a los recibidos por Mashauri y Jun.

Shansu cayó cuan larga era. Hiroko y Kenji, se acercaron a ver como estaba. Para alegría de ambos, Shansu estaba bien, aunque algo mareada.

-¿Qué me pasó, Kenji? –quiso saber, la chica chino-japonesa. -¿Acaso me metí, por accidente, en una lavadora?

**Nota: Si bien Shansu es hija de 2 chinos, como son Moose y Shampoo, ella nació en Tokio, la capital de Japón. Por ese motivo, ella habla muy bien, tanto el japonés, su idioma nativo, como el chino, el idioma de sus padres. **

-¡Vamos, Shansu! –demandó Hiroko, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. -¡Los demás, necesitan de nuestra ayuda, cuanto antes, mejor!

Hiroko, Kenji y Shansu, como si fueran una sola persona, se dirigieron al sitio de la gran batalla, en la cual esperaban recuperar a Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo. Al llegar, vieron algo que los pasmó. Del grupo, sólo Ken "El Camaleón", Moose y "Pantimedias Taro", estaban enfrentando a 3 de las 4 prometidas de Ranma (Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo). Kuno, fiel a su estilo, tenía agarradas, de las cinturas, a Ranma-Chan y a Akane, y se sentía tan feliz, como niño con juguete nuevo.

-¡Al fin tengo conmigo, a mis 2 grandes amores, Akane Tendo, y la chica pelirroja! –se carcajeaba Kuno. -¿Con cuál, iré a salir hoy?

-¡Este no es el momento de ponerse con tonterías, Kuno! –gritó Ranma-Chan, soltándose, y empezando a escaparse del parque.

En realidad, Ranma-Chan se dirigió a un restaurante, aledaño al parque. Una vez allí, se metió a la cocina, agarró una tetera, que estaba llena de agua caliente, y se la derramó encima, volviendo a ser hombre. Tras hacer eso, regresó al parque.

-¡La chica pelirroja puede haberse ido, pero aún tengo conmigo a Akane Tendo! –reía Kuno. -¡Definitivo, Akane Tendo, hoy saldrás conmigo!

-¡Quita tus manos, de mi cuerpo! –gritó Akane, dándole, a Kuno, una de sus clásicas patadas, haciéndolo volar, y derribar un árbol cercano.

Al caer Kuno, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, se le fueron encima, dándole una golpiza de miedo. Mashauri y Jun, empezaron a hablar sobre detenerlas, justo cuando Kenji y Shansu llegaban, junto con Hiroko.

-¿Quién las detendrá? -preguntaba Jun. -¡Yo, ni de broma, golpearé a mi madre!

-¿Madre? –preguntó Hiroko, antes de que Kenji y Shansu pudieran decirle a Jun que se callara, pero ya era tarde. Lo que no debió haberse dicho, ya había sido mencionado.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Hiroko, los demás, excepto Kuno y Moose, se acercaron.

-¿Quién es tu madre, Jun? –interrogó Daisuke, extrañado, y creyendo que oyó mal.

-¡Responde, por favor! –ordenó Yuka. -¿Tu madre, es alguna de ellas?

-¡Mi madre, es Ukyo Kuonji, chicos! –contestó Jun. -¡Es la verdad, ella es mi madre, o mejor dicho, lo será, en el futuro!

-¡Ustedes, no vienen de otra dimensión! –dijo Ken "El Camaleón". -¿De dónde vienen?

-¡Venimos del futuro! –contestó Mashauri. -¡Mi nombre completo es Mashauri Saotome, y soy la hija del matrimonio formado por Ranma Saotome, y Akane Tendo!

-¡Como saben, yo me llamo Shansu! –secundó Shansu, a su mejor amiga. -¡Mis padres, son Moose y Shampoo!

-¡Jun y yo, somos hermanos! –complementó Kenji. -¡Nos apellidamos Hibiki, y nuestros padres, son Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji!

-¿Ukyo es su madre, Jun y Kenji? –preguntó Hiroshi, extrañado. -¿Ryoga llega, a terminar, con Akari? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Secundo a Hiroshi! –intervino Gosunkugi, rompiendo su silencio. -¡Es increíble, si parecen una pareja tan unida! ¡Obvio, me refiero a Ryoga y Akari!

-¡No importa, lo que les parezca! –objetó Jun, tan molesta, que hasta Shansu se sorprendió. -¡Ni una palabra de esto, chicos, por favor!

Uno tras otro, todos prometieron, no decirle nada, a los demás. Sin embargo, les dijeron a Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji que, tarde o temprano, ellos debían decir quienes eran.

Entonces, todos volvieron a unirse a la batalla.

Ranma, Kuno y Moose, ya habían vencido a los chicos hipnotizados, de los cuales la mayoría yacían noqueados, mientras que unos pocos se retiraron, y sólo quedaban Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo. Kuno y Moose yacían noqueados; sólo quedaba Ranma, para enfrentar a 4 chicas.

-¡Hay que sacar, a nuestras amigas, de ese estado hipnótico! –exclamó Sayuri. -¡Ven conmigo, Asami, porque voy a necesitar tu ayuda!

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Sayuri! –asintió Asami. -¡Dime que debo hacer!

-¡Sólo dale un buen golpe, en la base del cráneo, a Kodachi y a Shampoo! –explicó Sayuri. -¡Yo, me encargaré de Akane y Ukyo!

-¡Entendido, Sayuri! –remató Asami, sonriendo. -¡Voy, una vez! ¡Voy, otra vez!

Diciendo esto, Asami golpeó a Kodachi y a Shampoo, al tiempo que Sayuri hacía lo mismo con Akane y Ukyo. Las 4 prometidas de Ranma, al ser golpeadas, cayeron al suelo, de rodillas, para, tras un breve momento, volver a la normalidad. Lo mejor de todo, fue que dejaron de atacar a Ranma.

Acto seguido, las chicas fueron rodeadas por los demás, felices de que ya estaban bien. Al tiempo que esto pasaba, el maestro Happosai, secundado por Ryoga y Akari, llegaba al parque, según él, para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Ranma. Sin dejarse escuchar, los 3 llegaron a poca distancia del grupo. Todos los "Defensores de Nerima" charlaban, cuando, de repente, un grito rasgó el aire. Ese grito, hasta a Happosai lo asustó.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!!

Los miembros del grupo voltearon, y se sorprendieron, al ver una escena que les asqueó.

-¿Quién lastimó Ranma? –lloraba Shampoo, abrazando a Ranma. -¡Amazona hará pagar, a persona mala, que lastimar Ranma!

Akane y Ukyo, en serio, sintieron la sangre revuelta, al ver esa dantesca escena. Shampoo hacía ese teatro, sólo para abrazar a Ranma. Shansu no podía creer que, en el futuro, esa desvergonzada, fuera a ser su madre. Sin embargo, lo era. Eso era un hecho.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ranma, despertando, seguido por Kuno y Moose, y viendo a Shampoo, quien lo abrazaba. -¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están todos?

-¡Ranma está vivo! –gritó Akane, llegando, apartando a Shampoo, quien se llevó un "sentonazo", y dándole un cálido abrazo, el cual fue secundado por Ukyo.

-¡Estás vivo, Ran-Chan! –dijo Ukyo, llorando en serio. -¡Temí, que estuvieras muerto!

-¡No es posible, Ranma sigue vivo! –exclamó el maestro Happosai, al tiempo que perdía su control mental, sobre Ryoga y Akari. -¡Yo, me largo de aquí!

-¡No tan rápido, no se va a ir! –demandó Shansu, lanzándose contra Happosai.

-¡Aléjate de mí, niña tonta! –rugió el maestro Happosai, lanzando una bomba contra Shansu, quien, tomada de sorpresa, no pudo cubrirse, ni retroceder.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO LO HAGA, MAESTRO!!!!! –se dejó escuchar una voz, al tiempo que, a toda velocidad, un cuerpo se metía entre Shansu y la bomba, llevándose el grueso de la explosión. Shansu, sorprendida, no logró ver quien la había salvado.

En cuanto se disipó el humo, vieron que Happosai no estaba. Además, vieron quien había salvado a Shansu. Fue Ryoga, quien yacía noqueado, en el piso.

-¡Ryoga! –murmuró Ukyo, incrédula. -¿Por qué lo hiciste, gran tonto?

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Juuban, una reunión se celebraba...

-¡Supongo que saben, por que les pedimos, que vinieran! –empezó Haruka, mientras bebía un trago de gaseosa.

-¡Yo, al menos, no lo sé! –contestó Usagi. -¿Sabes algo, Mamoru?

-¡Vieras que no, linda! –contestó Mamoru, a su prometida. -¡Sin embargo, conociendo a Haruka y Michiru, deberá ser algo importante!

-¡Quizás, hay un nuevo enemigo, al cual debemos enfrentar! –intervino Hotaru.

-¡No digas eso! –la apostrofó Setsuna. -¡No puede haber nadie, en serio, que sea peor, o más poderoso, de lo que fue Sailor Galaxia!

-¡Tranquilos, todos! –demandó Michiru. -¡Son buenas noticias! ¡Diles, Haruka!

-¿Yo? –preguntó Haruka, confundida. -¡Creí que lo dirías tú, linda!

-¡No puedo! –contestó Michiru, sonriendo. -¡Estoy demasiado emocionada!

-¡Está bien, lo diré yo! –remató Haruka. -¡Compramos una mansión, para vivir todos juntos, y está en las afueras de la ciudad de Nerima!

-¡¿NERIMA?! –se dejaron oír 4 voces, llenas de sorpresa, al unísono.

Usagi, Mamoru, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, volvieron la vista, justo al sitio de donde salieron las 4 voces, y vieron quienes eran las sorprendidas. Eran las restantes Sailor Scouts, Ami, Minako, Rei y Makoto. Estaban 100% sorprendidas, como si todas, las 4, hubieran oído mal.

-¡Chicas, creo que nos perdimos de algo! –articuló, cuando pudo hablar, Minako.

-¿Nerima? –preguntó Makoto. -¡Siempre he querido ir, a esa ciudad!

-¿Un cambio de domicilio? –murmuró Ami. -¡Suena interesante!

-¿Nos iremos pronto? –quiso saber Rei. -¡Si es así, mañana mismo empaco!

"_¡Magnífico! ¡Les gustó la noticia!"_, pensó Michiru, sonriendo feliz.

**Nota: La batalla por Nerima, se acerca, cada vez más, a su final. ¿Qué acción tomarán Ranma y su grupo, contra Ryoga y Akari? ¿Y qué harán las Sailor Scouts? ¿Piensan llegar pronto a Nerima? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "¡Pánico en Nerima!" continúe, en el Golpe Final, titulado "¡El ataque definitivo!"**


	7. ¡Pánico en Nerima!: Golpe Final

"**Ranma ½" (Presentando, en este episodio, la aparición especial, de varios personajes de "Sailor Moon"): "¡Pánico en Nerima!"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki, Kenji Hibiki (Propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdoba "Lita Kino", autora de la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro"), así como Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko (Propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo"). Los personajes de "Sailor Moon", son propiedad y Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi. **

**Golpe Final: "¡El ataque definitivo!"**

Ranma y sus amigos, sorprendidos, rodearon el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryoga. Akari, con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodilló junto a su prometido, lo abrazó, y lloraba sin cubrirse, sin preocuparse, de que alguien la viera. Al tiempo que hacía esto, se preguntaba, que pasaba en Nerima. Ranma le informó, con lujo de detalles.

-¡Hay que detener, al maestro Happosai! –afirmó Akari, al escuchar a Ranma.

-¡Ignoren lo que Akari diga, amigos! –exclamó Moose, mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-¡En la de menos, siguen con ese viejo! –secundó Kuno, mientras revisaba su "Bukuto", su espada de madera. -¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado, yo no confío en ellos!

-¡Yo tampoco! –terció "Pantimedias Taro", rencoroso con Akari, por la golpiza que ella le propinó, al inicio de ésta loca aventura. -¡Para mí, son unos mentirosos!

-¡Moose, Kuno y Taro, han dicho bien! –remató Akane. -¡Akari, aunque tú y Ryoga, son mis amigos, en este momento, no podemos confiar en ustedes!

-¡Vamos, Ranma! –pidió Akari. -¡Somos amigos! ¡Por favor, deja que Ryoga y yo los ayudemos, para rectificar el mal que hicimos!

-¡Mi respuesta es ABSOLUTAMENTE NO, AKARI! –contestó Ranma, muy serio, y con cara de molesto. -¡Entiendan que nosotros, vamos a planear el ataque final contra Happosai, y ustedes 2, NO VAN A IR! ¡USTEDES, AKARI, SE QUEDARÁN AQUÍ! ¡Moose, vé por Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, por favor!

-¡Al instante, Ranma! –contestó el Maestro Chino de las Armas Ocultas. -¡No me tardo!

Segundos después, Moose volvió con las "hermanas" de Shampoo, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán.

-¡Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, ustedes van a ayudar a Kuno y a Moose! –empezó Ranma. -¡Los 4, van a vigilar a nuestros 2 prisioneros, el chico de la banda amarilla en la cabeza, y la chica de cabello café, largo hasta los hombros!

-¡Cuñado, cuenta con Lín y Rán! –contestó Lín-Lín, sacando una lanza.

-¡Cuñado, tranquilo! –secundó Rán-Rán a su hermana, sacando un par de "nunchakos", los cuales manejaba con prestancia. -¡Prisioneros, no escapar!

-¡Una cosa más! –complementó Ranma, sonriendo, aunque, a continuación, volvió a poner cara de molesto. -¡No me vuelvan a llamar "cuñado", par de necias, porque yo, nunca, bajo ningún motivo, me casaré con Shampoo!

Akane y Ukyo se sonrieron la una a la otra, y se guiñaron un ojo. Ranma estaba decidiendo que, al parecer, Shampoo no lo iba a tener, lo cual era bueno para sus intereses. Huelga decir que Shampoo, al escuchar eso, se enojó de verdad.

Entretanto, en el Dojo Tendo...

-¡Gracias a todos, por su ayuda! –dijo Cologne, guardando el místico Cristal de Leng-Khao. -¡Debo hallar a Ranma y Akane, y decirles, como pueden detener a Happosai!

-¿Quiere que la ayudemos a buscarlos, Cologne? –preguntó Genma. -¡Tendo y yo, juntos, podemos abarcar más terreno!

-¡Es una excelente idea, Saotome! –apuntó Sowun. -¡Podemos buscarlos, en el centro!

-¡Yo, los puedo buscar en los colegios, o en sus cercanías! –sugirió Nabiki, mientras bebía un refresco, y comía unas galletas.

-¡Haz eso, Nabiki! –aceptó Nodoka. -¡Kasumi y yo, permaneceremos aquí, en casa, por si Ranma y Akane llaman, o regresan!

-¡Iré a preparar un poco de té verde, tía Nodoka! –intervino Kasumi. -¿Querrás beber una taza? ¡Yo, beberé una!

-¡Vamos, Kasumi! –asintió Nodoka, urgiendo a Kasumi, a ir a la cocina. -¡Después de lo que ha pasado, creo que me caerá bien, beber una buena taza de té verde!

Mientras los Tendo y los Saotome decidían que hacer, Cologne, salía en busca de Ranma y su grupo. Mientras tanto, Ranma organizaba a sus "tropas".

-¡Muy bien, chicos! –empezó Ranma. -¡Ahora, que ya le puse "los puntos sobre las íes" a Akari, organizaré 3 grupos de búsqueda de Happosai! ¡Ese anciano mañoso, no se nos va a escapar, nunca más!

-¡Eso de hacer 3 grupos, me parece excelente! –intervino Kenji. -¡Yo propongo que Ranma, Akane y Mashauri, sean los líderes de esos grupos!

-¡Mi hermano se ha vuelto inteligente, Shansu! –le dijo Jun a Shansu, soltando ambas la carcajada, a continuación, la cual fue secundada por el resto del grupo.

-¡Si no hay objeciones, haré los grupos! –dijo Ranma, apenas las risas pasaron. -¡En mi grupo, irán Daisuke, Hiroshi, Jun y Shansu! ¡Akane, llevarás en tu grupo, a Ken, Kenji, Shampoo y Yuka! ¡Finalmente, Mashauri, llevarás contigo a Kodachi, Sayuri, Taro y Ukyo! ¡Nos vemos acá, en una hora y 45 minutos!

-¿Y nosotros, Ranma? –preguntó Asami. -¿No podemos ayudar?

-¡Vamos, Ranma, déjanos ayudar! –secundó Hiroko. -¡Esto, ha sido divertido!

-¡Concuerdo con Asami y Hiroko! –intervino Gosunkugi. -¡No ha sido una mala experiencia, nada de eso!

-¡Está bien, chicos, ustedes ganan! –aceptó Ranma. -¡Asami, irás en mi grupo, mientras que Hiroko irá en el grupo de Akane, y Gosunkugi irá en el grupo de Mashauri!

-¡Sí! –contestaron Asami, Hiroko y Gosunkugi, al unísono.

-¡Akane, lleva a tu grupo a la zona del mercado! –ordenó Ranma. -¡Mashauri, revisa los colegios, tanto el Instituto Furinkan, como el Instituto San Hebere! ¡Mi grupo y yo, revisaremos las calles aledañas, tanto al parque, como al hotel "Takanishi", el edificio más alto de toda Nerima! ¡Andando, ya!

Asintiendo a lo dicho por Ranma, los grupos se separaron.

Al poco tiempo de salir del parque, el grupo integrado por Ranma, Asami, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Jun y Shansu, debió batallar, en serio, contra una patrulla de avanzada de chicos hipnotizados, a la cual vencieron sin muchos problemas.

En las cercanías del mercado, el grupo integrado por Akane, Hiroko, Ken, Kenji, Shampoo y Yuka, pasó por una experiencia similar, de la cual, ese grupo salió ganancioso, justo como el grupo de Ranma.

Sin embargo, el grupo integrado por Mashauri, Gosunkugi, Kodachi, Sayuri, Taro y Ukyo, no pasó por una batalla en plena calle, sino por una impresión mayor. Tras revisar el Instituto Furinkan, el cual estaba intacto, ya que ahí no había pasado nada, llegaron al Instituto San Hebere, el colegio donde estudiaba Kodachi.

La sola visión del colegio de chicas, sobrecogió a todo el grupo.

El colegio, otrora un monumento de aseo, orden y ornato, ahora, más que un colegio, parecía una zona de guerra. Los cuerpos noqueados de muchas alumnas, tapizaban los jardines y las cercanías del gimnasio, el invernadero, y la cafetería.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –preguntó Kodachi, presa de un miedo, que no recordaba, haber sentido antes. -¿Quién hizo esto? ¡Esto es horrible!

-¡Aquí, hubo una invasión, seguida por una guerra, Capitana Kodachi! –explicó Sachiko, saliendo de debajo, de una pila de escombros. Estaba malherida, pero viva.

-¡Ven, Sachiko, acuéstate aquí, bajo este árbol! –solicitó Kodachi, ayudando a su compañera. -¿Qué les pasó a Eriko, Junko y Michi? ¿Están vivas, o muertas?

-¡Ellas están, bajo aquellos escombros! -contestó Sachiko, señalando una pila de escombros, tan grande, como la que la había sepultado. -¡No sé, si están vivas o no!

-¡Sayuri, Taro, vengan a ayudarme! –ordenó Mashauri, empezando a retirar escombros.

-¡Ya voy, Mashauri! –dijo Sayuri, dirigiéndose, hacia donde estaba, su líder de grupo.

-¡Es mejor apurarse! –exclamó Taro, apartando escombros, y sacando a Eriko. -¡Ella es Eriko, la exnovia de Ken! ¡Allá, veo otra mano!

-¡De ésta, me encargo yo! –respondió Mashauri, jalando aquella mano, la cual pertenecía a Junko. -¡Sayuri, busca a la otra chica, por ese lado!

-¡Al instante! –afirmó Sayuri, apartando algunos escombros, y hallando a Michi. -¡Por dicha, éstas chicas aún están vivas! ¡Aquí hay otra más! ¡Es Yuriko, la amiga de Yuka!

-¡Esto, no se va a quedar así! –juró Ukyo, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, y apretando dientes y puños. -¡El maestro Happosai, va a pagar por esto, lo juro!

Mientras el grupo de Mashauri ayudaba, de verdad, a las lastimadas chicas del Instituto San Hebere, Cologne, seguía buscando a Ranma y sus amigos. En cierto momento, la tricentenaria amazona, para su mala fortuna, fue interceptada por un grupo de cerca de 25 chicos hipnotizados. Sus cerca de 300 años, en cierto momento de la batalla, le empezaron a "pasar la factura", ya que Cologne, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se estaba cansando, y resentía los mil y un golpes que recibía.

En el momento que Cologne menos lo esperaba, le llegó algo de ayuda.

Esa ayuda, se la proporcionó el grupo integrado por Akane, Hiroko, Ken, Kenji, Shampoo y Yuka, quienes noquearon a cerca de 10 atacantes, mientras que los demás, huían como huyen las ratas, de un barco que se hunde.

Cologne sonrió, al ver bien a todos. Era algo esperanzador, a no dudarlo.

-¡Gracias, chicos! –agradeció, la anciana amazona china. -¡Otro poco más, y me acaban!

-¿Bisabuela, está bien? –preguntó Shampoo. -¡Shampoo, tiene malas noticias! ¡Ranma dice, que él, no casarse con Amazona!

-¡Luego hablamos de eso, Shampoo! –cortó Cologne, a su bisnieta. -¿Ranma y los demás, están bien, Akane? ¿Puedes llevarme con ellos?

-¡La voy a llevar, pero le digo lo mismo, que a Shampoo! –empezó Akane. -¡Sin trucos!

-¡Tranquila, Akane, puede que quiera ayudar! –intervino Kenji. -¡Vamos, Ranma debe andar cerca del parque, o del hotel "Takanishi"!

Asintiendo, Cologne exhaló un suspiro de resignación, como un general que siente que una gran batalla, está siendo perdida. La anciana china, se unió al grupo de Akane, para ir en pos de Ranma, y contarle lo que sabía sobre Happosai.

Entretanto, en cierto punto del parque...

-¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó Ryoga, despertando. -¿Qué significa esto, Akari?

Esa última pregunta, la hizo Ryoga, al ver a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, amenazantes, la una con una lanza, y la otra con unos "nunchakos". Además, observó a Moose, revisando sus armas, y a Kuno, revisando su "Bukuto", su espada de madera.

-¡Prisioneros, quietos! –ordenó Lín-Lín. -¡Orden de Ranma, vigilar prisioneros!

-¿Qué dice esa niña, Akari? –quiso saber Ryoga, mientras se sentaba. -¿Qué es eso de "prisioneros"? ¡No entiendo nada!

-¡Después de que te desmayaste, Ryoga, cariño, Ranma decidió que somos sus prisioneros! –explicó Akari, algo triste. -¡Traté de razonar con él, y con los demás, pero no aceptaron disculpas, ni que les ayudáramos!

-¡Mi cabeza! –se quejó Ryoga, al sentir dolor de cabeza. -¡Ya recuerdo! ¡El maestro Happosai nos hipnotizó, y sólo Dios sabe, que maldades nos puso a hacer!

-¡Prisioneros, callar, o recibir paliza! –interrumpió Rán-Rán. -¡A callar, ya!

-¡Mejor obedezcan, Ryoga y Akari! –intervino Kuno. -¡Deben muchas explicaciones!

-¡De ésta, no se salvarán con facilidad! –masculló Moose, muerto de la risa.

-¡Akari y yo, aunque no quieran, ayudaremos! –gruñó Ryoga, poniéndose de pie, secundado por su prometida. -¿Quieren detenernos, Kuno y Moose? ¡Entonces, deberán hacernos pedazos, a ambos!

-¡Estoy, con mi amado Ryoga! –apoyó Akari. -¡Iremos a buscar a Ranma y a los demás, y los ayudaremos, para compensar el mal que hicimos! ¡Vamos, Ryoga!

Sin decir nada más, Ryoga asintió, con la cabeza, a lo dicho por su prometida y, ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus 4 vigilantes, se movilizaron, con rumbo a las calles, donde podrían hallar a Ranma, y al resto del grupo. Tras caminar un rato, por algunas calles, seguidos de cerca por Kuno, Moose, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, Ryoga y Akari hallaron, en una esquina, a los 3 grupos, que se habían reunido, para planear lo que ellos llamaban "El Ataque Definitivo". Al verlos, los demás se sorprendieron.

-¡Chico de Palo, y Pato Estúpido, par de inútiles! –gritó Shampoo. -¡Amazona atrapa enemigos, hagan campo!

-¡Espera, chica de China! –demandó Kuno. -¡No pudimos evitarlo, insisten en ayudar!

-¿De verdad, desean ayudarnos? –preguntó Akane. -¿No es un truco?

-¡Si traman algo, verán quien soy yo! –amenazó Ukyo, levantando su espátula gigante.

-¡Queremos ayudar! –insistió Ryoga. -¡Hicimos mucho mal, y deseamos rectificar!

-¿Nos dejan ayudar, por favor? –preguntó Akari. -¡Vamos, acepten nuestra ayuda!

Tras conferenciar por un momento, Ranma y los demás, decidieron aceptar la ayuda de Ryoga y Akari. Tras esto, se dirigieron de vuelta al parque, ya que, "tras atar algunos cabos sueltos", concluyeron que Happosai debía de estar ahí. Sin embargo, algo pasó.

Al avanzar algunos metros, dentro del perímetro del enorme parque, el grupo en pleno, fue atacado por cerca de 500 alumnos hipnotizados. Acto seguido, siguió otra enorme batalla. En cierto momento, uno de los chicos hipnotizados, anunció que iría, a avisarle a Happosai, sobre el final de Ranma Saotome, y su grupo de aliados, "Los Defensores de Nerima". Al escuchar eso, Jun decidió actuar.

-¡Estos tipos, ya me cansaron! –rugió la mayor de los 2 hermanos Hibiki, quitándose a 5 atacantes, de un solo golpe. -¡Ranma, avancen ustedes, y yo me encargo de estos tipos!

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Jun?! –preguntó Ranma, sorprendido, justo como los demás. -¡No podrás con 500 enemigos, tú sola!

-¡Mi hermana mayor, no está sola! –exclamó Kenji. -¡Jun, me quedo a ayudarte!

-¡Cuenta conmigo, amiga! –secundó Shansu. -¡También te ayudaré!

Jun estaba agradeciendo a Kenji y Shansu por ofrecerse a ayudarla, cuando otras 2 voces, igual de decididas, se dejaron oír.

-¡Jun, puedes contar con mi ayuda! –dijo Sayuri. -¡Vamos a darles, con todo!

-¡No se diga más! –remató Kuno, hablando con su eternamente pomposo estilo. -¡Es el deber de todo samurai, ayudar a los que necesiten ayuda, y yo, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", soy samurai, y me quedaré a ayudarlos, amigos!

-¡Excelente, entonces! –aceptó Ranma. -¡Jun, Kenji, Kuno, Sayuri y Shansu, entretengan a estos sujetos! ¡Los demás, incluyendo a Ryoga y Akari, vengan conmigo!

Así se hizo. Mientras Jun, Kenji, Kuno, Sayuri y Shansu, se quedaban, ellos solos, a enfrentar al grueso de los hipnotizados, 500 elementos, los demás, como si fueran una única persona, avanzaron hacia el centro del parque, en pos de Happosai.

En el centro del parque, Happosai era informado por uno de sus chicos.

-¡La situación no pinta bien, amo! ¡Nuestros enemigos vienen hacia acá, y dejaron a sólo 5 de ellos, para enfrentar al grueso de nuestras tropas!

-¡¿Dejan a 5, para enfrentar a 500?! –se preguntaba Happosai. -¡Están desesperados!

En ese momento, un impresionante _crescendo_, que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, llegó ante Happosai. Apartando enemigos, como si fueran los ladrillos de un muro, Ranma y sus aliados, llegaron ante el malvado vejete, dándole un señor susto.

-¿Listo para pagar, anciano? –preguntó Ranma. -¡En éste momento, se termina esto!

-¡La batalla terminará, Ranma, sólo cuando acabe contigo, y tu entrometido grupo de amigos! –se burló Happosai. -¡Bombas, fuera!

"Los Defensores de Nerima" no esperaban eso. Happosai sacaba bombas en cantidades enormes, haciendo, con sus explosiones, un verdadero muro de fuego, imposible de superar. Algunos miembros del grupo, algo quemados, debieron retroceder, para reagruparse y volver a la carga, lo cual les llevó un tiempo.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, el grupo integrado por Jun, Kenji, Kuno, Sayuri y Shansu, trataba de vencer, a los 500 atacantes, que estaban enfrentando.

-¡No podremos con ellos, amigos! –gritó Shansu, mientras enfrentaba a 3 chicas y 2 chicos. -¡Aunque no nos guste admitirlo, son demasiados!

-¡Debemos vencerlos, Shansu! –contestó Jun. -¡Los demás, cuentan con nosotros!

-¡No se rindan! –ordenó Kuno. -¡Ganemos ésta batalla, por nuestra ciudad, Nerima!

-¡Buen punto, Kuno! –respondió Sayuri. -¿Recuerdas la batalla que sostuvimos, hace algún tiempo, contra aquel mago idiota, Fred Yerfburger?

**Nota: Para saber a que batalla se refiere Sayuri, el lector debe leer los episodios 11, 12 y 13 de "Días de chica", fanfiction escrita por Robert Heiney, y traducida al español por Guillermo Riquelme Valenzuela. **

-¡Recuerdo esa batalla, Sayuri! –exclamó Kuno, sonriendo, mientras eliminaba a varios enemigos con su espada de madera. -¡Una normal fiesta de disfraces, terminó con cada quien, siendo el personaje del que estaba disfrazado! ¡Yo era Indiana Jones! 

-¡Yuka y yo, éramos Kei y Yuri, "El Par Sucio"; Daisuke y Hiroshi eran Ryu Hoshi y Ken Masters, del vídeojuego "Street Fighter"; Akane era Sailor Mercury, de "Sailor Moon"; Ukyo era "Xena, La Princesa Guerrera", y así por el estilo! –rememoró Sayuri, también sonriendo. -¡Esa fue, en serio, una batalla imposible de olvidar!

-¡Nuestros padres, nos contaron de esa batalla! –dijo Kenji, mientras les guiñaba un ojo, a Jun y Shansu. -¿Recuerdan eso, chicas?

Jun y Shansu, sin decir nada, asintieron, con movimientos de cabeza, a lo dicho por Kenji. Esa había sido, tal y como decían Kuno y Sayuri, una batalla inolvidable, y ellos sabían de ella, porque sus padres, en el futuro, se la habían contado a ellos, cuando sólo eran unos niños pequeños, en forma de cuento, para ir a dormir.

Una hora después, en el centro del parque, la batalla seguía. Ranma y sus amigos, por más que lo intentaban, no lograban superar las bombas de Happosai. Mientras eso pasaba, Jun, Kenji, Kuno, Sayuri y Shansu, vencían a los hipnotizados. Al escuchar el estruendo de las explosiones, se dirigieron al sitio de la batalla final, llegando justo a tiempo, para voltear el curso de la batalla, a favor de "Los Defensores de Nerima".

-¡Ryoga, traidor, me las vas a pagar! –amenazó Happosai. -¡Toma esto!

-¡Esa bomba viene hacia mí, y no puedo escapar! –exclamó Ryoga, tomado de sorpresa.

-¡De esa bomba, me encargo yo! –gritó Shansu, metiéndose entre Ryoga y la bomba, y desviando a ésta, con sus bastones de animadora. -¡Toda buena acción, merece otra, amigo Ryoga! ¡Recuerda eso, siempre, por favor!

-¡Ya va siendo hora de terminar, de una buena vez por todas, con ésta dichosa batalla, que ya nos tiene cansados a todos! –gruñó Ukyo. -¡Adelante, anciano, lance todas sus bombas, que yo, Ukyo Kuonji, se las regresaré con mi espátula!

-¡Espera, Ukyo! –gritó Ranma. -¡Las chicas que tengan armas, vayan a ayudar a Ukyo, mientras los demás, vamos por Happosai!

Akane (Con su mazo), Kodachi (Con su cinta y sus bolos), Shampoo (Con sus "bomboris") y Shansu (Con sus bastones de animadora), se unieron a Ukyo y, tras cerca de una hora, de desviar bombas en cantidades de exportación, permitieron a los demás, poder encarar a Happosai. Sin embargo este, al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a ser vencido y, dando un salto, llegó a la copa, de un árbol muy alto. Según sospechaba Ranma, su intención, era saltar de árbol en árbol, y escapar. Cologne, decidió actuar.

-¡Ya todo terminó, Happy! –dijo Cologne, llegando ante Happosai, y derribándolo de un único bastonazo, lo cual hizo, que el malvado anciano cayera, entre unos arbustos.

-¡Al fin, es nuestro! –masculló Ryoga, llegando ante Happosai. -¡Ayúdame, Akari!

Antes de que los demás pudieran decir, o hacer algo, Ryoga y Akari se fueron sobre Happosai, dándole mil y un golpes y patadas. Los demás, los apoyaban, lanzándoles porras, y hubieran seguido así, si Ranma no se mete y los detiene.

-¡Ya basta, Ryoga y Akari! –ordenó Ranma. -¡Lo van a matar!

-¿No era ese nuestro objetivo, Ranma? –preguntó Ryoga, bufando, como ballena varada en una playa. -¡Deja que acabemos con él, por favor!

-¡Olvida eso, Ryoga! –contestó Ranma. -¡Happosai ya está vencido, hemos ganado!

-¡Sólo falta "el tiro de gracia", chicos! –intervino Cologne, llegando ante el vapuleado y ya indefenso Happosai, y poniéndole 2 dedos en las sienes.

Tras poner esos dedos en las sienes de Happosai, Cologne murmuró algunas palabras, en chino (Un hechizo, pensaban todos), lo cual causó una extraña reacción en Happosai.

Tambaleándose como un borracho, el anciano maestro trastabilló un poco, cayó de rodillas y, de repente, lanzando un terrible grito, más parecido a un rugido de animal herido, que a un grito humano, dejó salir, por su boca, un extraño rayo de luz blanca, el cual subió al cielo, y se perdió a lo lejos. Tras eso, cayó al suelo, y se quedó inerte, y con los ojos fijos, como los ojos de vidrio de un muñeco.

-¿Está muerto? –preguntó Daisuke, tocándolo levemente, con un pie.

-¡Eso parece, amigo mío! –contestó Hiroshi, secundando a su amigo.

-¡Happy no está muerto, chicos! –explicó Cologne. -¡Se puede decir que, usando sólo 2 dedos, y un viejo hechizo chino, le hice una lobotomía!

-¡O sea, ahora, es un vegetal! –concluyó Asami. -¡Dios, eso suena macabro!

-¡Ya lo dijiste! –complementó Hiroko. -¿Se puede recuperar de ese estado, señora?

-¡En 3000 años que tiene, de existir, ese hechizo, nunca se ha sabido de alguien que se recupere! –contó Cologne. -¡Ahora, queda por decidir, que haremos con Happy!

-¡No podemos enviarlo, de nuevo, a la Antártica! –empezó Akane. -¡Podría volver!

-¿Por qué no lo llevamos, a la clínica del Dr. Tofú? –sugirió Gosunkugi. -¡Ahí, estaría vigilado, y no podría hacer nada, para andar molestando!

-¡Como que no eres tan tonto, flaco! –dijo Ken "El Camaleón", sonriendo. -¡Amigos, esa me parece, en serio, la mejor solución!

-¡Decidido! –finalizó Ranma. -¡Amigos, vamos a llevar al maestro Happosai, a la clínica del Dr. Tofú! ¡Ahí, no molestará a nadie!

Actuando como si todos fueran una sola persona, todos llevaron el cuerpo de Happosai, a la clínica del Dr. Tofú. Una vez allí, lo dejaron bajo su cuidado, y se fueron a descansar un poco. La batalla había sido muy desgastante, casi tanto como la batalla contra la hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh (Eventos de la fanfiction "El Medallón Siniestro") y algo de descanso vendría bien. Kodachi, actuando de una forma muy poco común en ella, sugirió hacer una gran fiesta. Kodachi, además, sugirió hacerla en el Instituto Furinkan, ya que el Instituto San Hebere, en serio, estaba muy dañado, y necesitaría de varias semanas de reparaciones, las cuales harían que no estuviera habilitado, ni para dar clases, ni para hacer ningún tipo de actividad. Todos, sin excepción, aceptaron la sugerencia de Kodachi, y decidieron empezar a planear la fiesta. Tras eso, recogieron a los chicos que fueron "las tropas" de Happosai, y que volvían a la normalidad.

-¡Rayos, vaya que tengo mala suerte, amigos! –gruñó Taro. -¡Ya nunca dejaré de ser "Pantimedias Taro"!

-¡No es tan mal nombre, amigo! –dijo Mashauri, sonriéndole al chico chino.

-¡Puedes creerle, a Mashauri! –secundó Jun, guiñando un ojo. -¡Ella, cuando está segura de algo, lo defiende a muerte!

-¡Gracias, amiga Mashauri! –aceptó Taro. -¡Ya me siento mejor, en serio!

-¡Mejor será recoger a los heridos, y empezar a planear la fiesta! –sugirió Ranma, mientras respondía a los abrazos que, entre todos, se daban, por ganar esa batalla.

-¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!! –contestaron todos los demás, al unísono.

Entretanto, en la ciudad de Juuban...

-¿Entonces? –preguntaba Haruka, mientras bebía un refresco. -¿Les agrada la idea, de dejar Juuban, e irnos a Nerima?

-¡Suena genial! –contestó Minako. -¿Cuándo, nos podemos mudar? ¿Será pronto?

-¡No seas tan impaciente, amiga mía! –intervino Makoto. -¡Quizás, haya que esperar algunos días! ¿Acerté, o me equivoco, Haruka y Michiru?

-¡Acertaste, Mako-Chan! –respondió Michiru. -¡Nos mudaremos en 3 semanas, apenas acaben con las reparaciones! ¡Ya verán, que bien que va a quedar!

-¡Yo, sólo deseo saber, como van a estar distribuidas las habitaciones! –quiso saber Usagi. -¿Son habitaciones sencillas, o dobles?

-¡Son habitaciones dobles, Princesa! –afirmó Haruka. -¡Usted y el Príncipe, estarán en la habitación principal! ¡En las demás, estarán: Ami y Rei, Minako y Makoto, Hotaru y Setsuna, y Michiru y yo!

-¡Presiento, que nos va a ir bien! –dijo Ami. -¡Nerima, es una ciudad genial!

-¡Secundo eso, Ami! –complementó Rei. -¡Espero que éstas 3 semanas, se pasen volando, para irnos ya, en serio!

-¡Bueno, creo que esto, amerita una celebración! –propuso Mamoru, tras darle un beso a Usagi. -¡Vamos a cenar, todos juntos, a un buen restaurante!

-¡Excelente idea, yo me apunto! –aceptó Setsuna. -¡Aunque no me crean, amigas, estoy que me muero del hambre!

Todos, sin excepción, soltaron la carcajada, ya que Setsuna, por seria que suele ser, no es de decir cosas como esa. Sin embargo, hasta sonreía, pensando en lo genial que sería ir a vivir a otra ciudad, y mantener el orden ahí, como hasta entonces, habían hecho en Juuban. Tras recoger chaquetas y abrigos, todos salieron, rumbo a algún restaurante. La noche apenas estaba cayendo, y el hambre apretaba, demandando ser saciada.

**Nota: ¿Aquí acaba todo? ¡No, nada de eso! "¡Pánico en Nerima!" terminará en el Epílogo, titulado "¡Happosai ha caído! ¡Larga vida a la paz en la ciudad de Nerima!", lo cual no es el final de todo. Antes de entrar en la última parte de "La Trilogía Iniciática", la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", Ranma y sus 4 prometidas (Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo) vivirán una aventura muy extraña, en la fanfiction One-Shot "¡Confusión de identidades en el planeta Céfiro!", una fanfiction donde ellos 5, interactuarán, ni más, ni menos, que con las Guerreras Mágicas, además de con Ascot y Caldina. **


	8. ¡Pánico en Nerima!: Epílogo

"**Ranma ½" (Presentando, en este episodio, la aparición especial, de varios personajes de "Sailor Moon", así como de Caldina, personaje de "Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas"): "¡Pánico en Nerima!"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto: Mashauri Saotome, Shansu, Jun Hibiki, Kenji Hibiki (Propiedad y Copyright © de Virginia Córdoba "Lita Kino", autora de la fanfiction "Un presagio del futuro"), así como Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko (Propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo"). Los personajes de "Sailor Moon", son propiedad y Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi. Caldina, personaje de "Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas", es propiedad y Copyright © del Grupo CLAMP.**

**Epílogo: "¡Happosai ha caído! ¡Larga vida a la paz en la ciudad de Nerima!"**

**Nota: En este episodio, hay 3 finales, uno en cada uno de las últimas 3 páginas, los cuales, en su orden, se desarrollan una, dos y tres semanas, después de pasada la batalla de Ranma y sus amigos, contra el maestro Happosai. Todos, y cada uno, de esos 3 finales, abren portillos, a futuras fanfictions, lo cual indica que, lo mejor, sin lugar a dudas, está por venir. **

**El autor. **

Cumpliendo con lo antes acordado, Ranma y su mega-grupo de amigos y aliados (Akane, Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Jun, Ken "El Camaleón", Kenji, Kodachi Kuno, Mashauri, Moose, "Pantimedias Taro", Ryoga, Sayuri, Shampoo, Shansu, Tatewaki Kuno, Ukyo, Yuka, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, así como Cologne, la bisabuela de Shampoo), tomaron el inerte cuerpo de Happosai, y lo llevaron a la clínica del Dr. Tofú, para dejarlo ahí, bajo el cuidado del joven médico. Este, sonrió al verlos.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó, sonriendo amablemente, aunque, luego, se puso serio al ver a Happosai, mientras se acomodaba los lentes. -¿Qué le pasó, a ese anciano? ¿Está vivo?

-¡Está vivo, en efecto, Dr. Tofú! –contestó Ranma, antes de explicar su plan. -¡El maestro Happosai, aunque cueste creerlo, fue sometido a algo parecido a una lobotomía!

-¡¿Una lobotomía?! –preguntó, sorprendido, el Dr. Tofú. -¡Creí que ya, no se hacían!

-¡Bisabuela usó hechizo, con anciano! –explicó Shampoo. -¡Anciano, inutilizado!

-¡Shampoo, y su condenado modo de hablar, Akane! –dijo Ukyo, al oído de Akane, soltando ambas, la carcajada. Shampoo, al escucharlas, frunció el ceño, molesta.

"_¡Chicas, pagar! ¡Ya verán!"_, pensó Shampoo, vengativa.

-¡Déjenlo aquí, chicos, y yo les aviso, si pasa algo! –afirmó el Dr. Tofú, llevando a Happosai a una habitación, donde procedió a conectarlo a una máquina, la cual registraba la actividad cerebral. -¡Aquí, estará bien, y seguro!

En el monitor, se registraba una actividad cerebral muy débil, casi inexistente.

-¡Vamos, chicos! –demandó Kuno. -¡Hay que descansar, y planear una fiesta!

-¡Vamos! –corearon todos, juntos, como si fueran una sola persona.

Durante las siguientes 2 horas, los chicos las pasaron muy ocupados; aunque estaban bastante cansados, después de tantas batallas, debían recoger golpeados y heridos, y ayudar a llevarlos a las clínicas, y al hospital de Nerima.

Después, fueron al muy dañado Instituto San Hebere, y liberaron a las chicas encerradas en el gimnasio. Del colegio femenino, también debieron recoger a muchas chicas heridas; para ser exactos, era la casi totalidad de las 2500 alumnas de la institución.

Kodachi, tras finalizar esa labor, habló con sus amigas, y compañeras del Grupo Élite (Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko). Las 4, estaban algo sacudidas, pero sanas, y ayudaron al grupo de Ranma, en esa noble labor.

-¿Y bien, chicas? –quiso saber Kodachi. -¡Informe de daños, por favor!

-¡Ya acabamos de llevar chicas, a las clínicas y al hospital, Capitana Kodachi! –empezó Eriko. -¿Y sabe algo? ¡Eran muchas!

-¡Ahora, yo complementaré, lo dicho por Eriko! –anunció Junko. -¡De todas las alumnas de nuestro colegio, sólo 55 no están internadas!

-¡¿Sólo 55 están bien?! –preguntó Kodachi, incrédula. -¡Vaya que son pocas!

-¿Iremos siempre, a la fiesta, que van a organizar en el Instituto Furinkan? –interrogó Michi. -¡Pienso que debemos ir, y pasarla bien, después de ésta aventura!

-¡Concuerdo con Michi, Capitana Kodachi! –intervino Sachiko. -¡Hemos vivido una aventura para no olvidar, y debemos relajarnos un poco!

-¡Concedido, chicas! –aceptó Kodachi. -¡Empiecen a llamar, a las chicas que no están internadas, para que recuerden, que debemos ir a esa fiesta!

Asintiendo a lo dicho por Kodachi, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, dedicaron un buen rato a llamar, por sus teléfonos celulares, al resto de las 55 chicas que estaban bien. Por fortuna, ni una sola rechazó la invitación. La fiesta, al parecer, iba a ser un éxito total.

Mientras tanto, Ranma y sus amigos, cada cual en su respectiva casa, se dedicaban a descansar. Ranma y Akane, invitaron a Mashauri al Dojo Tendo, y ella aceptó. Aprovechó para conocer al resto de la gente de la casa: el padre de Akane (Sowun Tendo), así como las hermanas de Akane (Kasumi y Nabiki), además de los padres de Ranma (Genma y Nodoka Saotome).

Mientras tanto, Shansu fue a la casa de Moose y Shampoo, y descansó un poco. Algo similar hicieron Jun y Kenji, en la casa de Akari y su abuelo, donde Ryoga estaba viviendo. El abuelo de Akari, no estaba en Nerima por esos días, y Ryoga, como caballero que era, decidió acompañar a su prometida, para que estuviera bien y segura.

En los días previos a la fiesta, todo era descanso y relajación. Todos los detalles se ultimaban al máximo, para hacer, de esa fiesta, en serio, una de las más exitosas, jamás vividas, en la ciudad de Nerima.

Un día, Daisuke se reunió, en un café, con Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka. Una vez reunidos, empezaron a hablar.

-¡Supongo que saben, el motivo de ésta reunión! –empezó Daisuke.

-¡Adivinaré! –se aventuró Hiroko. -¿Tiene que ver con Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji?

-¡Acertaste, Hiroko! –contestó Hiroshi. -¡Daisuke, Sayuri, Yuka, y yo, pensamos que, antes de volver al futuro, ellos deben decirles a Ranma y los demás, quienes son en realidad, como nos lo dijeron a nosotros!

-¿De veras, creen que sea una buena idea? –preguntó Asami. -¡Tengo mis dudas!

-¡No hay motivo para dudar, Asami! –intervino Sayuri. -¡Es lo correcto, lo que debe hacerse, cuanto más antes, mejor será!

-¡Cuentan con mi apoyo, chicos! –declaró Gosunkugi. -¡Si debe hacerse, que se haga!

-¡Vamos a hablar con ellos, amigos! –sugirió Yuka. -¡Será lo mejor!

Justo en ese momento, Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji, como muchos otros chicos y chicas, ayudaban a planear la fiesta. Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, llegaron de pronto, y los llamaron.

-¡Chicos, necesitamos decirles algo! –comenzó Hiroko. -¡Recuerden que, antes de irse al futuro, deben decirles a sus futuros padres, quienes son ustedes!

-¡Lo haremos, Hiroko! –contestó Mashauri. -¡Pueden creernos!

-¡Así es, amigos! –secundó Kenji, a su novia. -¡Nosotros sabemos, que debemos hacer eso, no lo hemos olvidado!

-¡Lo haremos, en la fiesta! –anunció Jun. -¡No habrá mejor momento, en serio!

-¡Chicos y chicas, tengo noticias! –exclamó Shansu, que llegaba de la dirección. -¡Se ha informado que 55 alumnas, del Instituto San Hebere, vendrán a la fiesta!

-¡Son muy, muy pocas! –dijo Asami, pensativa. -¿Dijeron el motivo, de que sólo vayan a venir 55 alumnas? ¡Eso, me parece extraño!

-¡Desde luego! –respondió Shansu. -¡Esas 55 alumnas, son las únicas que no están internadas, ni en clínicas, ni en el hospital!

Tras asentir a lo dicho por Shansu, todos se unieron a los que ayudaban. Así, se pasaron varias horas, sumidas en bastante trabajo. Al final, todo quedó listo, para la fiesta, la cual, iba a celebrarse, al día siguiente. Habiendo acabado, todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se realizó la fiesta, la cual, como se esperaba, fue todo un éxito. Las 55 alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, entre las cuales estaban Kodachi y sus compañeras del Grupo Élite (Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko), así como Yuriko, la amiga de Yuka, aunque cueste creerlo, lo pasaron genial, y se divirtieron a lo grande, descubriendo que, pese a lo que ellas creían, los alumnos y alumnas del Instituto Furinkan, no eran bobos, sino personas tan geniales como quien más.

Este era el inicio, de una nueva relación, entre los 2 colegios.

¿Ausentes en la fiesta? ¡Claro que los hubo, por diversos motivos!

1. Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, las "hermanas" de Shampoo, se regresaron a China (Aunque no lo dijeran, se sospechaba, que planearían una nueva artimaña, para hacer que Ranma se casara con Shampoo. Que les funcionara, eso ya era otra cosa...).

2. Taro Pansuto ("Pantimedias Taro") también regresó a China, resignado porque, al estar el maestro Happosai en estado catatónico, no iba a poder quitarle su sobrenombre. Ahora, sólo le quedaba tratar de vivir una vida "más o menos normal"...

3. Manekko Kenchan (Ken, "El Camaleón") debió realizar un viaje urgente, por un asunto personal, a la ciudad de Okinawa. Prometió regresar a Nerima, apenas pudiera hacerlo...

En cierto momento de la fiesta, Ryoga y Akari, se acercaron a Ranma y Akane.

-¿Podemos hablar con ustedes, Ranma y Akane? –preguntó Akari, algo cohibida.

-¡Desde luego, chicos! –contestó Ranma. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Akari y yo, deseábamos disculparnos, por todo el mal que hicimos! –dijo Ryoga, arrastrando las palabras, y con una muy notoria incomodidad.

-¡Tranquilos, Ryoga y Akari! –respondió Akane. -¡No eran ustedes, al 100%! ¡Recuerden que, entonces, estaban bajo el control mental del maestro Happosai!

Un doble abrazo, puso fin a las disculpas. La fiesta seguía, y aún había mucha comida disponible, para placer de un tragón como Ranma.

En ese momento, Mashauri habló con Shansu, Jun y Kenji. Era la hora de actuar, y se dividieron, según habían acordado: Mashauri con Ranma y Akane, Shansu con Moose y Shampoo, Jun con Ukyo y Kenji con Ryoga. Todo estaba listo, y dispuesto.

-¡Ranma y Akane, tengo algo que debo decirles! –empezó Mashauri. –¡Mis amigos y yo, no venimos de una dimensión paralela, ni nada de esa parafernalia de ciencia-ficción, sino que venimos, aunque suene increíble, de 20 años en el futuro!

-¡Creo que Mashauri, nos quiere decir algo, Ranma! –exclamó Akane, como presintiendo, hacia que dirección iba aquella parrafada.

-¡Eso parece, Akane! –respondió Ranma, al tiempo que, por primera vez, miraba fijamente a Mashauri. -¡No, no puede ser!

-¡Si puede ser,... papá y mamá! –dijo Mashauri, sonriendo como niña traviesa. -¡Mi nombre, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, es Mashauri Saotome, y soy su hija!

Al escuchar que Mashauri los llamaba "papá" y mamá", Ranma y Akane se abrazaron, y se besaron, más felices que nunca. Al parecer, iban a ser muy felices, cuando se casaran.

En otro punto de la fiesta, Shansu se acercaba a Moose y Shansu.

-¡Hay algo que debo contarles, Moose y Shampoo! –comenzó diciendo Shansu, mientras veía al suelo. -¡Pero no sé, como empezar!

-¿Algo te preocupa, Shansu? –quiso saber Shampoo. -¡Vamos, dime lo que sea!

-¡Algo me preocupa! –soltó Shansu, dejando a ambos fríos del susto. -¡No me gusta como acosas a tío Ranma, además de que llames a papá, "Tonto Moose" y "Pato Estúpido"! ¡Eso, me molesta, y mucho, puedes creerme, mamá!

-¡¿Nos llamaste "papá" y "mamá", Shansu?! –preguntó Moose. -¡¿Eres nuestra hija?!

-¡Así es! –respondió Shansu. -¡Mis amigos y yo, venimos de 20 años en el futuro!

-¿Estás segura, de que Moose es tu padre, Shansu? –preguntó Shampoo. -¿No es Ranma? ¡Yo, aún esperaba casarme con él!

Shansu, al escuchar eso, no pudo más, y se soltó a llorar amargamente. Moose se acercó, a consolarla. Shampoo, lo secundó; consolaron a Shansu, hasta que se calmó.

-¡Tranquila, Shansu! –pidió Moose. -¡Trataremos, de que esto, no vuelva a pasar de nuevo! ¿Verdad, Shampoo?

-¡Amazona lo promete! –contestó Shampoo. -¡Shansu, cariño, si es mi destino casarme con Moose, y no con Ranma, lo aceptaré, y seré una buena esposa con Moose!

-¡Gracias a ambos! –remató Shansu, volviendo a abrazar a Moose y Shampoo. -¡Ahora, ya entiendo por que, en el futuro, los llegué a querer tanto, papá y mamá!

En otro punto, Jun pedía hablar con Ukyo.

-¿Deseas decirme algo, amiga Jun? –preguntó Ukyo, algo curiosa.

-¡Quisiera pedirte un favor! –inició Jun. -¿Puedo pedírtelo?

-¡Desde luego, Jun! –contestó Ukyo. -¡Dime! ¿Qué puedo hacer, por mi nueva amiga?

-¡Por favor, no me llames más "amiga"! –pidió Jun, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Y cómo debo llamarte, entonces? –quiso saber Ukyo.

-¿Qué te parece si, en vez de "amiga", me llamas "hija"? –soltó Jun, sonriendo.

-¡¿"Hija"?! –exclamó Ukyo, ya confundida de verdad. -¿Por qué debo llamarte así, Jun?

-¡Porque soy tu hija, o mejor dicho, lo seré, en el futuro! –explicó Jun, tomando a Ukyo de ambas manos, primero, y dándole un abrazo, después.

-¡No puedo creer, que tendré una hija! –dijo Ukyo, abrazando a Jun. -¡Soy tan feliz!

-¡También, tendrás un hijo! –prosiguió Jun. -¡Recuerda, que tengo un hermano, Kenji!

-¿Quién será mi esposo, Jun? –interrogó Ukyo, ansiosa. -¿Acaso, será Ranma?

-¡No, mamá, no será él! –respondió Jun. -¡Mi padre, se llama Ryoga Hibiki!

Al escuchar esa respuesta, Ukyo volteó la vista, observó a Ryoga y a Kenji, y notó que, así como Jun se parecía mucho a ella, Kenji se parecía mucho a Ryoga.

-¡Hay algo que deseaba decirte! –comenzó Kenji, sonriendo. -¡Ha sido un honor, enfrentar al mal, en tu compañía, papá!

-¡¿Papá?! –preguntó Ryoga, haciendo como si hubiera escuchado mal. -¿Por qué me llamas así, Kenji? ¡Vamos, dime ya!

-¡En el futuro, tú, Ryoga Hibiki, serás mi padre! –explicó Kenji. –¡Claro, antes de que yo nazca, nacerá Jun, mi hermana mayor!

-¡Por lo visto, Akari y yo, seremos felices juntos! –exclama Ryoga, triunfante.

-¡Papá, mi mamá, no es Akari Unryuu! –lo atajó Kenji. -¡Es Ukyo Kuonji!

-¡¿Me casaré con Ukyo?! –pregunta Ryoga, sorprendido. -¡No lo puedo creer!

Ryoga no contaba con algo: justo en ese instante, Akari iba llegando con él, acompañada por Asami, Gosunkugi y Hiroko. Al escuchar lo dicho por Ryoga, Akari se puso muy pálida, sintió un leve mareo, y casi se cae. Asami, Gosunkugi y Hiroko, debieron unirse, y agarrarla, entre todos.

-¡No es posible! –mascullaba Akari, siempre pálida. -¡Ryoga y yo, no llegaremos a casarnos! ¡Esto, parece sacado de una pesadilla!

-¡Ven, Akari, ven con nosotros! –le pidió Asami, levantándola con suavidad.

-¡Hay algo que debes saber, amiga! –secundó Hiroko. -¡Gosunkugi, anda y trae a Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka! ¡Apresúrate!

-¡Voy enseguida, Hiroko! –contestó el flaco, saliendo en carrera, en pos de los 4 solicitados, con los cuales regresó en segundos. -¡Ya vine, y los traje, a todos, Hiroko!

-¡Gosunkugi nos contó lo que pasó, Asami y Hiroko! –dijo Sayuri. -¡Vamos todos, debemos explicarle, algo muy importante, a Akari!

Dicho y hecho. En la siguiente hora, mientras Ryoga trataba de sonsacarle a Jun y a Kenji, sus futuros hijos con Ukyo, la razón de su rompimiento con Akari, ésta recibía, de parte de Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, una muy detallada explicación, acerca de que, al parecer, ella y Ryoga no iban a tener un futuro juntos, sino que, en cierto momento, Ryoga la dejaría, para casarse con Ukyo. Akari, aunque quería indeciblemente a Ryoga, se resignó, y aceptó que, en su momento, debería suceder eso, para mantener el futuro como estaba planeado.

Un momento después, de que todos, los 8 (Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka) regresaron a la fiesta, sucedió lo que debía suceder: Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji, decidieron volver a su tiempo, 20 años en el futuro, el cual, sentían, hallarían algo cambiado, pero cambiado para bien.

Mashauri sacó, con prestancia, el espejo mágico griego, y tomó un pedazo de cebolla de una ensaladera. Acercó el pedazo de cebolla a uno de sus ojos, y lo sostuvo así, hasta que su ojo, ya irritado, empezó a lagrimear. Las lágrimas cayeron en el espejo, haciendo salir la conocida luz blanca, la cual la envolvió a ella, así como a Shansu, Jun y Kenji.

En segundos, los 4 desaparecieron, mientras que, en el Instituto Furinkan, la fiesta continuaba, y continuaría por varias horas más, incluyendo un ofrecimiento de paz, por parte de Kodachi y sus amigas del Instituto San Hebere... Era este, al parecer, el inicio de una nueva era, en la ciudad de Nerima... El advenimiento de una mejor época, una época de cooperación, y unión colegial...

**El final del "Epílogo", Parte 1: Una semana después... **

En la ciudad de Juuban, Haruka (Sailor Uranus) recibía una carta, del ingeniero que estaba remodelando "La Mansión de la Colina", la casa donde vivirían, en las afueras de Nerima. Era una carta de muy buenas noticias...

-¿Qué dice esa carta, Haru-San? –preguntó Michiru (Sailor Neptune). -¡Por tu sonrisa, presiento que es algo bueno, lo que dice!

-¡Has acertado, linda! –contestó Haruka, siempre sonriente. -¡Es una carta del ingeniero Kamamoto, donde me dice que, dentro de 2 semanas, podremos mudarnos, a la mansión de Nerima! ¡Será pocos días antes, del inicio de clases!

-¡Esas reparaciones, vaya que han tomado, algo de tiempo! –intervino Setsuna (Sailor Pluto). -¡Yo, sólo espero que todo, y digo todo, quede bien hecho!

-¡Tranquila, mamá Setsuna! –contestó Hotaru (Sailor Saturn). -¡El ingeniero Kamamoto, según me ha contado mamá Michiru, es el mejor ingeniero de Japón! ¡Sólo él, pudo arreglar la Torre de Tokio, que sólo Dios sabrá, que grupo de cafres, la dejó casi hecha añicos! ¡Si los llego a descubrir, los haré pagar, en serio!

**Nota: Hotaru, al decir eso, hace saber que, en su momento, las Sailor Scouts supieron de la batalla de Ranma y sus amigos, reforzados por Rina Inverse y sus colegas magos, así como por Sakura Kinomoto y Kero, contra la villana hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh, si bien no llegaron a saber quienes eran, sino sólo que, en la Torre de Tokio, hubo, en su momento, una batalla apocalíptica. Para recordar esto, el lector debe consultar la fanfiction "El Medallón Siniestro". Ahora, sigue la historia... **

-¡Alto ahí, señorita! –interrumpió Michiru. -¡Nada de hacer, justicia extrema! ¡Si llegamos a descubrir quien fue, le hablaremos seriamente, y ya veremos después!

-¡Está bien, mamá Michiru! –aceptó Hotaru, sonriendo. -¡Creo, que me dejé llevar!

-¡Creo que debo llamar a la Pareja Real, así como a las inútiles de las Inners, y contarles, lo que me ha informado el ingeniero Kamamoto! –masculló Haruka, tomando su teléfono celular, y empezando a revisar su agenda. -¡Creo que la Princesa, debe ser la primera, en ser informada! ¡La llamaré, en el acto!

-¡Hazlo, Haru-San! –afirmó Michiru, sacando, también, su teléfono celular. -¡Mientras le hablas a ella, yo, llamaré a Minako, para que les cuente a las demás!

-¡Como quieras, linda! –finalizó Haruka, sonriendo, mientras marcaba el número de Usagi. -¡Lo que he dicho, lo digo de nuevo, vamos a vivir una gran aventura!

**Esto, pasó en la ciudad de Juuban, una semana después de la fiesta, del Instituto Furinkan. Una nueva saga, viene en camino...**

**El final del "Epílogo", Parte 2: Dos semanas después... **

En el planeta Céfiro, alguien estaba molesto. Ese alguien, era Caldina, la ilusionista, que era nativa del planeta Siceta. Mientras recorría los bosques, su cabeza era un hervidero.

"_¡Vaya mal momento que elegí, para portarme bien, y no volver a atacar a las Guerreras Mágicas!"_, pensaba mientras caminaba por un claro del bosque. _"¡Desearía hacer que, otra vez, esas chicas sientan miedo, gracias a mis ilusiones, pero no puedo! ¡Ascot, en cuanto pueda, me va a escuchar, por hacerme prometer cosas que, en serio, no me es agradable cumplir!" _

Caminando, caminando, Caldina llegó a un río caudaloso, y de aguas cristalinas. Con sólo verlo, se le ocurrió algo: nadaría un poco, para, así, tratar de olvidar su malestar.

Caldina se acercó a la orilla, y tocó al agua. Estaba fresca, no caliente, aunque era un día muy soleado y caluroso, ni fría. Entonces, se decidió, y se alistó para nadar un poco.

Con gran parsimonia, Caldina se quitó su capa, la cual cayó al césped. Después, procedió a quitarse sus guantes, así como sus pulseras, y sus aretes. Los zapatos siguieron a continuación, seguidos por el resto de sus ropas. Finalmente, se soltó su rosada cabellera y, ya desnuda, y dando un salto, se sumergió, pasando a emerger segundos después. Una vez de vuelta en la superficie, se dedicó a nadar, lo cual hacía bastante bien. Tras un rato de nadar, de un lado para otro, se detuvo, y subió a unas piedras de la orilla opuesta, donde, siempre desnuda, se dedicó a meditar sobre su promesa, la cual, según parecía, no conseguía olvidar.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer?"_, se preguntaba Caldina, muy dentro de sí misma. _"¡Quisiera hacer algo, para divertirme, pero no deseo faltar a la promesa, que le hice a Ascot! ¡Lo que daría, por tener una idea, para hacer algo así, como una broma, nada serio!"_

-¡Ya lo tengo! –exclamó Caldina, dando un salto, resbalando y cayendo al agua, de donde salió, tosiendo y escupiendo agua. -¡Haré eso! ¡Una broma! ¡No tiene que salir nadie lastimado, será algo distinto!

De pronto, un ruido, entre unos arbustos cercanos, además de las voces de 3 sujetos, los cuales la habían estado espiando, mientras nadaba, hizo que Caldina saliera del agua y, tras secarse, usando magia, procedió a vestirse. Luego, se dirigió a buscar a Ascot.

-¡Ascot, lo quiera o no, va a ayudarme! –decía Caldina, mientras avanzaba, brincando de árbol en árbol. -¡Juro que ésta, en serio, será la mejor broma, jamás hecha aquí, en el planeta Céfiro! ¡Voy a poner a las Guerreras Mágicas, en un predicamento tal, que me dará dolor de estómago, de la risa que me va a dar! ¡Lo juro, como que soy de Siceta! ¡Prepárate, Céfiro, porque me vas a escuchar reír, y reír, en serio!

**Esto, pasó en el planeta Céfiro, dos semanas después de la fiesta, del Instituto Furinkan. Una nueva saga, está por llegar... **

**El final del "Epílogo", Parte 3: Tres semanas después... **

En la ciudad de Nerima, desde el final de la batalla contra el maestro Happosai, todo había estado en calma, o, al menos, eso parecía, al menos, de momento, ya que el festival deportivo que se debió suspender, al inicio de la batalla contra el maestro Happosai, fue re-programado, para 3 semanas después. El día del re-programado festival deportivo, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, iban hacia su colegio, cuando, al pasar por cierto punto del parque, escucharon que alguien lloraba.

-¡Alguien llora, amigos! –señaló Daisuke. -¡Puede ser alguien herido!

-¡Vamos a ver! –urgió Yuka. -¡El llanto viene de aquellos arbustos, chicos!

Los 4 amigos, como si fueran una sola persona, se acercaron a los arbustos, sólo para descubrir a quien lloraba: Akari. Delante de ella, había un bulto, cubierto con hojas y ramas, motivo por el cual, no se veía bien.

-¿Akari? –preguntó Sayuri. -¿Qué te pasa, amiga mía? ¿Te sientes mal?

-¡Quizás Akari, aún, no ha podido digerir que será Ukyo, y no ella, quien se case con Ryoga, y le dé a sus 2 hijos, Jun y Kenji! –intervino Hiroshi.

-¡¡¡¡¡HIROSHI!!!!! –le llamaron la atención Daisuke, Sayuri y Yuka, al unísono.

-¡Estaba llorando, no por Ryoga, sino por Ranma, amigos! –explicó Akari, secándose los ojos. -¿Cómo puedo saber que él, está bien?

-¡Ranma está bien, Akari! –contestó Daisuke. -¿Verdad, chicos?

-¡Entonces, si Ranma está bien, Daisuke, explícame algo! –demandó Akari, retirando la cubierta del bulto. -¿Quién es este?

Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, no creían lo que veían. ¿Era Ranma? ¿Estaba vivo, o estaba muerto? Aquello, parecía una pesadilla. Akari, abrazando a Ranma, lloró de nuevo... Sólo que, ahora, con más dolor que antes...

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!! –gritó Akari, arrasada, por el dolor. -¡¡¡¡¡NO, POR FAVOR!!!!!

-¡Ni modo, amigos! –masculló Sayuri, intranquila. -¡Aquí, vamos de nuevo!

**Esto, pasó en el parque de Nerima, tres semanas después de la fiesta, del Instituto Furinkan. Una nueva saga, está por llegar... **

**Nota: Así termina "¡Pánico en Nerima!" ¿Quién es el chico sin vida? ¿Es Ranma, o es su hermano gemelo? Si desea saberlo, lea la siguiente fanfiction, "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", y vea hasta donde llegará Ranma... Todo, en pos de la verdad. **


End file.
